


Liebesgeschichte

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 48,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another time, another place, different story... same love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. auf den ersten Blick

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, FIRST ever long fic. I can't even believe I am doing this but Nagron inspired me. I hope you like it. I have slaved over it and sat on it for so long... I'm finally going to have some courage to post.
> 
> The story is set in early 16th century, like 1511 or so. I meshed some history with imagination so all you history buffs go easy.
> 
> Many thanks to my beta Marcelareads!
> 
> Ch1: At first sight

“Papa, papa!” a blonde fair skin girl screamed out as she burst through the door. She almost knocked over a woman standing near the clay dishware on the center aisle of the room. Her haste rattled the contents of the large merchant store, one of the largest shops in town. Its walls and shelves were filled with various supplies from candles to paper, to chicken feed and knives.

“I just saw him!” She called out through bated breath. Her round cheeks were flushed red from the run nearly masking the freckles scattered on her oval face. Her green eyes were wide and excited. Everyone in the shop turned to her intrigued by the outburst.

A large middle aged man emerged from the room in the back of the shop.  He wiped his hand on the brown apron stretched across his robust belly. Only a bit of graying-brown hair clung to the sides of his head. He walked heavily and uneven, no doubt the remnants of an old injury from youth or a new condition of old age.

 “Who is coming?” He asked agitated and nearly as breathless as the girl.

“Agron von der Feuerriegel, The….”

“Markgraft?!?” A woman in the shop asked _and_ declared excitedly.

The girl turned to answer the woman, who now had the same wide eyed look as the she had, but the man grabbed her by the arms and brought her attention back to him.“Headed this way? Are you certain?” He asked frantically.

“Yes papa, I remember him from before!  The men with him where wearing green and blue. That is the color of the Feuerriegel family is it not?” She asked to reassure her claim. She waited for him to reply but he gave no answer. Turning slightly from her, his mind began to race.

“Papa?” Her soft voice interrupted his thoughts. 

“….Hum? Oh… yes…yes…” He half answered her, his mind still turning at the thought of it _actually_ being Lord Agron. He had not seen the man in nearly a year. His shop --one of the most prominent establishments in town, was the only thing of note along this road. If Agron von der Feuerriegel was on this road he _was_ headed this way. _What did he want,_ the shop keeper wondered, _a belt, knife, bridles…_ His search for a reason soon led to more important thought.

“Lea, take a horse and return home as quickly as you can. Tell your mother and sister of the Margraf’s arrival. Bring Corina here, presentable.” He told her with a smirk. The girl nodded and ran out of the back entrance as swiftly as she had entered.

“Hurry!” He called to her. _Agron von der Feuerriegel is coming,_ he thought happily to himself _, the unwed Agron von der Feuerriegel. _

The shopkeeper limped back to the store room. He barely splashed water on his sweaty face and reached for a cloth when he heard horses trotting to a stop outside of the shop. The man wobbled back to the main room of the store. Just as he neared the entry, a tall broad figure stepped into the doorway.

His clothes were not elaborately colored as the current fashion but were definitely of the finest fabrics anyone could hope to buy—peasant or king. He wore a dark brown jerkin. The sleeveless leather waist coat was smooth and supple forming to his body and tapering to reveal the dark tan doublet beneath it. The collar stood high framing his handsome face. A large gold ring with 3 square tiers paved with blue stones decorated his right middle finger. Black pants, slightly billowed and tucked in to black boots, finished his wear.

His boots were the only thing that conflicted with the quality of his clothes. The color of the leather was uneven and had little give. There was also a rip in the side of the left boot. _That is why he is here_ , the shop keeper deduced.

Respectfully and instantly the people in the shop bowed to the Markgraf. The shopkeeper could not bow as low and proper as the others but he made an earnest attempt. Once upright, the people all stared at the Markgraf as if he was 7 ft tall. His stature was impressive, sure, but nothing of an oddity. It was just strange seeing him in a merchant shop.

“Where do you think you are going Ingo?” The Markgraf asked the shop keeper with a smile. 

“To greet you my lord, my daughter told me of your coming. I thought to look for myself. Surely the Markgraf has no need for the humble contents of a pauper’s shop... And I have not seen my old friend in over a year. Naturally, when I was told that you approach my shop, I thought it was a mistake.”

“Your words of flattery do not mask the scolding Ingo.”  Agron chuckled as he grasped the shopkeepers shoulder. “I had been away all this time, duties and responsibilities called me from preferences.”

“Duties? Humph...” The shop keeper scoffed. “I was once a young man too my Lord, not as handsome, but still young. Do not speak in code to me!” The old man nudge Agron’s arm coaxing another chuckle from him. “Did your guard accompany you?”

“Yes. I told them to stand outside. I hate having them hover over me.”

“Good. You should not travel alone my Lord. It is dangerous for all these days, and especially for a man of your importance….”

Agron nodded.

“Come sit with me. Talk with an old friend.”

“What of your shop? Your customers?” Agron asked as they made their way to the back store room.

“Edmond shall mind the shop. Edmond!” The old man called out.

“Edmond?”

“My son.”

“Yes Vater.” A young man appeared, answering the shop keeper’s call. He walked toward them.

 “Edmond this is Agron von der Feuerriegel, Markgraf of Rhinedine.”

As his father recited the Markgraf’s name, Edmund bowed. “Forgive me sir.”

Agron nodded to the boy.

“Mind the shop. I wish to visit with the Markgraf.”

**+**

The back room was half the size of the main area. It too was filled with various contents. One wall had a wide shelf cut into it with cabinets underneath. A small window in the center of the wall brought light to the dark room. Although the fabric did not cover the entire doorway, the shopkeeper drew the curtain to give them as much privacy as possible. Sighing heavily, the man plopped down in the wooden chair next to the table. It creaked under his weight. Agron stood near the window, leaning on the shelf.

“All is well at Regen?” The shopkeeper probed. “How fairs Herzogin Anya?”

“She is well… too well even. She governs the castle with an iron will.”

“And Lord Feuerriegel? There have been whispers that he is confined to his bed.”

“The whispers are unfortunately true. We had thought it was the sweating sickness. The physicians prohibited us from seeing him. But my mother disregarded the orders, claiming that no one could care for her husband better than her. She tended to him and nursed him back to health.” Agron proudly stated.

“She was always an extraordinary woman.” Ingo remarked with equal pride. “Graf Duro? Lady Charlize?” The shopkeeper inquired about the rest of the Feuerriegel family.

“All is well, truly. I have simply come to visit an old friend. And...”Agron reached down and pulled the torn boot from his foot. He plopped the meager shoe on the table. “…Given to me by the Duke of Epernay,” He said with disdain. “They did not last four months.”

The shopkeeper grabbed the boot and examined it. “Well my Lord, the French have always been more concerned with fashion than function.”

“Do you still deal with that shoemaker that made the pair I bought from you last year? I forget his name.”  
“Yes, yes I do My Lord.” The shopkeeper said.  
“You know every time you say ‘My Lord’ I cringe.”  
“Yes My Lord.” The shopkeeper replied and smirked. Agron laughed and sighed.

“I accidentally left the other pair in Vaasa. I am having them sent to me, but I still would like another pair. Hopefully, they will arrive in time; the Jubiläum is in three weeks.”

“Ah... der Jubiläum!” The shopkeeper perked up. “It has been years since I have attended. Tell me, which is it?”

“Their 30th anniversary, the 15th Jubiläum, the event is every other year.” Agron said with a flat tone as if dreading the affair.

The shop keeper smirked again under his thick mustache and beard at the dry tone. “My lord the very nature of the word should not cause such indifference, especially since it is the event that led to you being brought into this world.”

“Yes, yes you’re right. But, it should be called the Auktion.” Agron stated with annoyance. Ingo looked at him puzzled.

“Lady Anya has doubled her efforts of finding me a wife. I have notice an increase of unwed noblewomen at Regen, during dinners, holidays, weekends, celebrations, everywhere…so many women.” Agron stared out the window and sighed. His responsibility seemed to suddenly press down on him. His father was aging and getting ill more frequently. It will come a time that Agron, first born son of Lord Walther von der Feuerriegel, Herzog of Rhinedine and Lady Anya Zollern Feurriegel, Herzogin of Rhinedine would have to assume his responsibility as Herzog of Rhinedine. The mantle had privileges, responsibilities and obligations like managing the territory, marriage and children. None of which Agron desired.

“There is never any harm in meeting pretty young girls, my Lord.” Ingo declared with a gleam in his eye, trying to turn Agron from whatever troubles his mind had wandered to.

After a pause, he finally responded, listlessly. “I suppose not… but it is tiresome, the barrage of women, performing day in, day out….” Agron’s thought trailed off and halted when a pretty young girl entered the room. 

She was slender. Her blond hair was parted in the center emphasizing the delicate features on her face and pulled back hiding the locks under a veil.

Ingo cleared his throat nervously. “Lord Agron von der Feuerriegel, may I present my daughter, Corina.”

“My Lord.” She said as she bowed so gracefully and slowly. Agron tilted his head acknowledging the young woman. She turned to the old man. “You called for me Vater?” 

Agron immediately cocked his head to the side and looked at Ingo in disbelief. Even one of his oldest friends had joined the search for a spouse. He would have been more annoyed if it wasn’t so ridiculous. 

“Please join us my dear,” the man said to the girl. “Lord Agron and I were just discussing the Jubiläum.”

Her green eyes widened at the mention of the celebration. It was the talk of the land, extending beyond the borders of Rhinedine. His mother was known for her extravagant affairs; der Jubiläum was one of the largest. Only the wealthiest and most known families where invited.

“You must be looking forward to the event my Lord, the feast, the entertainment….the Ladies of the court….” She paused when she noticed Agron was no longer paying attention to their conversation. His eyes were fixed on something beyond the curtain in the main area of the store. 

The shop keeper leaned over to find the source of the distraction. All he could see in the store were two women busy with various items, a foreigner inspecting the grain and his son rearranging the plates—nothing and no one important. 

“Excuse me; I would see your grain now.” Agron stood to his feet and left the room quickly.

“My… grain?” Ingo asked perplexed. The shopkeeper rose to his feet much quicker and easier than he sat down. He motioned for his daughter to stay seated. 

++

Agron slowly approached the small man squatting down to pick up the largest bag of grain off the floor while holding 2 candles and a stirrup. 

“Do you need help?” Agron asked softly.

“Nein.” The man answered without looking at him. “Danke.”

“It appears as though you need help.” Agron said, slightly amused. It was a comical sight. The little man grunted as he struggled to lift the weight and hold the candles and stirrup. The act was beyond his capability, but he was determined to lift the bag, alone. 

Agron knelt down beside the man. “A wise man accepts the help to shoulder weight.” He said, taking the bag into his large hands and standing with ease. The little man stood up quickly and grabbed forcefully at the bag. The burlap ripped, spilling some of its contents to the floor. The give of the fabric, Agron’s firm stance and the counter force of pulling sent the man backward. His elbow knocked a vase off the shelf, sending it crashing to floor with the grain.

The man glared at the side of Agron’s face while Agron snickered at the incident. 

“You will have to pay for that.” Edmund said to the young man. The man sighed and nodded to Edmund, silent apologies written on his face.

He turned back to Agron irritated and eyes low. “Give me!” he demanded, snatching the bag of grain from him. Agron noticed a heavy accent in the Deutsch he spoke. He angrily brushed past Agron.

“Boy!” Ingo raised his voice at the little man. “Show respect to the Markgraf!”

The young man’s dark brown eyes widened as he slowly turned around to Agron. He looked at him. He realized the quality of his clothing, above anything he had seen since arriving to town and that he was poised, well groomed. He had a large gold ring with blue inlaid stones on his middle finger. The young man had not seen a noble or royal of this country but if he was to guess what they would look like, the man standing in front of him looked the part. 

The young man swiftly knelt to the Markgraf, a stark contrast to his previous nerve. He even spilled more of his grain in the haste to revise his behavior toward Agron. Agron folded his arms across his chest, feigning anger. The young man stayed bowed, facing the ground. His breathing fell heavy from fear of the consequences. 

“Entschuldigungen.” The man said in a low voice, still facing the floor. That heavy accent intrigued Agron; he couldn’t place its origin. “Forgive me my Lord,” he pleaded.

“Look at me.” Agron commanded. 

The young man lifted his head slowly; afraid to look at the man he nearly struck down with a glare moments ago. His brown eyes looked up to Agron, whose stern expression soon gave way to a smile. Dimples decorated his face as laughter leaped from his mouth. 

“All is well.” He said with a smile. “One must appreciate such spirit.”

The young man stood and nodded his head in thanks to the Markgraf. He was relieved but still wore worry on his face. He stepped to the side of the aisle, head bowed, to let the Markgraf pass. 

Agron did not move. Instead he studied the young man. He was small in stature but not frail. His doublet and pants hung loosely on him. His skin was darker than any of them in the store but he was not of Africa. His skin only showed hints of the sun’s affections. His features are what really gave his foreign ethnicity away. His hair was thick and dark as ink. It was pulled back tightly; though Agron could imagine the length hanging gracefully—or sprawled wildly— past his shoulders. His eyebrows were thick but neat, framing the deepest brown eyes Agron had ever seen. The bridge of his nose was narrow at the top and then widened at the end a bit more than the standard for a German. The faintest stubble framed full lips. And a wonderful smile, Agron thought, if the man would grant it. He was an exotic beauty who captivated Agron instantly, and even drew him in through the obstructed views from the back room. 

Ingo, who stood quiet, witnessed the entire scene and now took note of Agron’s undivided attention to the man. The young man stared at the Margkraf too. At first Ingo thought the boy was scared to make another mistake. But the shopkeeper quickly realized that there was something else happening in the silence between them. There were rumors of Agron von der Feuerriegel, reasons as to why he had not taken a wife. Ingo chose to disregard them, because he had not seen evidence…. He wished to continue that standpoint.

The shopkeeper dropped a wooden plate on the floor breaking the moment between Agron and the young man. It startled the young man who turned to him quickly. His reaction to the common noise made him realize that he was staring at Agron, admiring how his broad, intimidating build contrasted with his kind, playful green eyes. Short hair peppered his round face with deep indents adorning his cheeks giving this man, the Markgraf, the attributes of a boy.

Agron looked at the shopkeeper, annoyed by the blatant interruption.

“AchtundzwanzigThaler.” Ingo said to the man harshly.

The young man quickly walked to the front desk of the shop and reached into his pocket for the coins. He only had 24 Thaler. He stared at his contents trying to decide what he needed the most. He pointed at the stirrup. “How much?” he asked quietly.

“Sechzehn,” the shop keeper said sharply and definitely to signal that he would not budge. The shop keeper was overcharging him. Three days ago another man bought a stirrup for 13 Thaler. And the vase he broke did not cost the much. The man huffed, but did not speak out. He had caused enough trouble for one day. Plus, he could still feel the Markgrafs eyes on him. It didn’t feel angry or negative, but watched, he felt watched—which is always an awkward feeling. He separated the candles and grain from the stirrup. 

“This,” He said, pointing to the candles and grain. He then felt a large hand on his shoulder. His chest tightened. His breathing became a bit heavier as he slowly looked to see the Markgraf touching him. His hand was heavy, firm and kind of…comforting?

“Allow me. You are paying full price for half the contents and broken things, because of me.”

“Nein.” He said shyly, turning his eyes from the Agron and focusing on the items he wished to purchase. 

Agron lowered himself so that he would be eye to eye with the man, if the young man looked at him. “Bitte?” Agron said in a low voice, asking instead of insisting. 

“Nein.” The man said again firmly then added, “Danke, My Lord.” He dropped 12 thaler on the counter and then turned quickly to walk out of the store. 

+++

“Who was that?” Agron asked after a long silence.

“Nicolaus, my Lord.”

“Nicolaus?” Agron asked with extreme disbelief. 

“Yes my Lord…. My Lord I believe we left my daughter Cor…” The shopkeeper began.

“That cannot be his name.” Agron thought out loud, ignoring the man’s attempt to change the subject. 

“That is what he told me when first visited my shop.” The shopkeeper insisted.

“Mmmm,” Agron hummed as he swam in his thoughts. “I wish to know his name.” He headed toward the door.

“My Lord, will you not finish your reason for visiting your old friend?!” The shop keeper shouted in a last attempt to deter Agron from leaving. 

Agron stopped in the doorway. He looked up, noticing that the sun had begun her western descent in the clear sky. He did have matters to attend to besides shoes and mysterious foreign men, unfortunately. “Do you know where he lives?” 

“I do not my Lord.” Ingo lied. He knew the man stayed at the Beitel Gasthaus. “I can find out, when he returns for the stirrup.” 

Agron sighed. “Very well then.” He, reluctantly, turned from the doorway and toward the shopkeeper. 

“Come my Lord. Let us mold your foot; it has been a long time since you were here last.”

++++

After several minutes and failing to find the supplies for the cast, the shopkeeper and the Markgraf emerged from the store room. 

“Entschuldigungen, my Lord. I will have what I need in a few days.” The shopkeeper said hobbling after the Markgraf. “Is there anything else I can do for you my Lord?” 

“Nein, except what I have asked. I will return in at week’s end.” Agron turned to leave but stopped and faced the shopkeeper again. “Oh and Ingo...I would pay for his stirrup. Put it on my account.”

Ingo opened his mouth to object to the gesture but he did not have a valid reason. He bowed and simply replied, “Yes my Lord.” 

And with that Agron left the shop.


	2. Steigbügel und Namen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Early 16th century. Agron is a Markgraf, son of a duke and next in line for that position in ficitonal Germany. Nasir is a mysterious foriegner that has caught Agron's attention, obvs!
> 
> Ch. 2 Stirrups and Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Marcelareads for beta-ing!

Three days later the young man returned to the store. He had hoped to arrive early enough to steer clear of any officials, nobles, royalty or even the shopkeeper. The Markgraf had been kind… and handsome, though. The young man would not mind seeing him again; but only from a distance, to avoid any mishaps or offenses. He cautiously walked in the store but was soon relieved to see the shop empty. He went to the stirrups hanging on the wall and immediately picked up the one he wanted, well one similar to the one he had. This one had light brown straps. He inspected it; the U shaped ring was slightly smaller than the others but perfect for him.

“Entschuldigen,” A voice spoke. It was the shopkeeper’s son. “Yours is over here.” He gestured for the man to follow him to the front of the shop. He walked around the front desk and lifted the exact stirrup the young man wanted to purchase, the one with black leather straps. He laid the stirrup on the table. Just as the young man gathered the coins to pay, the shopkeeper appeared.

“So you return?” his grungy voice croaked out. “I will take care of this Edmund. Finish sweeping the front steps.” The boy nodded and left.

The young man held out the 16 Thaler to pay for the stirrup. The shopkeeper just stared at him for a moment. He felt uneasy and anxious under his gawk as though he were naked in the town center.

“Sechzehn Thaler,” the young man said, holding out the coins.

The shopkeeper continued his glare without word. The young man started to walk away…  
“You do not have to pay.” The shopkeeper said grudgingly. The young man now stared at the shopkeeper perplexed.

“The Markgraf purchased it for you.”

The corners of the young man’s mouth turned up ever so slightly, but he quickly blanked his expression. “Nein. Nein danke,” he said and held the money up.

The old man stared at him again, irritation written on his face. He didn’t want to give the young man the gift in the first place but he would not disobey the Markgraft. “I cannot accept the money. The item is paid for.”

The young man did not know what to do, to refuse would be rude, to accept….

“Danke,” He said. He reached for the stirrup but the shopkeeper slammed his hand down on his wrist pinning him to the table and driving the metal loop in his skin. The young man tried to get away but the shopkeeper outweighed him.

“It is fortunate that the Markgraf is kind and generous.” He leaned forward, menacingly eyeing the young man. His rank, hot breath assaulted the young man’s nostrils. “Your offense could have landed you in jail…. Still… you should not think much of the Markgraf actions. Verstehen?”

The young man did not respond. The shopkeeper released him. He grabbed the stirrup and left the shop.

**+**

Edmund was arranging the candles when Agron arrived.  
“Is your father here?” He startled the boy, who jumped and quickly bowed to him.

“Out back my Lord, I will fetch him.”

“Danke.”

A few moments later the shopkeeper hobbled in to the main room, attempting once again to bow to the Markgraft. “It is good to see you my Lord!” He said with high spirits. “And early, I did not expect you until morrow.”

“Yes, that is what I planned but I …” he hesitated; catching himself before he said what he really anticipated—seeing the young man again.

“Well it is fortunate that the necessary materials arrived yesterday.” Ingo said happily. “Come, follow me.”

**++**

Hours and molds later Agron was rolling his dark hose up his long leg. The shopkeeper carefully placed the molds on the shelf to allow them to dry properly.

“I will take these to the shoemaker tomorrow, after they have set. I will send word when they are ready.”

“Fine,” Agron said quickly, not really caring about the boots.  
“Is there anything else I can do for you my Lord?” Ingo asked.  
“Nein. I would have the information I requested.”  
“We also have new belts from…”  
“Ingo,” Agron said impatiently, “His residence”.  
The shopkeeper, who had dodged the subject all while he molded the Markgraf’s feet, could not delay any longer. “The Beitel Gasthaus my Lord.”  
“Vielen Dank,” Agron said as he eagerly turned to leave.

“He sent his gratitude; there is no need to visit him!” The shopkeeper called out to the Markgraf. But it was no use, he was set to purpose.

**+++**

Agron had to make a conscious effort not to move hurriedly to the Gasthaus, despite his excitement to see the young man again. He did not want to draw more attention than customary as he, his white horse and personal guard trotted down the narrow streets of Furight. He nodded and smiled as the people addressed him. This was the second time he had been in town this week. There would be talk but he didn’t care.

He didn’t know what he would say when he found him. He wasn’t even sure of why he was going to him, but something propelled him to find this man, speak with him, and maybe know him.

He passed the dressmakers shop, the bakery, and the back side of the gallows. Fortunately, the Gasthaus was north of the shop so he didn’t have to pass by the path to the castle. It was late in day, almost time for shops to close and the people to return home for dinner or retreat to the taverns.

Finally, he arrived at the Gasthaus. He dismounted his horse and tied her to the wooden bar. “Stay here,” he ordered his guards.

He walked slowly up to the front door of the building. Once he entered, he saw a large common room with 2 round tables and chairs. In the back, off to the right, there was an entryway to the kitchen. A woman and a young girl paced back and forth in the small space carrying plates and food. A narrow staircase led to an upper floor and five doors, three on the right and two on the left, lined the walls.

“Can I help you sir?” A tiny voice asked him, pulling him from his survey of the house.  
“Yes, I am looking for someone name… a Nicolaus, with dark hair and dark eyes.” Agron said.  
“Ada! Who is it?” The woman called out to the little girl, her voice muffled. The little girl ran back to her mother and brought her to Agron.

The woman’s hair was messy and her cheeks were red from the heat of the kitchen. She seemed to be the kind of woman in a permanent fluster, a busy body. As soon as she stepped into the room and got a good look at Agron she gasped and bowed.

“M...m...m’ Lord.” She stuttered. “How can I help you m’ Lord?”  
“I am looking for a young man. I was told his name is Nicolaus. He has dark hair and dark eyes. Does he stay here?”  
“Uh…He does m’Lord. But, he is not here at the moment.”  
“Do you know when he will return?” He asked quickly, barely hiding his disappointment.  
“Soon,” Ada replied sweetly. “He’s with his horse.”  
“I would wait for him then.”  
The woman looked nearly horrified as Agron went to sit in one of the chairs around the table. Her place was not suitable for a man of his status, not at all.

“May I get you water?” She asked timidly.

“Nein, danke.”

She stood there for a minute just staring at him. She was in awe that he was sitting in her common room. Agron von der Feuerriegel was famous beyond his title. He fought in the Goan War fearlessly leading his men to victory three times. He was a champion in jousting and wrestling and a skilled hunter and navigator. Agron was one of the principal voters in lowering the taxes two years ago. He physically helped build the third school in Furight. Not to mention, he was tall, very handsome and unmarried. He was favored all over Deutschland—by commoners, nobles and royalty--but the people of the Rhinedine province loved him like a prince.

The woman shook herself from her stupor and spoke softly. “My name is Wilma. Let me know of anything you need…. And please excuse my house m’ Lord.”

“I am not bothered.” He assured her. “Please carry on with your tasks as if I were not here.”  
She gave a nervous smile and said yes, although carrying on as if he wasn’t there would be impossible.

 **++++**  
The young man paused as he approached the Gasthaus. Two guards where standing near the horses post. It was odd but they ignored him so he continued to the back of the building toward the stables. The little girl was feeding Garba, an old brown and white mare, as he rounded the corner.

“Hallo.” He said to her with a small smile admiring her love of horses.  
“Hallo.” She chimed. “Someone’s here for you.”  
“A visitor?” The young man asked. He had only been in town for a few months and called no one friend, except maybe the little girl. All that he knew was miles, a lifetime, away. Who would visit him? He tied the reins to the post tightly and gave the horse a pat before entering the house.

“Finally!” The woman said frantically. “My nerves could not bear more waiting.” She wiped her hand across her forehead. “Come, he’s been waiting for you... The nerve of you keeping him waiting.”

“But I…I was not expecting anyone,” The young man said. “Who...” He began to ask but the woman waved her hands to hush him.

“Never mind, just don’t keep him waiting any longer.” She pushed him through the doorway to the common room.

The young man gulped when he saw the man’s profile. It was the Markgraf! His breath fell heavier as he walked slowly and quietly to him.  
“You wish to see me my Lord?” He asked dumbfounded. He didn’t think he would ever see the Markgraf again--well, not this close.

The Markgraf turned slowly to look at the young man. A huge smile appeared on his face. He smiles like the sun, the young man thought. He found himself smiling back, though he was still wondering why the Markgraf was there.

The Markgraf’s crystal green eyes gazed at the young man. He looked at him like he could see through to his heart and soul, to the very makings of him. It was daunting that this man, nearly a prince and unknown to him, would look at him in such a way; like he had found something he had been seeking.

Their first encounter did not allow the young man to make sense of the gaze. Embarrassment and dread had taken over his wits. But now, he saw the man in front of him, looking at him. The young man should have shied away from the Markgraf, his mind told him to bow his head—be respectful and humble, but something made his eyes meet the Markgraf's and embrace the intensity.

“Forgive me for seeking you unknowingly… but I… I had to see you again.” The Markgraf finally spoke after what seemed like days.  
“I...” He began but was interrupted by a horse neighing and approaching voices. He looked around the room and only saw the little girl staring at them like they were an anomaly, a rainbow in the dark or something of the like. It was almost dinner time; the Gasthaus would soon be full.  
“Can we go somewhere?” The Markgraf asked. “Private.”  
The young man nodded and moved toward the front door.  
“No, not that way,” Agron said quickly. His guards were waiting for him outside. The less they saw the better.  
“Come.” The young man said. He switched direction and briskly walked out the back entrance with Agron close behind.

**+++++**

They walked to the stables behind the Gasthaus, finding the furthest stall from the door. When they stepped inside, Agron leaned against the left wall and the young man against the right. It seemed like they had so much to say but the words were trapped. The setting sun highlighted Agron’s features-- his fine brown hair, the sharp bridge of his nose, the roundness of his cheeks and the faint lines of laughter beginning in the corners of his eyes.

“Thank you for purchasing the stirrup.” The young man finally said. “I can re-pay you if...”  
“Nonsense,” Agron interjected. “I am happy and able to do so, plus I was the cause of the increased price.”

The young man hesitantly shook his head in agreement, making them both chuckle.

“Truth is,” Agron started, uncertainty in his voice, “I’ve been thinking about you since that day... It’s the damnedest thing. I don’t even know your name.” The young man did not respond but he locked eyes with him. “May I know your name?”

“You know my name my Lord. You asked for me.”

“Yes, Nicolaus is what the shopkeeper told me, but you are too dark of skin for such a German name. May I know your name, your real name?” He asked.

The young man shifted uncomfortably. His dark eyes moved from the straws of hay to the walls of the tiny stable and on to the horizon, all to avoid the Markgraf’s gaze. Not because of the Markgraft, but because the question scratched at a buried past. He was forced to give up his name, his life. He had not been himself, not been his name in over a year. The young man opened his mouth to speak, to give some sort of response, but the Markgraf raised his hands releasing him from the obligation.

“Forgive me. You do not know me as friend from foe. If you wished to be called Nicolaus, I will do so.”

The young man nodded hesitantly.

“But one day… one day you will want to tell me your name, you will want me to know you.” Agron said with assurance.

The young man still avoided Agron’s eyes but his heart jumped at the declaration.

“My Lord!?!” A voice shouted down the pathway. It was the Markgraf’s guards searching for him.

The Markgraf sighed and leaned out of the stall. “Wait there!” He yelled and turned back to the young man. “Would you see me again?” he asked.

The young man felt those eyes on him again and he could not stay away, he met them. They were familiar and intent. They made him want to trust this man.

He nodded and replied, “Ja.”

“My Lord, Der Herzog und Herzogin await you!” The guards shouted.

“In three nights, after evening meal, meet me at the grove on the northwest side of town.”  
The Markgraf smiled and ran off.

**++++++**

“What was that about?” Wilma asked nosily as the young man walked back in.  
“Nichts.” He said plainly but the vigor in his eyes said something different.


	3. eine romantische Verabredung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Agron stalked 'the young man' and smiled and then got a date! :)
> 
> Ch. 3 A Romantic Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Marcelareads for beta-ing!

“Nicolaus!” Wilma’s voice rang in his ears. He turned to her, dazed as his thoughts fell back to reality. He could hardly believe only a few days had passed since the Markgraf found him. Time moved as honey poured in the winter dragging the days like weeks.

“There is no need to shout,” he replied and resumed swirling the rag in the lukewarm water against the wood plate. His voice was calm and low, completely hiding the anticipation and excitement rushing within him.

“After I have said your name three times, yes there is!” She huffed at him. Then her brows gradually moved inward, changing her expression from annoyance to curiosity. “What has you so occupied that it takes you half the night to clean a dish?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly, maybe too quickly. “And it has not been that long.”

“Yes,” She said, snatching the plate from his crinkled fingers. “It has!”

“You have acted strangely for days now.” She remarked, staring at him. He didn’t respond. Her eyes narrowed as she thought, then popped open. Only one thing had happened in the past week that was unordinary.

“Is it to do with the Markgraf? Why are you thinking of him? What business could you have with him?” Again, the young man did not reply and remained stoic. “You said he only came here to see if you received the stirrup.” She said with a bit of query in her tone, digging to see if there was more to the story.

“Ja,” he said flatly.  
“Well then, whatever you’re thinking, forget it. He won’t be dealing with the likes of you again.” She declared before leaving the kitchen.

**+**

“Agron!”

Agron was just turning the corner when someone called his name. He was in such haste that he almost didn’t hear the whisper. He leaned his body backward to find the source. Even though the large windows poured moonlight into the stone hallways it was still difficult to see. But as the figure approached, Agron realized it was his brother, Duro. Agron sighed in relief. Escaping his little brother would be much easier than his mother.

“Where are you going?” He asked before his face was fully visible.

“Nowhere,” Agron said. It was a useless lie. He was fully dressed with a brown hooded cloak and the hour was late.

“You would lie to me so blatantly?” Duro asked, shaking his head in lighthearted disapproval. “You left dinner so quickly I thought something was wrong.”

“I am just going for a walk, no place particular.”

Duro’s thick eye brows rose. “Without your guards??”

He glared at Agron. Agron was never vague with him and if he was…… “Ahhh, one of those walks!” Duro grinned.

“No!” Agron said laughing at the suggestive face Duro was making.

“Right, well just make certain mother does not find out. She will kill you if she knew you were sneaking around.”

“Duro, stop, I just want some air. We both know that the guards can sometimes be more of a bother than aid.”

Duro agreed. If not for their clothes, decorations or body guards many would not recognize them. They could do as they please in peace without the veneration or contempt that their position and titles bring; or the rules and responsibilities that confine them. Sometimes one needs anonymity to live life.

“Be careful.”

“Always,” Agron said then turned to leave.

“Besides…I do not think it is my body that needs protection.” Duro opened his mouth to speak, he knew it! Agron smirked, pulled the hood over his head and disappeared down the unlit corridor.

++

There was only one direct entrance into Reigel. The castle sat atop a hill overlooking Furight with a bush covered cliff at its back. Thick oak trees surrounded the large stone structure hindering access to the castle except by the road at its front gate. Anything wider than a horse would have to take that way. This entrance was also guarded day and night. Agron would be allowed to pass, of course, but his leaving would be reported. Fortunately, there was another unguarded path. It led to the Lists east of castle then continued to a narrow road leading directly to town.

Agron briskly descended the dark path. Dinner had taken longer than expected. He was sure the young man had been waiting on him for some time by now. He hurried through the dark streets. The desolate roads gave the impression that it was later than he thought. As he neared the grove he began to worry that the young man had come and gone, or worst that he hadn’t shown at all.

Agron made the last turn, southeast, toward Blattmauer grove. When he passed the last row of buildings, relief started when he made out a human form near the trees. A full smile crept on to his face as he neared and was able to recognize the young man sitting on an old tree stump. He was barely tall enough to sit on the decaying bark, only his toes touched the ground. His head was down, concentrating on fidgeting hands. Every so often he would look up toward the main road to Riegl. He seemed anxious which delighted Agron. Whenever they spoke the man was so even tempered that Agron thought he was alone in his feelings.

“Nicolaus!” Agron whispered loudly. The man turned to him startled but relaxed once he recognized him.

“Please forgive my delay, dinner was longer than usual. I hope you did not wait long.” Agron said. His eyes studying the young man as they always did intrigued and pleased with the sight. “How was your day?”

“Good, my lord.” The man said quietly.

“Please, do not call me that. My name is Agron.” The young man nodded.  
“Is there somewhere in particular you wished to go?” Agron asked getting a perplexed look from the man.

“I thought you had something in mind, my….Agron.” The man replied. The order of the corrected words made Agron smile.

“I did… I do. But I would rather do something you wanted. It does not matter really. I just want to spend time with you. I have an idea but it may be a bit… vulgar.”

The young man’s expression turned shocked. He opened his mouth to speak but…

“… Not that!” Agron chuckled. “Come. Follow me.” He held out his hand. “Although, I do like the way you think.”

A little smirk tugged at the corner of the young man’s lips. His eyes fell to the ground before meeting Agron’s again. If nothing else happened with them Agron vowed to make him laugh.

**+++**

It was not easy walking through the grove. The dense trees and littered forest floor were used as a natural barrier to Furight. The moonlight barely pierced through the wide leaves.  
They did not speak as they walked. The young man blindly, but confidently, trusted Agron to guide them through the dark forest. He did not even pay attention to their course, only watched the man leading him. The cloak regrettably covered the majority of his body, only his short cropped hair and the side of his face were visible; so the young man’s stare travelled down to the large hand enclosing his--warm and protective. He felt a comfort in the simple touch and tightened their grip. Agron resisted the urge to turn to him but smiled. They continued walking until they reached a dell.

In the middle of the clearing stood a single structure surrounded by nothing but trees. It was simple, a fachwerkhäuser sitting on top of a thin layer of stone. An oak frame made random patterns in the wattle and dub with several square windows carved out of the wall. It was vast; two square sections joined together, one part smaller with a low roof. The size almost made it looked grand, like the buildings near the castle, despite its actual quality. It was barely more than an abandoned shanty; except that it was large and lively. Seven horses were tied to a post outside. Every window was lit and emanated laughter, talking and other obscure noises.

“What is this?” The young man asked, breaking the easy silence between them.  
“Just trust me.” Agron replied. “Come.”

Agron did not enter the main door. He instead led the young man to the side door of the smaller section. Agron walked through the place as though it was his own. They passed through an open area with a stove and table. A sleeping child was lying on a cot in the corner and a small room occupied another corner. They passed through the door and came to a short hallway. Two doors were on both sides of the hall and the light and noises lay at the end. They continued until they entered a large communal area.

A huge mass of men and women were drinking, laughing, and socializing. They were so loud the young man did not understand how they were able to hear each other, or how Agron’s whistle caught one man’s attention. He was tall, built and ruggedly handsome. Agron tilted his head to a corner and the man nodded. Finally, they settled into a nook of the room with small table and a bench against the wall. It was barely lit and sort of separate from the crowd.

Agron opened his mouth to speak but a plump woman came to the table with two large mugs of godale. “Well m’lord, this is a surprise.” She said. “It has been too long!”  
“Too long!” Agron restated. He took a sip of his drink and sighed loudly. “Still the best godale in the land! I would have this over wine any day!” He laughed. The woman stared at him with amusement as he guzzled the drink.

“Is that that all you have for me, praises for my ale?” She asked holding out her hand.  
Agron abruptly stood to his feet. He took the hand offered him, not soft and unscathed or privileged as the hands he was usually presented, but worn, mature, wise and thus more beautiful. He bowed low and gracefully then kissed her hand.

“My lady,” he said teasingly, making her giggle like a young maiden.

“And who do we have here?” the barmaid asked turning to the young man watching them. “Handsome and foreign, where did you come from?”

“Liesl!” A random voiced yelled from the crowd.

“Hold the thought; I must tend to my beasts.” She smiled and walked away.

Finally they were alone, somewhat, and settled. They didn’t talk much in the beginning, only stealing quick glances of each other and quickly turning away when noticed. Agron wasn’t sure of what he should say …

“How long have you been in Furight?” he asked, unable to think of anything else.

“A few months.”

“You came alone? Without family or companions?”

“Yes.” The man answered without explanation. Agron awkwardly nodded his head  
agreeing, although there was nothing to agree too.

“You speak Duetsch very well. How did you learn? I have never met someone like you that knew the language so fluently.”

“I was a scholar, so to speak. I studied language and medicine. ”

“I studied medicine.” Agron stated. The man looked at him surprised.

Agron flashed a quick bright smile. “Not all men of title confine their mind to sport, women and power…. although, I do enjoy wrestling and jousting. I have been told that I am arrogant concerning those two only.”

“Only?” the young man asked in jest.

“Only,” Agron restated and smiled. “However I cannot confirm or deny that.” His displayed dimples made the young man give him a slight closed-mouth smile. It was close but not the smile Agron was aiming for.

Liesl brought over another round of ale for them. The young man hadn’t even notice he had emptied the first large cup. He was nervous and drinking occupied him.

“Why have you settled in Deutschland? Most favor Italy, Spain or even… France.” Agron said the last word harshly coating it with disdain.

The young man chuckled. “I take it you do not like the French?”

Agron face scrunched. ”Nein, not in the least.”

“I had to leave; I had no destination in mind. I lay a map on the table, closed my eyes and pointed to a place. Deutschland was under my finger, so by chance, I came here.”

“Nein.” Agron interjected. “I do not believe in chance, it is fate. No matter how you decided, even if the choice was taken from you, you would have ended up in Deutschland.” He grinned again making the young man feel silly happy things that he contained under a shield of apathy. Agron gulped more of the ale. “Fate,” He reiterated.

“Perhaps…” the young man said slowly, looking out at the crowd before he felt Agron’s gaze. He met it and immediately began sinking in to it. Just as Agron was about to speak again the large man from earlier approached them.

“Fruend!” his voice boomed breaking the connection.  
“Donar!” Agron yelled back. They were loud but no match for the crowd which had seemed to just now become audible again to the young man. They clasped hands then embraced each other as brothers.

“It has been too long! Is all well?” Donar asked. Agron shook his head. “And that callow brother of yours?

“Duro is well, very well in fact, he is finally getting married.”

Donar cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Agron was one to talk of ‘finally’. Agron understood that look. “I know, I know,” he replied, “but I have never looked for a wife.”

Donar turned to the young man. “No,” he said definitively before looking at Agron again. “No you have not.” An odd silence fell between them passing unsaid messages. It was obvious that the men had known each other for a long time and that they had offered each other understanding and support in the most trying times.

Donor slapped Agron’s shoulder breaking the tension. “Well fortunately for me, in my place, I do not have to cater to you as though you were special.” He hugged Agron again before leaving.

Agron sat back down the smile on his face diming when he turned to the young man whose head was down. He had not said much more than the obligatory answers to forced questions. Agron felt foolish.

“Perhaps I should not have brought you here,” He said.

“Nein,” the young man responded quickly, his brown eyes shining in the low light. “I like it.”

“I wanted to be alone with you, but I thought you would be uncomfortable. I come here because it is festive yet discreet. The people will be too drunk to remember what happens here or they do not care. It is… refreshing.”

Quiet fell again and they drank, finishing their second cup.

“Is it difficult?” The young man finally asked a question of own. “Being so known and watched?”

“It is a paradox. I am blessed to be offered every human want. Yet I feel cursed as I am denied some of the most basic human needs.” A frustrated tone seeped into his voice. “Such is the irony of life I am told, to always want what you do not have.”

The young man turned from Agron. His finger traced the rim of the cup as he mulled over that statement. It was very true.  
Sensing that he had struck common ground Agron asked, “What contradictions do you live with little man?”

The young man shook his head to avoid answering but then snapped around like he had heard an explosion. “DO NOT call me that!” He said sternly, his eyebrows furrowed and lips tightened.

“Ahh! There it is; that bit of fire I saw before when you tried to slay me with stares for merely offering help.” The young man looked away slightly embarrassed. “Never have I been given such a glare!”

Agron creased his brows, squinted his eyes, pursed his lips and flared his nostrils in an exaggerated imitation of the young man. The young man took one look at his ridiculous expression and burst into laughter.

“I did not look like that,” he said through chortles. “My nostrils do not flare.”

“Yes you did, I swear!” Agron said laughing. “I thought you would bare teeth next. I was frightened.” He said in jest, holding his hand to his heart, before redoing the face earning another bout of laughter from them both. He did it!

The ale and laughter had the man swaying a bit. His cheek bumped Agron’s shoulder. He looked up to apologize but fell straight into those green eyes again. Their eyes held each other for the longest moment. Their mouths hovered just out of reach; they could feel the breath and heat from the other. Their lips magnetically approached each other, closer and closer until….it was taken away.

The young man coughed and turned from Agron.

“Tell me more about yourself.” He said quickly trying to recover from the sudden awkwardness. His cheeks felt numb and tingly all at once.

Agron just stared at the young man, amused. His fortress was weakening.  
“Nein, I asked you a question.”

“I...”

Just then a plate broke on the floor taking them from each other. The young man moved away from Agron. Agron sighed before turning to see Donar splayed out over the serving counter.

He had been pushed and knocked the plates and cups to the floor. Saxa was standing between him and another man. Agron could imagine what had happen. He also knew what else was occurring in Donar’s head. His attacker laughed as Donar stood back to his feet. Donar smirked. The man had caught him off guard and threw off his balance, but he was a fool to think he had won. Donar hit the man in the nose, making him gush blood before lunging forth slamming him to the table on his back, with his elbow pressed to his throat.

The man’s companions stood from the table to attack Donar but Agron leapt to his side.

The sized him up, he stared them down.  
One ran at him. Agron knelt down, caught the man by his legs. He hoisted him up and  
and slammed his head and neck against the wood floor, knocking him out.

“Flaunt,” Donar muttered.

The other two men backed down, glancing at their dispatched comrades, and then ran for the door.

“Do not shy away now, we were about to have fun!” Donar shouted and released his captive..

“Are you alright?” Agron asked.

“I had it well in hand friend.” Donar said. Agron smiled, but remained at his side. “…or would you like me to prove it!?”

Agron threw his hands up in mock surrender. “I’ll take my leave then,” he said. He gave Donar a pat on the back and then walked back to the young man. “Shall we go?”

The young man nodded and followed him out the way they came.

++++

The return to their meeting place seemed quicker than their previous journey, although the young man was sure their pace was slower.

“I am sorry about that.” Agron said as they neared the clearing.

“No need, it was entertaining and impressive.”

“Yeah well, I am supposed to think before I act—kind of forgot that.” Agron smiled. “Thank you for accompanying me.”  
Agron was unsure of what to say or do, unsure if he should continue pursuit. He forced a little smile, un-dimpled, then awkwardly turned and began to walk away.

“Do you not wish to see me again?” the young man asked, his voice soft in the dark.

Agron spun around quickly. “Ja! Ja, of course! You’re just... I thought …. You are very quiet. I thought maybe you did not want to see me again.”  
Agron faintly saw the white of his teeth and realized he was smiling.

“I’m cautious, not quiet…. And it’s the opposite; actually, I look forward to seeing you again.”


	4. Nacht Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: So Agron and 'the Young Man' went on a "date". It was awkward, then good, the too close and then a fight happened. But they are digging each other so they make plans to see each other again. 
> 
> Ch. 4: Night Rendezvous

 “You were out until late hours the other night, where were you?” Wilma asked, leaning over the young man’s shoulder. He could not see her but he felt the pressure of her glare. She was a very meddlesome woman who prided herself on knowing everything about everyone.

“I do not know what you speak of,” the young man answered flatly as possible.

“I did not see you sneak off, but I know you crept in.”

“I went for a drink.”

“Hmmm…” she mused. Somehow she knew he was not telling her the entire truth. “It is not the drink I ask about, it is the company. Who did you drink with? Late night drinks are rarely alone.” She pried harder for the hidden information. The young man was silent. He did not know many people to use as an alibi. And anyone he could think of she would know. 

“Nicolaus!” Bern, Wilma’s husband, called loudly and suddenly. “Are we working today or has talking to my wife become gainful?”

He stood from his chair quickly and joined Bern at the door, silently thanking the man for rescuing him from the questioning. Although he knew that would not be the last of it.

+

“Lord Agron, may we have your attention?” Sir Piersbreick pleaded. Agron was slumped in his father’s chair. He looked vacant, propped on his hand. His thoughts were only of the young man and when he could see him again. 

“Yes,” Agron replied in a dry tone, showing his disinterest.

“What say you then?” Sir Eberhardt asked. Agron just stared at him.

“About Lithig my lord,” Sir Piersbreick interjected emphasizing his words to show his annoyance.

Agron sighed heavily, equally annoyed. The council meeting had dragged on far beyond the allotted time. “If the people of Lithig need more provisions then send it to them. I do not see the need to discuss this. They need help, help them.”

“Well my Lord, we would have to take food from the castles surplus, no other post or village can spare anything.”

“Did you not hear what you just said?” Agron asked. The man looked at him slightly confused. “ _Surplus_ , meeting concluded.” Agron stood, the council stood, and he left the room.

++

“Agron!”

Agron was huddled in conversation with a messenger when someone called him. 

“Agron!” his mother repeated.

He finished speaking with the messenger and sent him on his way. Agron turned to his mother with a smile on his face—most of it real. “Mutter!”

“What were you discussing with Hanno?” Lady Anya asked. She was a beautiful, graceful and sharp woman, barely old enough to be his mother. Agron loved her dearly but of all the prying eyes in Deutschland hers’ were the keenest and largest.

“Nothing,” Agron said sprightly. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

“Twenty-nine years I have known you and still you try to lie to me.” She said in an equally chipper tone.

“Time is a fleeting thing mother, why waste it on happenings with a messenger?” He gave her a smile brighter than the sun, revealing crescent moons on its sides. She huffed, that smile was his weapon against her. She forgave and forgot anything before it.

“Well then… how did you fare?” She asked, looping her arm in his before walking again.

“Fare? Oh, the meeting, fine.”

“Fine?” She raised an eyebrow, requesting more detail.

“Yes, fine, we discussed food, nothing important.” He said, mildly annoyed with her prodding.

“Sonne, you must take these meetings seriously. One day, you will be the deciding voice. The men need to know you are concerned so that you will be respected.”

“They questioned whether or not to aid a needy village.”

His mother smiled. “You have to make the minor choices before anyone can trust in you to make the right important decisions. Be thankful for a clear choice, it will not always be that way….”

Agron nodded.

“Speaking of decisions, I need your help with the menu for the Jubiläum.”

Agron stopped abruptly. “Why me?” He groaned.

“Because your father is not well and this could be an important event for you.” She said, pulling him toward the kitchen.

“How so?” He replied before thinking.

“You know how so.”

+++ 

It was midday when the envoy came to the Gasthaus. His stately attire brought attention to him as he walked down the dead end street directly into the Gasthaus. He made no eye contact with anyone until he reached Wilma. She had just come in from the stables.

“Are you the proprietor of this establishment?” He asked. She nodded. “Is Nicolaus here?”

“Uh...He is in the field’s sir.” She wiped her curly hair from her face. “He should be in soon for midday meal.”

“Good, if it is alright with you, I will wait.”

“I do not mind, but can I not deliver the message for you? I am sure you have more important things to do. ”

“Nein, danke, I am to deliver this message directly to him and no other.” The man stated in way that ended further conversation or questions.

Nicolaus and Bern soon returned to the Gasthaus. Wilma peeped out from the kitchen looking frazzled.

“YOU! Where have you been!?” She hissed at them. They both looked at each other. “You, Nicolaus! If you are going to have statesmen to my house can you at least warn me?!” The woman seemed a nervous wreck.

“Has something happened?” Bern asked worriedly.

“Nein,” she said, “They just make me anxious sitting and waiting there.”

The young man walked up to the messenger and introduced himself as Nicolaus. Giving his name garnered a disbelieving stare; the envoy looked at him as though he was being tricked. The young man was not sure what the messenger expected but he was obviously not it.

“Sir?” Nicolaus interrupted his gawking.

“Uh...Yes. Well, I was sent here by…” The man began his preface out of habit but decided not to continue. The young man most likely already knew who had sent him and the bystanders didn’t need to know.  He held out a sealed envelope.

The Young Man opened it.

‘Tomorrow night’ was all that was written on the paper inside. He caught the smile that rushed to his face and thanked the messenger.

++++

Agron literally ran to the meeting place at the edge of the grove. Beads of sweat formed on his temples as he willed his feet to move faster and prayed that the young man would still be waiting for him. Dinner was excruciatingly long; course after course came to impress Herzog and Herzogin Schultz, who had arrived early for the Jubilaum.

Afterward, his mother insisted that he entertain der Herzog; cards, darts, and pointless hints and praises of der Herzog’s daughter took precious time. Only after everyone had retired to their chambers was he free to leave.  He rounded the last corner before the grove to find no one there. His heart sank, although, he expected it. It had been hours since dinner meal, no one should have to wait that long.

He should have counted the night as a loss and return to the castle, but he headed to the Gasthaus instead. 

It did not take him long to reach the inn--either the distance was shorter than he thought or his walk was a run. He could see that the main room was unlit. He thought to go to the young man’s window but realized he didn’t know which room he occupied. Most of the rooms were dark, but some were lit. He carefully peered into the rooms with candlelight seeking the young man. He made his way around the entire building growing more anxious with each room checked and the young man unfound.

Finally, there was only one room left. Agron walked to edge of the window on the last room. It was a little smaller than the others and higher, varying from the level of the other guest rooms. He leaned over, slightly, just enough to get a glimpse of the tenant.

The young man was lying on a low, meager bed, staring at the ceiling with a book across his chest. His hands were folded under his head as he thought.

Agron took a step toward the window to become visible. A branch snapped under his feet startling the young man. He snatched a knife from under his pillow and turned it on a surprised Markgraf.

“Apologies, I...” Agron said weakly, taken aback by the ferocity in the young man’s eyes. 

“Forgive me,” the young man said in relief, the severity in his eyes diminishing. “I did not know it was you.”

“No need to apologize, I would have reacted the same if a strange man was at my window at this hour.” Agron was hesitant. His eyes darted around the room avoiding the young man’s. It was improper, inconsiderate and crazy to call on him this late but he had to see him.

“Even if the man might be welcomed?” The young man asked interrupting Agron’s mental chastising. The worries instantly faded and Agron’s face lit up, even before he looked at the young man who stared at him with gleaming dark brown eyes.

“Well, I must at least apologize for my delay.”

“There is no need.” The young man cut him off.

 “Yes there is,” Agron said. “I am sorry you had to wait. The…”

“Who said I waited?” The young man quipped. “Or even that I had come?” He taunted.

Agron’s pleading face went vacant then saddened all in a second, feeling foolish for assuming. The young man remained stoic for a while feigning indifference but soon smiled which made Agron laughed.

“You do not need to apologize because I understand. I understand… _obligations_.” His voice was serious and weighted with the last word.

Agron nodded his head. “Will you grant me your company?”

 “I would… but I cannot. I must wake early, before dawn.”

“To work the fields?” Agron asked with a bit of disdain in his voice.

“Yes.”

“It is beneath you.” Agron declared.

“How do you know what is beneath me?” The young man asked, his lips curling into a smirk.

“I just…know. I can tell…. You deserve more… everything.” The flames from the candle flickered on his handsome face. Agron looked at the young man with such sincerity that he felt like he was literally falling into the vert depths. It made him want to loose sense, loose himself, in him, but he held his composure. 

 “I have had everything… and was little more than a prisoner.” He spoke utterly; his voice and mind were distant for a second before returning. “Little, even nothing is preferred… if I can live my life as I choose.”

“So you are choosing to not come with me?”  Agron asked him coyly.

“I will not tell you answers that you already know.” He replied, playing the game with Agron.

“Then tell me answers that I want. Come with me! We will not be long.” Those wanting eyes…he could not deny this man. The young man sighed at his lack of resolve and walked to the window.

“Will you not use the door?” Agron asked as he lifted his hands up to help the young man...

“I would rather my affairs remain my own.”

He perched on the ledge in a squat for a moment, eyeing the distance from the window to the ground. He made a small leap to get down. Agron must have been closer to the wall than he could see in the dark because he did not land on ground but on top of him. Agron could have easily caught his weight but the volley took him by surprised and they tumbled to the grass. They both snickered loud and carelessly.

“Fortunate that you are not enraged, that battle leap would have finished me.” Agron said through chortles and coughs.

 “Apologies my lord.”

He propped himself up by his arms making his back arch. The layers of clothing separating them counted for nothing as his weight pressed their groins together. Agron’s flesh was soft, but started thickening. The young man could feel it awakening under the weight and feel of him. He shuddered slightly, his chest tightened and his own cock began plumping at the feel of the Agron’s hard body and cock pinned under him. He looked down at Agron, locking eyes with him--his words lost. Agron had quieted, they both had. That look he had before, the first time he looked at him-- that needy and giving look, filled his eyes. Except this time the young man returned it--unknown to him, but it was there. The two gazes reached out to each other in the night, intensifying the moment. Everything was unbearably loud and softly quiet, too fast and too slow at the same time.

The position was awkward. The young man’s back was convex, lifting him above Agron. Most of his weight was on Agron’s stomach making him strain a bit to breathe but they were somehow comfortable. There was something easy and right about them being so close….

Approaching footsteps broke the moment.

The young man seemed to just now realize their position and scurried from atop the man. He sat back on his knees and Agron sat up. But the person walked to the stables instead.

They sat there for a while, awkwardly, not sure of what to say. Agron pulled at the blades of grass, twisting the long strands around each other. The young man picked at pebbles in the dirt. They were sort of embarrassed and wary. They both felt _that_ ; it was illicit _and_ wonderful.

“Agron,” Agron said suddenly. The young man looked at him confused. “You said my Lord. Please, call me Agron.”

The young man nodded and gave a little smile. “Where to, Agron?”

Agron smiled mischievously. ‘”Actually, I have no destination in mind. I only wanted to get you out of the room.”

The young man turned. “Nowhere? My leg or arm or worse could have been broken for naught!”

“You landed perfectly.” Agron grinned. “And my company is not for naught!”

“So you think,” The young man retorted. He was bold and sharp and beautiful; the trepidation of the other night was absent. He was more himself this time and Agron was enchanted.

The young man scolded him for tricking him but the conversation that followed let Agron know that he was forgiven and even liked. They talked about everything and nothing for hours—history, medicine, jousting, the new world.

 They had reached a quiet moment, when the young man slightly shifted his position toward Agron. He yawned and laid his head against the wall. He had ignored much needed sleep but now it was gaining on him.

“What book are you reading?” Agron asked him, trying to keep him awake.

“Mmmm? Oh... The Decameron.”

“It is yours?” He asked. The young man nodded. “Is it a manuscript? It does not look printed.”

“Yes,” the young man nodded, “I like them better that way.”

“It must have been expensive.”

“Yes but beyond its monetary worth. I collect books. I love them, not just the words printed in them but the actual book; the musky smell of paper clinging to your hands, the feel of supple leather bounding the pages, the lines, dips and curves of lettering….” The young man trailed off in thoughts. “I only have that one now,” He paused for a moment, like he was taken back somewhere. “I had an ebony cabinet with double doors and a lock for my books. They were that important to me.” 

“I wish I could share your sentiment. I have never read a book that brought me such joy….of course the book that holds my strongest memory is the Bible.”

“What?!” The young man gawped at him. “You do not find ultimate joy in your holy book.” He teased in a pseudo incredulous tone, practically blaspheming with ease, which delighted Agron.

“No... No I do not find any joy in being labeled an abomination that will burn in hell for innate feelings.” Agron said earnestly. The smile on the young man’s face subsided. He knew exactly what Agron spoke of, though his religion what not his own. The mood had suddenly become grim. It was a serious matter they spoke of-- that they were doing. They both knew that.  

“That is why I believe only in God, religions are for this world.”

“So you are above the world?” Agron asked playfully, trying to shift the mood back.

“No…unfortunately.” The young man looked down, a wave of sadness sweeping over his handsome features. “I wish… I wish I did not want…”

“Why?” Agron asked abruptly, cutting him off. The young man looked up and was caught in that gaze again. It was intense and dazzling even in the faint light.  He felt it all around him and through him, like it had swallowed him up.

“Because….” The young man started to speak but he could not form a thought. Agron was so close to him that he could felt his exhale on his face. The young man pulled back a bit. “Like you said you can never have what you want… to want is dangerous.”

“Yes, but to have it…” Agron floated close to him again-- that powerful magnetic pull drawing him in. “… even for a moment… is worth all the risk.”

And with that the young man closed the bit of distance left between them and kissed him. It was quick, his lips were there and gone in the same instant.

“Apologies, I should no...” but he was silenced by Agron’s mouth returning to his. His soft thin lips were an oasis amongst the scruffy stubble on his winsome face. The hairs scratched and teased the young man. He loved the contrast, the hard and soft blending together creating a distinctive and tantalizing sensation. The young man titled his head to the side, moving his lips slowly over Agron’s, tasting and exploring. He didn’t rush his way in, it wasn’t crude and shoddy-- a means to a sexual end like Agron was used to--but lovely.

Agron cupped his cheek, stoking his thumb along his jaw as he locked, released and locked with his lips again and again.  It was leisurely and alluring, foretelling the possibilities of them. The young man’s hand ran along Agron’s leg, gripping at the cloth covering the flesh and muscles, the rich fabric hiding the luscious treasure. The young man licked Agron’s lips, a playful warning before he slowly opened his mouth and gently pushed his tongue into Agron’s mouth. A low moan escaped Agron as he massaged Agron’s tongue with his, deepening the connection and undoing himself. 

He was kissed on the lips but felt it all over, his fingers, stomach, groin, toes, mind everything was buzzed and humming and feeling this kiss, feeling Agron. He rose up on to his knees, positioning himself over Agron, leaning into him, pressing harder, kissing more fervently. He grasped Agron’s neck, rousing him to his knees to match the young man’s ferocity. Each touch of lips was harder and more passionate, each suck and bite and lick was bringing them closer to no return—but they couldn’t, not now. The young man pulled away from him, breathing wildly and smiling senselessly.

He kissed him again, milder than before, just a press of his lips to Agron’s mouth before closing them around his lips then pulling back. Agron’s eyes remained closed even after the young man pulled away. He hung in the rapture a little longer before opening them.

“I must leave.”

‘What? Why?” Agron swallowed hard and licked his dry lips.

“Because…” He said breathlessly. “Because if we continue, we will not stop…”

“I do not see the wrong in that.” Agron kissed him again.

The young man shook his head and smiled. “I must leave.” He repeated.

Agron sighed deeply, disappointed, but nodded. He did not want to stop. He could go on for hours, days. He wanted more and more… all, but he would respect whatever the young man wanted.

He to his feet and Agron followed. Agron laced his fingers to help lift him back up to the window.

“When can I see you again?” Agron asked as soon as the young man was back in his room. His mind was still whirling from the kiss. He didn’t even attempt to hide the eagerness in his tone.

“You are the Markgraf, the man of import; I should ask you that question.”

“I do not know…. I will send word, Nicolaus.” Agron turned to walk away but the young man reached out his window and grabbed him. Agron had said the name twice before and the young man didn’t think much about it. The name was necessary; it was his shield; his mask. But now, the young man hated it on Agron’s tongue. Agron somehow felt safe and familiar, he didn’t know why or how but he felt he knew him. He didn’t want to hide from him.

“Nasir,” He said. “My name… my name is Nasir.”

Agron smiled and kissed him again--hard, deep and happily.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to call this chapter First Base! :) I know it's too modern but that's what happened! ;)


	5. eine Einladung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: They got to know each other a little better. Nasir gave Agron his name and Agron got to first base! Pretty damn good night!
> 
> Chapter 5: An Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Marcelareads

Agron seemed to glide all the way back to the castle with leisurely steps and full heart. He had a feeling of elation and contentment that he had never felt before especially from just a kiss and a name. To anyone it may have been nothing, it may have been trivial, knowing just a name but Agron knew it was the beginning—the start to that something that he felt the first day he saw Nasir.

He crawled into bed just as the sun was peeking through the east horizon. It took him a while to settle his mind of his feelings and thoughts, but luckily they were not the weighty troubled ones that usually plagued him. They were warm, happy and hopeful. He closed his eyes and saw dark brown eyes, long lashes, tender smiles and black hair; after a while he fell into a sweet, peaceful slumber….

He barely sank into his sleep when someone knocked on his door. Agron turned over and pressed a pillow over the side of his head to ignore the request but the person persisted.

“Bruder! I know you hear me!” Duro yelled at him through the thick door.

Agron sighed and stared at the ceiling for a bit before reluctantly rolling out of bed to answer his brother. He barely unlocked the latch when Duro pushed his way in, without an offer. He walked to the bed and ruffled the sheets. He knelt down to peer under the bed. He walked to the curtains and tore them open as if he would find what he was looking for stashed behind them. He turned around to a perplexed, half naked Agron.

“What?” Agron asked annoyed and confused.

“It is mid-morning Bruder.” Duro said, as he leaned back to take a look into the bath room.

“Annnnndd?” Agron asked.

“No one is here?”

Agron snorted and shook his head. “Why would you think that?”

“Well, I thought that surely mien bruder has not left me at the mercy of our frantic mother for nothing. Surely he is not lying in bed all morning for nothing. Surely he must have a…” Duro paused, glancing at the open door. “...someone occupying him. I could understand that, but I don’t see anyone. So you better tell me why the hell you have been sleeping all this time before I strangle you!”

Agron snickered at the threat and rubbed his hands in hair, not sure of how much truth Duro wanted. Despite Agron’s delay, Duro remained stern. He walked over to his brother and grasped his shoulders.

“No one is here, unfortunately. I simply did not fall to sleep until dawn. I do apologize for leaving you defenseless.” Agron said dramatically, mocking his brother. Duro smiled a little but troubles were stamped all over his face. “What has happened?” Agron asked.

“What hasn’t happened?” Duro replied. “First the wine from Burgundy will not arrive until morrow, the day of the Jubilaum. Mother cursed France to hell.”

Agron chuckled. “Serves her right! Is the wine of her people not adequate?”

Duro shrugged. “Then, when the servants pulled out the table cloths, the damn moths had already made a feast of it.” Agron laughed again. “She then cursed the castle to hell.”

“Lastly, Herzog and Herzogin Hueber of Danubedine declined the invitation. Mother had another fit and cursed him and the whole region to hell.”

Agron laughed more and began dressing.

“It is not funny; she had been a terror all morning.” Duro pronounce.

“She does not care for Herzogin Hueber,” Agron said, recalling the many passive aggressive encounters between the two women. “Nor der Herzog, you would think that would be welcomed news.”

“I imagine it had nothing to do with him or her, but with their only heir, Lady Therese’s absence.”

Agron sighed, immediately exasperated. “Well it is good that they cannot attend—one less for me to fend off.”

Duro chuckled. “I know it is not easy for you bruder. I know where your…” Duro eyes ran down Agron’s body. Agron punched him. “Oww...heart! I was going to say your heart!” Duro lied and laughed even more. “You will have to choose one day, duty demands it... You can’t go along alone forever. And our mother will not rest until her eldest is wed to the fairest and wealthiest in the land. So choose her and be done.”

That despaired and sinking feeling Agron often had come over him again. “If only it were that simple.” He thought out loud.

“It can be bruder.” Duro said to him, so surely that Agron wanted to believe it. His dark eyes were comforting, although he had no clue of how Agron truly struggled. How his nature fought his nurture for years, until he accepted. How Argon had only had brief shallow sexual reprieves instead of a true connection. How he never thought he would find love, not sure if it existed for men like him…until now. Agron found it, at first sight, first encounter. He felt it in his bones that he found it. He wanted to declare it to the world, but he couldn’t. He could not speak of it but he could not to deny it. He could never love a woman as she should be loved because her love would never be enough. No matter how kind, or sweet or beautiful, she would never be what he truly wanted.

“Agron?” Duro said snapping him out of mental spiral.

Agron cleared his throat and clasped Duro’s shoulder again. “Well, if that is the worst of the news, it is not as bad as you suggest.”

“That is not all. Sir Renard wants to rewrite the terms of the marriage contract between Lady Diona and I.”

“What!” Agron exclaimed. “This is the fourth time, fourth!”

Duro nodded, sharing his brother’s aggravation. They have travelled to Bishopric several times in the past year, mostly for leisure. Duro was in love with the Lady Diona—a courtship that all who loved Duro supported. They could see the calming and loving effect she had on the ‘wildest Fuerrigel”. He no longer frequented the taverns of Furight or bedded every lady in waiting. She was a beautiful spirited woman, with fair skin, dark hair and green eyes. Agron could not have chosen better for his brother.

But the few times it was for business, it was tedious. Her father was a stubborn ass, for lack of a better phrase. Negotiations, contracts and dowries had been a pain to determine and finalize but they had come to an agreement on the last visit. They were leaving in a week for the wedding preparations and ceremony.

Agron looked at his desperate little brother, knowing full well what Duro was asking by telling him of the new contract. “When do we leave?”

Duro smirked, relieved that his brother would join with him. “The day after der Jubilaum.”

“Wait, what?! Der Jubilaum is tomorrow!”

“I know. The letter just arrived. I am not happy about this either but if this is what I must do to keep her, I must go.”

“You are hopeless bruder,” Agron said shaking his head.

Duro smiled. “Now finish dressing, we have to tend to Mother and this celebration before she kills something.”

“Right,” Agron said hesitantly as he began walking with Duro toward the door. The day after tomorrow, Damn. He couldn’t go without seeing Nasir again; he would be gone for weeks. “I have a matter to address Bruder. Go on, I will join you as soon as I am finish.”

+

Nasir walked into the Gasthaus wearily. He had not completed the work day but he was exhausted. He was either dazed with thoughts of Agron or dragging with fatigue. Agron had kept him up the night just talking, passing the hours like minutes. Well that is not entirely accurate, it was not just talking. That kiss…. That kiss was heaven and hell and explosions and peace and just…unbelievable. That, no this feeling was unbelievable. Hours later, Nasir was still feeling that kiss throughout his entire body.

It was after midday meal. Bern was still in the fields and Wilma was nowhere to be seen, thankfully. Ada sat in the kitchen kneading dough.

“Hallo,” Nasir said. She smiled at him with her large blue eyes.

“The messenger is here!” She chimed.

“He is?” Nasir asked curiously. She nodded.

Nasir walked through the kitchen to the main room.

The messenger turned around and revealed a large box in his hand.

“What is this?” Nasir asked, completely shocked. He could not imagine the contents.

“I do not know, I was only told to deliver it to you.” The messenger held the box out to Nasir and then left.

Nasir headed straight for his room, no one was around but he wanted to be alone when he opened the box just in case. He kicked the door behind him, but it did not shut completely.

He crouched by his bed and opened the package. There was a folded note on with the letter “N” written on the front. Rounded toe, black leather shoes sat on top of the stack. A deep blue velvet waist coat with gold trim and tags was folded under the shoes. The fabric was heavy and lush, even nicer than the clothes Agron wore. Why would Agron send this? A white silk shirt with gathered sleeves lay on top of black breeches. A gold chain fell out of the pants as Nasir lifted them up, inspecting them.  
Nasir fingered through the beautiful dark fabric and thought of Agron, trying to guess his intentions. Clothes like this had a certain purpose, not even a prince would wear this on a regular basis.  
Then he remembered the note.

  
Nasir pushed the clothes and box aside searching for the small paper. He found it on the floor and opened it anxiously. Nasir read the note, carefully and slowly. He had not mastered reading Deutsch. Nasir didn’t understand all of it but from what he could read, it was an invitation to the castle for tomorrow night. His eyes widened. Vas?!? Surely Agron did not mean what Nasir thought. He re-read the note carefully.

“What is it?” Ada asked suddenly, Nasir jumped.

“Ada! Do not sneak up on me.”

“Apologies,” she said sweetly.

“It is… dress…uh, clothes.” Nasir replied looking at the garments again.

“Is it from that man? The Markgraf?”

“Yes, he wants me to go somewhere…but I... I can’t….”

“Why not?”

“Because we don’t...I can’t….” Nasir sighed and stared at her as though her confused eyes held answers. He couldn’t vocalize what he felt, for obvious reasons, but he could barely make sense of it to himself. He had done this once before and it nearly cost him his life.

In a way it did claim his life. The life he knew and those he loved were left behind. He had come to Deutschland to start over, ‘start right and in Allah’s light’ his mother said to him as she placed the large coin purse in his hand and pulled the hood over his head. She had saved him that day, the last day he saw her.  
Tears flooding her brown eyes as her love for him conflicted with beliefs embedded into her being. He had survived it once, but this was so much more. It was scary how much he felt for Agron so quickly. Is this fate tempting him or rewarding him? Was it really worth the risk? Should he allow himself to feel things for Agron?

“He will be sad if you do not go,” Ada said interrupting his thoughts again.

“What makes you say that?”

“Are not you his friend?”

“Yes… I suppose.” He replied.

“You do not have many friends.” She declared in a matter-of-fact way that made Nasir laugh.

“True.”

“He likes you. He makes you laugh.” She continued.

“Yes,” Nasir said smiling again and thinking of last night. “Wait, how do you know that?”

The little girl’s mouth twitched, she looked caught and her eyes darted around the room.

“Well…I…” She stumbled. “I heard you outside… last night.”

Nasir tensed. If she heard them laugh, she probably heard more.  
“Ada!” He grabbed her by the shoulders. “You shouldn’t listen in on other people. What did you hear?” He said sternly, his eyes narrowing and reading her.

“I didn’t mean too! I was taking some food to Malic. He gets hungry in the night. I heard laughing and got curious…. I’m sorry.”  
Nasir huffed and relaxed. She was telling the truth. “It is alright. I’m sorry. Forgive me?”  
She shook her head eagerly and smiled at him again. “Besides, you are very wise and give good advice…” Nasir said. “How can I be upset?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so late!


	6. der Jubiläum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Duro is getting married. His soon-to-be father in law has conveniently decided to renegotiate the contract. He must leave ASAP and is taking Agron with him. So Agron invites Nasir to his parent's anniversary party so that he can see him and tell him what’s going on.
> 
> Ch. 6- The anniversary celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: Marcelareads

“All your efforts have rewarded us.” Agron said cheerfully as he approached his mother.

Lady Anya sat primped and poised in the center of the head table, looking every bit the woman she was--the head of the Feuerriegel house and region, the director of their lives and the face of their family. His father sat at her side only half his former self. Walther von der Feuerriegel was a great man, in size and reputation. He was six foot, three inches, brawny and imposing. Agron had his build; both had strong shoulders, dusty brown hair and crystal green eyes. Walther’s face was rugged, worn by wisdom and age, but his green eyes still shone brightly through hooded lids.

He was one of des Königs trusted advisors and oldest friend. He had fought bravely and victoriously with der König in three wars. He quelled two peasant rebellions without bloodshed. Walther helped found the Reichskammergericht. Agron’s great grandfather brought their family to power but Agron’s father, Walther, gained the respect and love of the people.

Still, time and age were claiming him. He spent most of his time reading, staring out the windows or lying in bed pained with inflammation of the joints. His fingers were barely functional and his knees and feet would often swell to the point of debility. His mind remained intact, so they were told, but Walther did not speak much anymore unless it was necessary. He withdrew from social and occupational duties leaving the responsibility to Lady Anya and Agron. It was distressing to see such a man diminish. Everyone just did their best to make him content and comfortable.

Right now, Walther looked how Agron felt, distant and unconcerned with the party. He was slumped in a chair, rubbing his thumb over his beard repeatedly, in deep thought. Walther had illness and age to blame for his temperament, Agron could not display his true feelings so he wore his mask and smiled big.

“The celebration is beautiful,” Agron continued, stroking his mother’s ego. She had a gold goblet in hand, sipping the wine steadily.

“You are late.” She replied.

Agron had spent the majority of the evening at the bailey, waiting and hoping Nasir would come. He would have waited all night, he would have gone to Nasir, but leaving the castle during such an event would be noticed. And he had to make an appearance at the Jubilaum or his mother would have him flogged.

“It could have been better.” She added.

“Nonsense! You did wonders,” He said a little too cheerfully. He pause a second, hoping she wouldn’t noticed, and then continued. “How is the wine?”

She turned to him with a sly smile, her eyes a little glossy from the French wine already taking affect. “I know what you are trying to do.”

Agron stared at her a little confused.

“You wait until I am plied with wine and attempt to distract me with flattery…. I know you better and you should know me.”

Agron smiled nervously. He did know his mother and he knew her objective. She turned her attention from him to the crowd, scanning the potentials. Agron sighed, the auction had begun.

“Lady Cassandra looks lovely tonight.”

“Yes,” Agron responded. “She is lovely.”

“…kind, educated, philanthropic.” She continued. “She is still young enough to bear children.”

“Mutter, I have told you time and again she and Sir Scholler are courting.”

His mother jerked her head around. “The Graf?!” She stared at him incredulously like he had just blatantly disrespected her by saying the man’s name. “Her father would never allow it!”

“Ja, der Graf and friend…...Duro is a Graf.”

“Duro is a Feuerriegel.” She happily quipped.

Agron scoff and shook his head in disbelief, his mother was incomparable.

“Lady Therese could not attend.” His mother informed him.  
“How dare she?” He said in a mock tone, earning a scowl from his mother.

“Lady Laura and her father, Lord Furess, are present.”

“The Englishman?”

“No, Welsh. Pretty, ja?”

“Yes.” Agron said dryly. She was. They were all lovely, all intelligent, all wealthy and suitable, but not what he desired.

“Her father is physician to the King. They own carucates of land and breed horses for the nobility.” His mother cited.

“Right. I remember the Lady challenged and beat me in a horse race.”

“Strength and skill, good qualities in a wife.” His mother conveniently reminded him. “She is also well educated. I am told she is an avid reader...”

Agron turned to her, annoyed and slightly amused. It was a battle of wills and his mother’s was not only strong but relentless.

“All the nobility,” She reiterated with a grin.  
Agron laughed. “I do not recall you pestering Barend, Charlize or even Duro liked this.”

“Barend and Charlize where compliant,” She said. “And ended up happy I might add! You and Duro have been my worry. But Duro always chased women... I knew the right one would catch him some day.”  
“You... you lack the effort. You are handsome, intelligent, charming.” She reached up and stroked his chin, genuinely smiling at him. “…well-bred and wealthy. So, the problem must be that you are not trying. I only want to help.”

Agron smiled at her.

“You know… the princess has been in love with you for years.”

There it was. Agron scoffed and pulled from her touch. He should have known, the other ladies were always a precursor to her real agenda. They were all wonderful matches, it was true, but Princess Chadera was his mother’s ultimate goal.

“Lady Chadera is a child.” Agron grumbled, he was always immediately off put and done with the conversation when she was brought up. It always happened and it was never any less tedious. Plus, Agron was anxious to return to the courtyard and wait for Nasir.

“Seventeen, she is old enough to marry and bear children, heirs to the throne… I was sixteen when I was married to your father.”

“The prince is first in line and will sire heirs.”

“Prince Ivo is weak and sickly. He cannot father children.” She whispered.

“Mutter!”

“What? I speak not from my lips but from those in the castle, closest to his wife. Chadera is beautiful and she is a princess, what more could you want?”

“She is a spoiled, manipulative, unchaste girl and you would tie me to that?”

“If you would just choose a wife, I would not have to bother you at all!” Lady Anya snapped at him. “I almost feel you don’t it to spite me. You…”

His mother would have said more but Lady Linza interrupted.

“My Lord, my Lady.” She said as she bowed. Lady Linza was a pretty petite woman with auburn hair and almond shaped brown eyes. She had been his mother’s first lady in waiting for nearly 10 years.

“Are you enjoying the celebration my Lord?”

“Yes, very much so, Lady Anya has out done herself.” Agron pulled his mother’s hand to his lips and kissed it gently.

She narrowed her eyes at him but smiled nonetheless.

“Yes, she has, my Lord.” Linza smiled at Agron and then turned toward to the crowd.

They all turned to watched and enjoyed the merriment of the crowd. Agron silently thanked Lady Linza for returning to her Lady’s side, it paused the auction.

A few moments later Walther stirred from his stillness. He groaned and coughed, muttering incoherently as though something had just agitated him.

Lady Anya immediately stood from her chair and walked over to her husband. Two male servants tried to adjust him but he fanned them away. His voice rose as he continued muttering and moving. Lady Anya placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder. He looked up at her, green eyes bright as day. He, just as sudden as the fit started, calmed down. She smiled at him and then nodded at the two servants. They began lifting Lord Feuerriegel from his chair. Lady Anya walked back over to Agron.

“It is time for your father to retire for the evening.”

“I can do that Mutter.” Agron quickly rose from his chair. “Find Duro,” He told one of the servants.

“No. No, you stay and enjoy the der Jubilaum. I do this,” She said. “Lady Linza stay and oversee for me, I should not be long.”

+

The wine was flowing, the food delicious, the music lovely and the people joyous but Agron was miserable. Now he couldn’t leave, his father and mother were gone and Duro was off preparing for their journey to Bishopric. He was the only one of their family left at the Jubilauim. If Nasir did come, would he brave the castle without him? Agron should have told him to stay at the courtyard. He should have stayed in the courtyard. _Verdammt_. He would not have another chance to see Nasir nor tell him the reason for his absence. They were leaving at day break.

“Who is that?” Lady Linza said suddenly and drastically, dragging out her words like she was taken aback. Agron looked at her, then down her line of sight.

Nasir.

“He is pretty,” Lady Roslindis remarked, his mother’s second Lady in waiting. Agron had not seen her enter, but he was not surprised she had showed up just now. She always had a knack of seeing and knowing all the happenings of the castle.

 _He is beautiful_ , Agron thought. Nasir’s lithe body filled out the clothes perfectly. The heavy fabric of the pants clung to the lean muscle legs, wonderfully showing his form. The waistcoat was a little big for him but the blue color of the material with its golden accents contrasted with his skin delightfully. The stand-up collar, which annoyed Agron to hell when wore it, framed his face like fine art. Agron now understood the appeal of the wretched thing. His hair was shiny and pulled back, like always, showing his strong jaw and neck. Nasir looked more elegant and regal than Agron imagined.

He also looked lost.

Nasir’s deep ebony eyes were wide and anxious until he caught sight of Agron. He sighed and smiled. It took every bit of control for Agron not to run to him.

“You should talk to him," Lady Roslindis said. Agron lurched toward her shocked that she would suggest such a thing but quickly realized she was talking to Lady Linza. “He is exactly to your liking—dark hair, dark eyes.”

“Mmmhhh…Perhaps…” she said and then made her way toward Nasir.

Agron almost stood to stop her but remembered, he’s not supposed to care. He is not even supposed to know Nasir. So he remained in his seat, tense and anxious.

Nasir, who had held Agron’s gaze since he entered the room, was forced to part from him when Lady Linza greeted him. He bowed to her and commenced conversation. Nasir didn’t seem to be panicked so Agron relaxed, a little.

Agron watched them for a while but soon became fed up. He stood and calmly walked the room, nibbling at the food and chatting with the guests, gradually making his way to Nasir and Lady Linza.

“Lady Linza,” Agron interrupted them. He spoke to her but kept his eyes on Nasir.

“Would you check on Lady Anya and mien Vater? It has been too long.”

Her flirty smile fell from her face. She opened her mouth to protest but Agron interjected, “I will tend to our guests.”

She smiled faintly, bowed and then left.

“I apologize for her; she can be a little…bold. And for not meeting you at the gates to spare the spectacle.”

“No need for apologies? She was charming. And your people lift spirits.” Nasir said cheerfully, completely at ease with the entire situation.

“I did not think you would come.” Agron said, failing to keep his bright smile at bay. Nasir just brought it out of him whenever he was near. “I am so pleased that you did, I needed to see you.”

Nasir returned the smile, nearly rivaling Agron’s. Just seeing Agron delighted him beyond reason, but when he smiled… Nasir thought he would melt or burst. Everything reacted to Agron. He wanted to blame it on lust—that carnal need to touch and feel and connect with another body, but it was more. It was already so much more.

“I cannot leave until someone from my family returns to this cursed event.” Agron grumbled, upset that they were both stuck here.

“Do not worry,” Nasir said, “I will wait for you.”

++

The dancing and drinks lasted well into the night. Guests had begun to dissipate but a few lingered.

To Agron’s dismay and frustration he was stuck talking and entertaining every guest and their daughter, it seemed, while only watching Nasir from a distance the entire night. Nasir tried to fall back and go unnoticed, but he wasn’t the kind of man that you overlooked. Besides his physical beauty, he was poised and had an air about him that would intrigue one to, at the very least, ask his name and origin. He was anything but common in Deutschland, a characteristic he probably held in his homeland as well.

Agron’s eyes followed the magnetic creature he had found at the shops. Nasir seemed at ease with handling the Lords of Deutschland and their fair Ladies. He was in conversation with one or the other the entire night. Agron sat at his perch and nearly pouting from envying those who could talk openly to Nasir; dance with him or drink with him. Agron was always watched so he could not chance approaching him again. He just stared and hoped a member of family would return so that he could leave. Agron didn’t even want to be at the Jubilaum, now he was alone and away from where he longed to be….

“Who are we staring at bruder?” Duro asked suddenly, in Agron’s ear causing him to jump from his thoughts.

Agron pushed him away. “I was not staring.”

“Bruder,” Duro said, raising his eyebrows and pointing his head. Agron had wine goblet suspended in midair and slightly titled to him. He had held it so long that his muscles had subconsciously paused the motion. Agron cleared his throat and set the cup down.

“Who has captured mien bruder’s interest?” Duro asked as he began to search the room for the culprit. Agron shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Duro knew about Agron. He accepted and loved him regardless. He even teased Agron about it in private, creating a host of names for Agron’s…. inclination. Duro would know as soon as he saw Nasir. Agron didn’t have a preference in men that Duro knew of and he had only seen one of Agron’s lovers. Agron had only required the basics in a lover ‘man’, ‘willing’, ‘clean’. But Nasir was the only new man in the room and he was striking.

Luckily, two large men were standing in front of Nasir, hiding him from view. Agron propped his head up in his hand and messaged his temples to ease his frustration.

“I do not see any one of…” Duro stopped mid-sentence. “Who is that?”

Agron’s eyes rose to see the two men had parted and Nasir standing near the center of the room like a copper rose in burnt shrubbery.

Duro turned to him with a satisfied and mischievous look. He had found him. “Do you know him?” Agron shook his head. “Well maybe we should make acquaintance.” Duro turned to leave the table but Agron caught his arm.

“Duro, I will hurt you.” Agron said sternly. “Sit!”  
He yanked Duro’s arm forcing him to sit with a thud.

Duro grunted. “Who stole your chickens?”

“No one!” Agron said a little stronger than he intended. He sighed. “I am just ready to leave. I hate these things anyway. You were not here; Mutter took Vater to bed earlier. I just want to leave.”

“Relax bruder, relax, I am here. I will close the evening. Go rest. I would have you in a better mood for travel tomorrow.”

Agron barely managed to hide his smile. He faced the crowd again to find Nasir’s dark eyes on him. He nodded slightly, just enough for Nasir to read it. Nasir shifted attention back to Lady Linza, his most persistent and smitten admirer of the night. He excused himself, bowed and left the room. Duro had engaged Lord Furess and his daughter so Agron was able to slip away too.


	7. Liebe Machen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: The Jubiläum is happening, but Nasir and Agron have snuck off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written, edited, nitpicked, got it beta'd, merged, edited, re-read, re-wrote and edited again. I could probably go on but I think I should post this before I don't post it. 
> 
> Many many thanks to my beta Marcelareads. She really help me sort this mess of a chapter out.

Agron had to fight the run that wanted to spring from him to catch up to Nasir as they walked down the corridor, but he remained a few steps behind. 

“Right,” he whispered, directing Nasir to turn. Once Agron rounded the corner, he ran to Nasir and swept him up in to his arms. Nasir grunted and chuckle at the surprising force as they ducked into a nook of the hallway. 

“I apologize,” Agron said, “For taking so long. My damn family….” he huffed and didn’t finish. He was relieved of his family, for the moment. He didn’t want to talk about them now that he was alone with Nasir. He dropped his head to the crook of Nasir’s neck and breathed in. “Being so close and so far from you all night was maddening.”

“Yes…it was,” Nasir said as he wrapped his arms around Agron’s neck, messaging his nape. “The entire room also noted your agitated mood.” 

Agron snorted. “If only it would have kept them away.” He said, grinning wildly and still holding Nasir. He just felt so perfect in his arms that Agron forgot he was holding him.

“You must learn to hide better. One day, it may do more than help you endure a party.”

It was dim but Agron found Nasir’s eyes. He wasn’t sure of what Nasir was talking about but that twinge of gloom that sometimes hit him had appeared on his face and in his voice. 

“We are rid of them,” Agron began, “And I do not want to talk of anything or anyone but you.” He smiled, bright enough to combat any darkness, which made Nasir smile in return. And as quickly as the sadness flared, Agron had pushed it away. 

“Do you want to go for a walk or to Donar’s tavern? It is not too late.”

Nasir shook his head.

Agron set him on the floor, a little disappointed. He wasn’t sure of what else they could do so late in the night and with only a few hours to spare before he left. He wanted to spend some time with Nasir but they couldn’t just walk around the castle. Agron open his mouth to speak but Nasir slid his hand up to Agron’s neck and brought him close to his face. He kissed Agron slow and inviting, drawing all breath and thought from him. Nasir pulled Agron’s hand between his legs, letting him feel his burgeoning erection, as he grabbed Agron’s cock.

“I think you know of a better place we can go.” 

Agron smiled wildly, and then nearly sprinted down the hall with Nasir in tow. 

+

They walked, briskly, down several halls, up a few flights of stairs and evaded eight guards to get to Agron’s room. 

“So these are your quarters?” Nasir asked him as soon as Agron had shut the door and secured the latch. “Infamous, no doubt.”

Agron chuckled and shook his head. “Only two.”  
He watched Nasir as he made his way around the large room. His eyes drifted from Agron to the walls and furniture and then back to Agron. 

“You would lie to me? I know, you have not only lain with two others. It cannot be possible.” His brown eyes were playful, opening and shutting slowly, and a smirk was curled onto his enticing lips.

Agron chuckled. “Only one man….and…a woman, have been to my room…. In this way.”

“A woman?” Nasir asked. “Interesting…. You did not care for her then? I assume.” 

Agron shook his head again, playing the game with Nasir. “No, I did not….There are things I cannot do to her or that she cannot do to me…”

Nasir began walking toward Agron, while slipping off his waist coat. “And you want me to do those things to you? Or you to me?”

Nasir was slightly intoxicated from the wine and being provocative, which excited Agron even more. He stepped closer to Nasir and shed his waistcoat as well. Agron wrapped his solid arm about the smaller man and lifted him from the floor. Nasir grunted and smiled devilishly.

“Both.” Agron said before capturing Nasir’s mouth with his own. He pressed his lips to Nasir’s, pulled away and repeated, languidly, like they had all the time in the world and Agron would use it. He began walking toward the bed but didn’t stop kissing Nasir. Nasir wrapped his legs around Agron’s waist, clutching his hard body between his thighs. He dipped his tongue into Agron’s mouth first, licking the roof of the wet warmth before engaging his tongue. Agron huffed a small laugh and reciprocated, swirling the tip of his tongue around Nasir’s, massaging and exploring his gorgeous mouth. He tasted sweet and warm. It may have been the wine, but Agron was sure that it was Nasir. Agron loved his taste wanted more. 

Agron’s clasped the small of Nasir’s back to pull him closer as Agron leaned in to kiss him deeper, more intently. Agron finally set Nasir on the bed and parted from him to briefly allow them needed air. Both were panting and grinning uncontrollably, amazed and embarrassed by what they did to each other. A kiss and touch took their breath away.

Nasir pulled Agron’s undershirt off swiftly, anxious to get to the warm chiseled flesh underneath. He had been waiting for Agron all night…days really. No more time could be wasted to get to the treasures hidden beneath fabric. 

Agron stripped Nasir of his shirt also, just as eager to get him naked. He kissed his cheek, his forearm, his shoulder; anywhere he could reach that was bare. Agron gently bit his chin and licked the underside of his jaw, down his neck until he reached the base of Nasir’s throat. He sucked and grazed on the tender flesh there, making Nasir jerk and laugh as he raked his fingers across Agron’s shoulders, leaving streaks of white and red.

Passion marks hastily appeared on Nasir’s golden skin, encouraging Agron to continue to claim more. He began kissing and licking Nasir’s chest, descending into the honey brown planes and arcs of his body. Nasir’s ribs pressed at his supple skin with each deep breath as if asking to be touched, and so Agron answered. He licked and kissed every line as it appeared and disappeared. Agron ran his tongue across Nasir’s lower abdomen and teasingly pried at his pants, rubbing his stubbly face across the smooth area. Nasir snickered and watched Agron raptly as he pleased and played with his body. He licked Nasir’s navel making his stomach jump and they both laughed. 

“So schön." Agron whispered into his skin. His words resounded through Nasir’s body just as strong as any of Agron’s caresses. As Agron began to retrace his path up Nasir’s chest, he took hold of Nasir’s jutting cock through his breeches, fully aroused by Agron’s teasing. He massaged the hardness; the movement and cloth created an odd but welcomed friction. Nasir sighed and his eyes fall shut as he savored his touch. 

Agron licked around his harden nipple before sucking the dark nub between his lips. Nasir hissed and moaned, pushing his chest against Agron’s mouth. He felt Agron’s hardened flesh jab his leg, but Agron just focused on him. He kissed the dip in his chest before moving to the other nipple, tracing, kissing and sucking making Nasir squirm and moan. 

“Come here.” Nasir requested. Agron reached up and kissed him ravenously, tugging at his fleshy bottom lip before pulling away to continue his expedition.

He stood up and pulled Nasir to the edge of the bed. Nasir gasped. Agron stared at his half naked form heaving air and glowing in the candle light with hunger in his eyes. That look kind of made Nasir feel exposed, even a little uneasy, but most of all giving—he wanted to feed that desire with any and everything he had. Nasir pulled his pants off, keeping his eyes locked with Agron’s; then laid on the bed-- displaying and giving himself to Agron. 

Agron drank in the sight of the man before him. His small frame flexed fine muscles dressed is lovely copper skin. His long cock was exquisitely and fully erect; the head curved from the base all the way to the tip and gleamed with his essence. Teeth prints and crimson smears marked his neck. His lips were swelling and dry but smiling…. And Agron was just getting started.

Agron licked his lips, grabbed the hot flesh at the base and dropped to his knees. He slid his mouth along the length, rounding the head and then repeating on the other side, coating Nasir’s cock. Then he ringed his large fingers around Nasir’s shaft as he slowly coiled his lips and sucked him in. He went inch by pressured inch, hollowing his cheeks and narrowing his fingers as he descended. Nasir writhed and whimpered underneath him, he grabbed his hair and Agron’s, not sure of what to do with hands but needing to find purchase somewhere. Agron repeated this over and over, a little faster, but still unhurried—taking immense pleasure in fucking him with his mouth hard and slow. 

Agron pushed Nasir legs back and up, to get more of him. He rubbed his face into the most intimate parts of Nasir, breathing him in... Nasir flinched a little at the prickle; a small laugh escaped him just before a whimper. Agron sucked on the tightened sac between his legs before running his tongue from the base of his balls to the rim of his entrance. That damp feeling on the sensitive skin made Nasir’s hole twitch. He groaned at the new sensation. Nasir had never had someone explore him like this. Agron was touching places never even sought before, let alone tended to and he took his time. Agron took sweet time to venerate the beautiful body beneath him—never rushing or worrying about himself—as if Nasir were a gift he had wanted all his life.

But where he was about to go now was maybe a little too much for Nasir, a little too intimate and explicit.  
“Agron…wait,” Nasir breathed out to stop him. “Wh...What are you…”  
Nasir was silenced by a wet broad lick on his hole. He whimpered and clutched the sheets, forgetting his thought. Agron repeated, tasting every ridge and crease of Nasir’s taut opening. He paid no mind to Nasir’s words; he was only listening to Nasir’s body. And it was ignited by everything Agron was doing. 

Agron trailed his thumb down the tender path of his taint, raking lightly from his balls to his hole. He rubbed circles around the ring of muscle, before sticking two fingers in his mouth and then pushing one into Nasir. Nasir inhaled sharply. Agron gave Nasir’s balls another sucking kiss as he pushed and pulled inside of him then returned to his cock. Agron sucked it down quickly and deeply making Nasir lurched forward and then crash onto the bed. 

Nasir uncontrollably bucked up into his mouth and clenched around the digit that moved inside him. Agron increased his pace, downing the inches of Nasir’s cock fervently and without pause. He stuck the second finger in and Nasir sucked the air between his teeth sharply and exhaled a low guttural moan. His fingers dug into Agron’s shoulder and snatched desperately at the bedspread. The swift pressure of Agron’s mouth and his fingers pressing inside of him stripped him of control. He began fucking Agron’s mouth with abandon. A tear fell down Agron’s cheek but he didn’t stop or pull away. He moved closer to Nasir taking him deeper and worked his fingers faster. Agron looked up with glossy green eyes and Nasir lost it. His balls tightened. He tried to stop Agron, to warn him or move from him, but Agron felt it coming and wanted it all. 

Agron swallowed Nasir’s cock just as his back arched and the first pulses of his orgasm began. Nasir groaned loudly. Agron dug his fingers into the flesh of Nasir’s plump ass and pushed him into his face as Nasir spilled down his throat. Agron’s throat contracted but he forced it to ease and take all of Nasir as he rode out his climax.

As Nasir came down, Agron hollowed his cheeks, softly sucking and pulling the last shudders from him.

It was quiet for a moment. 

Agron then stood abruptly and yanked his pants down to his knees and rubbed his cock. It had been throbbing and demanding attention but Agron had ignored it to concentrate on Nasir. Seeing him come made Agron’s blood pound in his cock. Agron stroked rapidly. Nasir sat up to aid him, but Agron brushed him away.

“No… just stay there…” Agron mumbled out through bated breath as he jerked.  
He began to close his eyes but Nasir pulled him closer.  
“Keep looking at me.” Nasir whispered. It was so raw, watching Agron please himself just barely above him, the look in his eyes, the sound of him fisting his engorged cock and the heat from his body. Nasir wanted to stay with him. Agron pulled down one last time. His skin flushed and his muscles tightened and he came hard. He grunted, primal and uninhibited, huffing air through his mouth in spurts as cum erupted from him. 

Some landed on the bed but most on Nasir, decorating his sweaty golden skin. Agron fell the short distant between them, no longer able to brace himself. 

He opened his eyes after awhile to a delighted Nasir underneath him. His hair was mussed-- by his own hand—and he was glowing. His eyes were wide; mouth slightly agape like he couldn’t quite believe what they just did. Agron just chuckled and kissed him.  
+++

It seemed like hours of bliss and quiet passed as they lay together. Nasir had moved to the head of the bed and Agron lay half on top of him. His arm was draped over Agron’s shoulder, caressing his back. Agron’s arm was pinned underneath Nasir and their fingers danced with each other; connecting, parting, holding, pushing and pulling at each other—subconscious movements that retold and foretold the story of them. 

Agron’s breath blew steadily across his chest while his other hand lay over his hip. He hooked his leg around Nasir’s, limiting his movement, but every so often he would kiss whatever part of Nasir he could reach. There was a familiar ease in tangling themselves together. They stayed that way for awhile until Agron remembered…. 

“I am leaving tomorrow.”  
“Leaving?” Nasir asked puzzled, shifting slightly from him. “You are coming back… right?” He asked, sounding more worried than he intended. 

“Of course!” Agron said, grinning and completely reading Nasir’s tone. “I am bound to this place.” His eyes momentarily wandered around the room but then settled back on Nasir. “Besides… I could not leave you…”

Nasir scoffed. “You don’t know what you are capable of, if need be.” A bit of that solemnity that he carried like a stone pendant around his neck, crept into his voice, but he pushed it away. It would not hang on him this night, no matter what. “…And you barely know me….” He added.

“It is not about knowing, it is about feeling…” Agron looked up at Nasir. “I feel that I cannot leave you.”

Nasir breathed in deeply; such beautiful words…dangerous words. Agron shouldn’t say things like that; he really shouldn’t even feel them. What they were doing should be nothing more than basic and carnal, although Nasir knew it was not. Those green eyes gazed at him so deeply with that look of his, that giving and taking look. Nasir didn’t have the heart to tell him the reality, the reality he faced months ago. Instead he told him another truth—a truth that he shouldn’t say or feel….

“I do not think I could either.” 

A radiant smile burst through Agron and he kissed him. It was sweet and gentle, initially, but soon grew ardent. Tongues plunged, breath grew heavy and hands wandered. There was a sudden and powerful urge to connect.

Agron retrieved the small capsule of oil he kept underneath his pillow for lonelier nights before rolling between Nasir’s legs. He parted from Nasir and slicked his cock with oil. 

Nasir took this time to really look at Agron. He caressed Agron’s broad chest dusted with hair and felt the rapid thump of his heartbeat. He marveled at the muscle flexing under his skin. He fingered over that rutted scar on his chest and wondered what married such beauty…

Agron snaked his arm under Nasir and lifted him onto his legs. Nasir’s arms wrapped around Agron’s neck. With their cocks pressed between them, Nasir slowly rocked his hips. He was ready, more than ready, and silently begged to be taken.

“Wait, wait,” Agron whispered, causing a look of confusion on Nasir.

Agron reached up and pulled the tie from Nasir’s hair, releasing the dark tresses. It fell like black lacquered silk around his face and past his shoulders. It was longer and more beautiful than Agron had imagined. He stroked up the side of Nasir’s face and into the thick mane, gently scraping Nasir’s scalp as his head lolled back and he moaned softly. Agron eyes wandered over his face, his thick dark eyebrows, the fine bridge of nose, his soft lips now kiss swollen, his collarbone pressing at that brown skin and adorned by the tips of his ebony crown. Agron stared at him, taken aback by the sight. 

“Now you are truly naked.” he whispered, staring into Nasir’s big brown eyes, both of them feeling the intensity of the moment. Bare bodies pressed to each other, nothing between them, nothing hiding them. They were not just enacting the process of sex as they had done before with others. Both had experienced sex, of course, and both thought it sufficient but this…. This was something so much more and absolutely stunning. Neither had ever done this….Agron touched Nasir’s lips before kissing him again. 

He laid Nasir amongst the sea of pillows before slipping two oiled fingers into him, probing gently to stretch the tight entrance a little more. He stuck the tip of his cock in, barely, before retreating and repeating opening Nasir. He eased in, gradually, pushing in a little further with each short stroke. Nasir inhaled and exhaled deeply, gripping Agron’s thighs and pushing out as Agron dove in. 

Their eyes locked, completely enraptured as their bodies took over.

Soon, Nasir took all of Agron. His breath hitched and his mouth hung open. Agron grunted as his hips met the back of Nasir’s thighs for the first time. The hot grip convulsed around his cock and latched on to him.

“Slow, bitte,” Nasir whispered.

Agron was only allowed a minimal pace anyway but he took advantage. He slowly rolled his hips in long deliberate strokes pressing deeply in Nasir, building the pressure gradually making them feel every movement of their connection.

Agron hooked his arms under Nasir‘s legs, pushing his knees to his shoulders and lifting his ass. Nasir writhed at the more direct angle. Agron cupped his face and kissed him fiercely as he thrusted. Agron swallowed the moans pouring from Nasir as his cock pierced his hole and touched the core of his ecstasy. Nasir couldn’t think, he couldn’t speak… his entire being was focused on Agron on top of him and inside him. 

After a while, Nasir’s body relaxed enough for Agron to quicken his pace. He sat up and began driving his cock into Nasir, faster and harder. His balls lapped at Nasir’s round ass, creating a loud rhythm as he fucked him thoroughly. Agron licked his calf and slightly bit into the lean muscle, panting against the newly claimed spot. 

Nasir murmured something Agron couldn’t understand the words foreign to his ears. But they motivated him all the same. 

Agron swung Nasir’s leg over, propping himself just above Nasir and pounded him from side. Nasir grasped his forearm and dug into his hip. Agron stroked hard and deep until he felt a tingle in his balls and abruptly pulled out of Nasir. Nasir gasped. The feel and pressure was too much, Agron had to pause and reset. He touched his forehead to Nasir’s shoulder and they both tried desperately to catch their breath. 

Agron fell to Nasir’s side and moved down to his ass. He spread Nasir’s cheeks exposing the glistening hole that lingered open and waited for Agron to return. He rubbed a finger around the puckered skin. It was salaciously beautiful and Agron couldn’t resist. He licked the tender skin, delving into the opening and tasting their sex. Nasir hissed he was sensitized; everything was too much and not enough.

“Ag…ahhhh...” Nasir said, trailing off in to his pleasure. 

Soon Agron moved back between Nasir’s legs and entered him again. Nasir winced and raked his fingers up Agron’s chest. He pulled Agron down to his face again. They didn’t kiss at first, their mouths hovered over each other and the just breathed each other in.

Nasir turned from him first, biting his arm and clutching the sheets to keep from screaming out. Agron was so deep, consuming him, that Nasir would not be able to hold it much longer. 

“Agron… Agron, I can’t….” Nasir stammered.

Agron knew what he was meant, for he was nearly there too. He lifted Nasir up into his arms again and used his weight to impale the smaller man onto his cock. Nasir cried out. Agron held him tightly, and began a wild fervent stroke. His hands tangled into Nasir’s hair giving it a slight tug while he braced his body. Agron felt his balls tightened again, he was so close and he could feel Nasir was too. Agron raised Nasir one more time, taking himself completely out then plunged deep and hard into Nasir. 

They both came.

Nasir breath stopped in his throat and his thighs clamped Agron’s body. Nails dug into Agron’s arms as Nasir clutched for dear life, for strength, as the convulsions started rippling from the base of his spine and echoing throughout his body. His cock pulsed and spurted jets of milky cum forcefully.

Agron groaned loudly into Nasir’s neck. His skin flushed bright red; all of his beautiful muscles were slick with sweat and tensed against Nasir. Agron held Nasir desperately, wrapping his arms around him and holding his trembling body to his—contractions and spasms milking him for everything he had. And he gave it all, filling Nasir to the brim, so much so that he felt the hot fluid drip onto his balls. 

Agron continued holding Nasir tightly as they came down. Heavy pants filled the next moments, their bodies scorching and depleted. Nasir turned a bit and kissed him, lips dry and breath still staggered, but he wanted to taste. 

Agron laid Nasir back on the bed and then slowly pulled out of him before collapsing to his side. Nasir turned to him and their hands instantly began roaming over each other again, with every touch tingling much more than before. Sleep should have taken them. Or, maybe, Nasir should have left as the morning was not far off. Instead they remained entangled, gazing and smiling at each other, passing unspoken thoughts and feelings throughout the night.


	8. Runde Drei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: There was a party. Agron and Nasir left and ended up horizontally dancing naked in Agron's room.
> 
> Beta: Marcelareads!

Agron shifted under Nasir. The smaller man was still lying on his chest with sprawled hair tickling his face and ear, warm breath blowing against his neck and skin clinging to his. It was late; so late in the night that it was actually early morning. Both of them were miraculously still awake, charged from sex, but so calm and blissful that it felt like slumber.

“What language did you speak?” Agron asked in a low voice, not really wanting to interrupt their silence, but he was brimming with questions. Even though Nasir had just given all of himself physically, Agron still wanted more. 

“Hmm…” He hummed, barely raising his head.  
“Earlier….you said something…when we were…” Agron trailed off and smiled.   
Nasir smiled too, widely, almost blushing. He didn’t recall saying anything but his mind was outside his body at the time.   
“Most likely Arabic…” Nasir mumbled. “I do not know.”  
“I liked it. Is that your native language?”

“Yes,” Nasir replied. “You could say that. I learned several languages as a child, but Arabic is the most dominant language in Syria.”

“Syria? You are a Syrian!?” Agron asked in amazement. He shifted from Nasir and stared at him as though his nationality and ethnicity had appeared on his face. 

Nasir smirked. “It is only Syria, not the New World.”

“Still, it is so far, practically worlds away.” Agron said, laying back down and pulling Nasir back to rest on him.

“Yes, yes it is…. But there are very few Syrians in Syria. The country is a latent beauty passed between the masters of this world…. I was born in Syria. My mother could be considered native. Her family were citizens of Aleppo for several generations, even before Tamerlane. My father is Mamluk.”

“Mamluk?” Agron thought for a moment, he had heard the name before…. “Mamluk?” He said again, thinking out loud. Then his eyes widened. “…The Mamluk sultanate of Egypt?”

“Umhmmm…” Nasir yawned. “Well, mainly Egypt and Syria, but there are other countries under its influence.”

“Wait.” Agron sat up on the bed, pushing Nasir from him. “You are a prince?” Agron’s eyes grew larger, almost stunned at the revelation. He knew Nasir was special, he knew there were layers, but he never thought it was anything like this. 

“Is that so crazy?”   
“Nein,” Agron said immediately. “Actually, I thought something…. I knew you were special.”  
“Every man is just a man,” Nasir quickly retorted.  
“You know my meaning…How did a Syrian prince come to Deutschland as a field laborer?” 

“I am not a prince. I am just the son of a sultan’s second wife. Title is not hereditary; most rulers are former indentured slaves. My father would purchase a boy, train him to succeed him before the title was just given to my brothers or me. You must be trained and then chosen by the council.”

“They vote?” Agron asked, intrigued. 

“Yes. Except it is not a vote of the people …. It should be.”  
“It should be!” Agron reiterated. “But still, no one would be forced into or obligated to a position.” He sighed. “If only…”

Nasir narrowed his eyes a bit. “Why are you so afraid of your responsibility?” 

“Afraid?” Agron spit out, somewhat offended and gawked at Nasir. Nasir didn’t wince and stared right back at him. 

“I am not afraid... I’m just…. “Agron was hesitant to speak, at first. He had never really spoke of his worries and concerns aloud, not even to those close to him. His eyes wandered from Nasir for the first time that night to the ceiling. 

“…My brother is to wed and will soon leave me. My father is ill, he will be taken from me. I will have to assume his position. I am to find a wife and have children. I am to govern the province and council der König. And …” He drew a deep breath, “…and I just don’t want any of it.”

“Many people would want those opportunities.”  
“Yes, I know. I hate counting them as problems. But for me, they are. When I think of all the expectations and duties I get…”

“Scared?” Nasir asked again and smiled. Agron frowned and opened his mouth to protest and defend himself but paused. Nasir was right. 

“Yes.” Agron admitted, moving his eyes back to Nasir. “Leading the region, dealing with the king, making decisions of state and for the people... I do not think I … I am not good enough.”

Nasir climbed on top of Agron, sitting on his legs and facing him. His eyes were serious and focused on him. “Because you think you are not good enough, makes you the perfect person. You will be a leader that will, at the very least, want the best for your people. They will know that and you will be respected and loved.”

Agron huffed and smiled, again. He felt silly doing it so much. Now that Nasir was near him, making him beam, he felt like he had never smiled before. He had this light funny feeling whenever he saw or thought of Nasir, starting in his chest before stirring his whole body. He felt happiness. It had long eluded him but he was beginning to think he may have found it. 

This near stranger eased his mind and gave him confidence with only a few sentences and a look. He occupied his daytime thoughts and nighttime dreams. Within a handful of encounters he already felt more for Nasir than he had ever felt for anyone. He made Agron feel a desire and yearning that he had never felt before. He would move past want and come to need him, need Nasir. Agron had never known love but he was sure that it had to be something like this.

“How did I find you?” He accidently wondered out loud. 

Nasir smiled and kissed his chest. “Tattered boots,” he quipped and settled into the nook of Agron’s arm and body.

“Nein,” Agron chuckled. “Nein…” He shook his head and breathed deeply. “Our meeting was fate.”

Nasir shifted to stare at the half lidded green eyes looking down on him—not sure of what to make of him or what Agron was doing to him or what they were doing. But despite the uncertainty, Nasir knew that he wanted to be near him. He wanted him to want him, and whatever it was, he wanted it.

He rose up and kissed Agron. He didn’t verbally reply but this was his way of agreeing. There was something behind their meeting; there was something about them. It was so natural, so comfortable, like they had done this before…. 

Agron reached down and grabbed Nasir’s thigh. He swung his arm over with Nasir in tow bringing him on top of him. Agron kissed him harder and ran his hands along his lean frame, grasping his ass and the back of his neck. 

Nasir began rocking his hips and sliding himself against Agron. They both instantly hardened and seeped, moistening the thin membrane of their cocks as they rubbed against and between each other.

Both Agron’s hands now clutched Nasir’s pert ass, digging his fingers in the mounds of flesh as he pulled Nasir into him. Agron’s pelvis jerked up and Nasir pivoted down pressing them tightly together. 

Their kissing intensified and the grinding became more forceful, revving them into a frenzy of gliding body on body, skin to skin, muscle against muscle and sweat with sweat. 

“Nasir…” Agron said breathlessly. He was not going to last long but he wanted to be inside Nasir before he finished. Nasir lifted from Agron and sat on his cock. He drove Agron in directly, hitting his prostate. He grunted at the stab and clenched the thick rod spreading him. Nasir began working the length, rocking his hips before rising up then down and up again. 

Nasir barely found a rhythm before Agron seized his hips to hold him down, burying himself in the snug heat, and came. He groaned and shuddered and then laughed through his huffing breath at the suddenness of his climax. It was too quick but felt so good. 

“I’m sorry.” He panted. Nasir sat on top of him—cock still inside—with his arms folded staring at Agron incredulously. 

“Do not look at me like that.” Agron laughed and rubbed his eyes.

Nasir just stared at him with his lips parted. Agron sat up and kissed that beautiful open mouth. 

“It is your own damn fault. You made me do that.”  
Nasir laughed against his lips and kiss him, slow and lazy. “I guess, considering the night, that this can be forgiven.”   
Agron mouthed ‘danke’ against his lips.   
“Besides, I should be leaving.” Nasir said after pulling from Agron.

Agron opened his eyes and Nasir was from his face and disjoining them. HIs wide cock thudded onto his stomach.

“What about you… I can…” Agron began.   
Nasir stood at the edge of the bed. His legs were unsteady, residual tremors still in effect. His body worn-out and buzzing; he felt good but useless. He wanted nothing more than a cup of water and to return back to Agron and his bed but he had to go.

“Stay,” Agron said as he sat up in bed. “I can delay my trip. Mein bruder will understand…. I can say I am ill.”  
“You said you are coming back.” Nasir interrupted his pleas. “In a few weeks?”  
Agron nodded.  
“Well then, go. I do not want to keep you from your family. I will be waiting for you when you return.”   
“You will?”  
Nasir cocked his head to the side. “What have I told you about asking questions you know the answer to?”  
Agron grinned madly. He tried to catch Nasir’s arm to pull him back into bed but he dodged him.

“Agron, the sun is nearly up…I must go before the entire castle wakes.”

Agron sighed and scooted to the opposite edge of the bed to dress. He walked to his wardrobe chest and fetched a hooded cape. 

“Put this on.” He said handing Nasir the cloak. “To make sure no one sees you.”

Soon they were dressed and left the haven of Agron’s bedroom.

+

It was much easier to pass through the castle in the darkness of early morning. Only a few servants were up and working. And they were too busy with chores to notice hooded passersbys. The guards had lessened since the end of the party so they reached the side entrance near the Lists quickly. 

The sun was just peeking through the horizon when they arrived at the sandy clearing. 

“Just follow that path through the woods.” Agron pointed to an opening in the stands. “It leads directly into town.” 

Nasir nodded.

Agron lifted Nasir in his arms and kissed him again. They hugged and kissed each other fiercely. It was not a dangerous journey Agron would make and it wouldn’t be long but separating, for some reason, was now hard. Their time together would always be limited and brief so they didn’t want to spend a minute parted, let alone weeks. They had much to discover about each other… But for now duty, or rather family, called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. (Hopefully)
> 
>  
> 
> Okay folks. I have not written the next part yet so I want to let you know that I will not be updating for a while. I can't really give a time frame either. Thank you so much for reading, liking and commenting so far! It really means a lot. Hopefully, I will have something good for you soon.


	9. zwei Schritte zurück

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: So Agron is a Markgraf in 1514 fictional Germany. He is wealthy, he is a nobleman and he is gay. He met a mysterious handsom stranger-Nasir- in a merchant shop and has been courting him, secretly of course, for weeks. Nasir is also a nobleman, a son of a Mamluk sultan in Syria but he was forced to leave his home, family and break all ties due to being outed as a homosexual. 
> 
> Last we were, Agron and Nasir had just fornicated [several times in one night :} ] and then Agron had to leave for about six weeks for Duro's wedding to Lady Diona....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I told you I was not abandoning it! And since Nagron is ending I thought I'd get my ass in gear and continue this....
> 
> Beta: Marcelareads

Agron kicked his heels into Ullr, urging him to run faster. It had been several weeks since he left for Bishopric for his brother’s wedding. He missed everything about his Furight –the food, the people, the rivers and cliffs, the ale, his bed—but most of all he missed Nasir. He had stayed with Duro and his new wife, Lady Diona, after they had return to Kreuzau, Duro’s territory and was feeling the absence of Nasir too keenly.  

Now that Duro was married, Agron would see less of his beloved brother. Duro had to start taking his responsibility as Graf more seriously as well as his new titled of Feudal Lord and husband. And even though Duro and Diona had been married less than a month, Agron knew they would soon be settled with a child. They loved each other so much but Diona was a respectable lady and made Duro wait to bed her. They were holed up in their bed chambers for an entire day after they were wed, disregarding their family and guests. Agron was happy for them and understood the feeling all too well. He did the same the night of the Jubilaum and would do so again if he had the opportunity.

He was not due back until later in the day but Agron left Duro’s manor just before midnight. He wanted to get to Nasir before he went to the fields and before he was occupied with the responsibilities of the castle.

Once he neared the road to the Gasthaus he dismounted his horse and walked the rest of the way. He didn’t want to clop through town so early in the morning. Even though it was just before dawn, most people would be awake. He led his horse to the side of a building near the Gasthaus. ‘Stay’ he whispered in his large white ear before continuing on. Agron walked quietly and quickly to the inn, heading straight for Nasir’s room but it was dark. He walked round to the stables but approaching footsteps made him pause. He peered over the edge of the wall and saw Nasir leaving the house.

“Nasir!” He whispered to no avail. Agron moved toward him, treading lightly through the stray hay and dirt that covered the walkway. All Agron heard was ruffling, clangs and quick footsteps in the small space of the stable.

Once closer, he noticed that Nasir’s movements were tense and frustrated and completely oblivious to his surroundings. Agron put a hand on his shoulder as he spoke, “Na…”

Nasir grabbed his hand, twisted out from his grip and jerked his arm into a constricted hold. It happened so fast that Agron gasped.

“Apologies,” Nasir said immediately when he saw the broad arm belonged to Agron and then released him.

“I will never sneak up on you again, I swear.” Agron said chuckled. “First a knife and now an arm lock...”

“I am sorry.” Nasir restated.

“No permanent harm done. It is my own fault.” Agron rubbed his shoulder. “How are you?” He said in sweet husky voice, falling into his enamored gaze once he set eyes upon Nasir’s face. He leaned over to kiss him but Nasir stepped back and held out his arm causing Agron frowned instantly. “Vas!?”

Nasir just shook his head in reply and confusion began to mix into the frown on Agron’s face.

 “What is wrong? Has something happened?”

 “Nein.” Nasir replied.

 “Then why do you pull away from me?” Agron asked baffled. “You are the opposite of how we parted.”Agron was gazing at him intently but Nasir averted his eyes and resumed his tasks. He was restrained and guarded.

 “You should not be here.” Nasir said to him. He paused but still avoided Agron, focusing on the wood grain of the stable walls instead of the emerald orbs staring at him. “We cannot…”

 Agron stepped closer to Nasir and turned him around to face to him. His eyes moved franticly over his face. “What happened?”

 Nasir pulled away from him, again, and did not reply.

 “I do not want…” Nasir began but didn’t finish. He couldn’t finish the lie.

 “Nasir?” Agron said fearfully.

 “We risk our lives…” Nasir whispered, his eyes wide and glossy, like he needed to cry.

 More footsteps came from the Gasthaus toward the stable and they both turned to the stall opening. It was Ada.

 “You forgot this.” She said handing Nasir something bundled in brown cloth. He took it and thanked her.

 “I have to go.” Nasir said to Agron. He pulled his horse from the stall and walked away.

 “Na…” Agron began to call him but remembered the little girl watching them. He turned to Ada, staggered and confused and hoping she had answers.

 “He has been like that for days.” She told him.

 “Days?” Agron said feebly, briefly looking back in Nasir’s direction but he was gone.

 Ada nodded.

 “What happened?” He asked.

 “I do not know.” She replied. “He does not speak of it…but you should go after him.”

 Agron turned from Ada again looking back toward the direction Nasir left. He walked a few steps, wanting to follow but stopped.

 He would let Nasir be, for now.

**++**

“Agron, my love…” His mother hugged him tightly and kissed both his cheeks. “How was your journey? We did not expect you until later.” She smiled widely, happy and overly nice.

“Mutter, we have not been parted that long.” Agron eyed her suspiciously.

“Can a mother not be happy that her oldest sohn has returned home safely?”

Agron huffed. “What has happened?”

His mother’s smile grew wider. He had not seen her like this since…since….Since Duro announced his plans to marry Lady Diona. Agron suddenly felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach and his face scrunched.

“Mutter!” He said firmly, warning her. He was too worried about Nasir to handle her antics.

“Never mind,” she giggled. “Your father has asked for you. Go speak with him and we will talk later.”

She practically beamed at him before strolling away. Whatever it was, to make her so happy, could only be misery for him. Agron would worry about it later though. Right now, he would visit his father and then hopefully get back to Nasir.

Agron walked to his parent’s quarters. The large area was separated into several rooms. The first was a vacant meeting area. The room had had a large table in the center with chairs surrounding it but Lady Anya removed the table and had the chairs lined against the wall to aid Walther’s mobility. The thick drapes on the two large ceiling-to-floor windows were pulled back to let the sun shine brightly. Walther had always loved the warmth of the rays. And sure enough, he was sitting in wheeled chair in deep thought and facing the sun.

“Agron?” His father asked without turning to see who had entered. Walther had always been able to sense when and which of his children were near. Agron and his siblings never won a game of hide and seek against their father.

“Ja Vater .” Agron said. He hung back, out of Walther’s sight. Being summoned to his father was odd; they hadn’t met privately in ages and Agron felt like a child awaiting scolding. 

“Why do you hesitate?” Walther turned to him. “Come here.”

Agron pulled a chair next to the old man. Walther gave him a warm smile before staring back into the sun.

“How was the wedding?” He asked.

“Gute.”

“Your mother has not ceased talked of the wedding since her return…..”

“I can imagine,” Agron replied.

“Is your brother happy?” Walther asked.

“Well if she has been talking I am sure you know that he is.” Agron replied.

“Your mother loves you all… but I know she would sell you to the best bidder.”

They both laughed for it was true.

“I want _you_ to tell me that he is happy and that their union is a good match.”

“Duro is in the capable hands of beautiful woman. Diona is lovely and he is happy. They are happy.” Agron replied truthfully. He was happy for his brother even though a tiny part of him was envious. Agron would never be allowed to be with someone that he truly loved. He could never display and rejoice in his love like his brother and Diona could.

“Gute,” Walther said. “I wish I could have been there…” His father quieted, looking down at his swollen, heavy legs marred with ulcers. His condition had worsened in the past months. Walther used to spend hours wandering around the castle, despite orders not to walk and despite the pain. It was the one of the few things he could still do freely.  So confined to a wheeled chair had to be wretched for him. 

Agron kept a straight face though, hiding the sadness and pity he felt for his father.

“Charlize?” Walther asked interrupting Agron’s observation of him.

“She did not attend. She is still on bed rest Vater, remember? The That is also why she was not present at der Jubilaum.”

His father nodded. Agron wasn’t sure if he really remembered but it was a small matter.

“And Barend? Have you been to see him?”

Agron turned to his father, shocked. Blood rushed from him and his body went numb. This must be what the physcians and the servants refer to as ‘a spell’. Agron had never experienced his father’s incidents; he really didn’t think it was true. They said Walther sometimes got confused or forgetful—his old age further setting in—but Agron thought it was an exaggeration. But for him to ask that question…. Agron swallowed hard, trying to push back the frightened helplessness that fell upon him. His father really was as ill as they feared.

“Barend is dead, Vater.”

Walther snapped round to Agron sharply, making him recoil. His green eyes were wide and severe. “I know my son is _dead_!” He spat, the last word sounding dull and heavy. “Do not talk to me as though I were incompetent!”

“VAS?!? Nein! Vater, I would never.” Agron said immediately, kneeling on the floor to look up to him. “I only thought…”

“I know what you thought…. I know what everyone thinks. My body is failing me not my mind. _I_ am still here.”

“I know Vater.” Agron placed his hands on his father’s. “I know.”

Agron was sincere which calmed Walther. “I just want to know if you and Duro have visited his grave. You must not lose him.”

Agron smiled a little. His father was still strong, competent and _his father_ despite the physicians and rumors.

“Yes, we have visited him…. And we could never forget him….” He touched the creased scar on his chest. The perpetrator that that merely punctured his flesh took his brother’s life.  Agron will always carry the memory of his brother.

The loss of their brother made Duro and him inseparable. They were more protective, appreciative and loyal to each other after Berand died. It was the only good thing that came of the tragedy.

“And you?” His father finally asked.

“Me?” Agron asked skeptically as if it were a question out of the ordinary question. “I am well.”

Walther tilted his head in query. “You seem different. Are you sure?”

Agron smiled. He was different. He was changing every minute since he had met Nasir. But he could not tell his father of the happiness he may have found in Nasir, nor his present concerns for him, so he just nodded.

 The door flung open and Agron turned to two servants bringing in the morning meal.

 Just as Agron stood to excuse himself, Walther ordered the servants to bring more food.

“Stay with me sohn.”

Agron smiled and sat back down at his father’s side.

**+++**

It was nearly sunset when Agron set out to find Nasir. He had managed to avoid his mother the entire day, occupying himself with small tasks usually reserved for the servants, then slipped away just before dinner. He wanted to give Nasir more time alone but he could not stay away any longer. He wanted to make sure he was well.

Nasir had gone through the main entrance of Furight. The grove surrounding the town made the main gate the most plausible option for someone on horseback. It was hard to pick up the trail at first—many tracks led away from the city. Agron rode up the road for some time until he saw a pair of tracks veer off to the right. The hoof marks were not deep, seemingly carrying little weight, and trekked off into the forest. It must be Nasir.

He rode his horse until he could no longer travel without being hit from low tree branches. There was a creek nearby, he and his brothers often played there when they were younger to escape the summer heat of the castle. It was a small clearing, peaceful and hidden in the deep forest.  Nasir was probably there.

As Agron neared the water he saw a black horse tied to a tree. Its long ebony mane shinned in the fading sunlight that peered through the thick trees. It stood there calmly and nuzzled at the earth floor. Agron walked closer but no one was in sight. The far side of the stream was lined with a boulder and dirt wall topped with more trees. It would be difficult to climb the cliff so Nasir had to be along this side of the stream. Agron glanced over the area again and took another couple of steps further in…

“I thought you were not going to sneak up on me again.” Nasir said from somewhere unseen.

Agron turned left toward the direction of the voice. He founded Nasir sitting against a huge Beech tree.

“It was not my intent. I was just looking for you.”

“It took you quite a while if you have been looking since dawn.” Nasir said dryly keeping his eyes on the moving water.

“Nein, I just thought to give you some time, to be alone. I did not want to press…” Agron trailed off nervously, still approaching him. “I can still give you time, but I wanted to make sure you were well.”

Nasir said nothing.

“Are you… alright?”  Agron said hesitantly, knowing that it was fool question but he didn’t know what else to say.

Nasir shook his head and inhaled sharply.

“Do you want to talk about…”

“Nein.”

Agron sighed. He didn’t know what to do now. He stood their awkwardly staring at Nasir not sure of  what to say, when to move or how long he should wait. He probably should have left but he wanted to stay. He felt Nasir’s sadness hanging over him like a grey cloud blocking his radiance. Nasir had withdrawn into himself and Agron felt like an intruder but he wanted to help.

“Stay.” Nasir said suddenly, answering Agron’s unspoken thoughts, and so quietly that Agron barely heard him. Agron would have smiled if he was not so worried. He sank down against the tree, near Nasir, less than an arm’s length away, but not nearly close enough...

“Will you ever speak of it…. to me?” Agron asked after awhile.

Nasir nodded slowly. “Just not today…today…” He sighed. “…I cannot.”

He finally looked at Agron with watery eyes and hoped that he understood. He hoped that Agron could be there but let him be….

Agron cupped his face and brushed his thumb lightly against his check. He smiled a little and nodded. He understood. Agron didn’t know what happened but he understood not wanting to be alone but not wanting to be bothered. Nasir grabbed Agron’s hand, lacing their fingers and rested their hands in between them, then turned back to the rising moon. He sighed deeply, feeling the solidity of regret outweighing the fullness of content. Being with Agron on this day felt wrong in a way but he couldn’t help it, he needed him.

Nasir squeezed the large hand in his, drawing from its strength and relishing its comfort. He would tell Agron everything, he wanted to, just not to day.


	10. vier Schritte nach vorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Back story
> 
> Recap: Agron has returned from his brother's wedding. He was so excited to see Nasir but Nasir gave him the cold shoulder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not 100% about this but here goes nothing...

Hours had past and they hadn’t slept. Nasir had yet to speak but Agron was still at his side. He had shifted more towards Agron and rested his head on his shoulder. His eyes had been fixed on nothing in particular but away from Agron. But he kept Agron’s hand enclosed in his and lying in his lap.

They sat in silence even though Agron desperately wanted to know what happened, to ask him, to help. But he didn’t want Nasir to feel obligated to tell him, so he remained quiet—well most of him.

Agron’s stomach had been growling for some time now. He had skipped midday meal to dodge his mother and missed dinner to find Nasir.  But still, he remained quiet and stationed despite his body‘s protest.

“I have food in the saddle.” Nasir said finally, cutting their silence.

“I am fine. Apologies.”

“Why are you apologizing? You cannot fault an angry belly. And you have been up with me half the night.” Nasir’s voice was even but saddened. Agron fixed his mouth to protest but Nasir stopped him. “Go, get food.”

Agron hesitated before slowly pulling from Nasir’s hold. To be honest, that was his reason for not eating. He had food in his saddle as well but he did not want to move from Nasir and interrupt their being together.

He stood on wobbly legs, numb from sitting so long, and quickly walked to their horses. He retrieved the bundles of food and water and returned.

He sat a little ways away from Nasir to spread out the contents—slices of meat, cheese, and bread—between them. He was so hungry that the morsels looked like a small feast, but somehow, he managed not to devour the food. Nasir just stared at the food like he wasn’t sure if he should eat.

“This is the bundle Ada gave you, this morning. Have you not eaten since?”        

Nasir shook his head.

“You must eat.” Agron said and handed him some bread.

Nasir took the bread from him and nibbled at it, despite his empty stomach he had no appetite.

They ate quietly. The silence between them was uncomfortable. Agron could feel that something was wrong, keeping Nasir from him. _Something had happened_. He watched Nasir closely, trying to meet his eyes in the moonlight to let him know that he was there for him. But Nasir avoided him, trying his best to stay stoic. His problems, his sufferings were his own. He would not bother Agron. So they remain in their silence until they finished eating.

Afterward, Agron wasn’t sure of what to say or how to ease back into their position. If they wouldn’t talk, he at least wanted to hold Nasir. But when he reached out Nasir pulled away.

“I am sorry.” Nasir immediately said, sighing deeply and shaking his head. “I am sorry Agron.” He whispered.

“Nasir?” Agron asked achingly, hating to see him so withdrawn and upset. He grabbed Nasir’s face, his eyes wide and searching Nasir’s features.

Tears began welling in Nasir’s eyes. It was a strange feeling, feeling the liquid pooling. He had never cried—not then, not before, not ever.  But this day, _beside Agron_ , made him feel everything at once. He was angry, happy, guilt-ridden, free, regretful and relieved all at the same time. He was overwhelmed so his body expelled the emotion. No matter how hard and how many times he blinked the tears fell.  

Agron’s mouth fell open, taken aback from the emotional break. Nasir had always been so composed and so poised, to see him distressed was shocking.

“Nasir?!” he repeated again more worried and anxious.

Nasir breathed deeply, his eyes traveled back to the running creek—the water spilling over the edge, crashing onto the rocks. The clash caused chaos and confusion in the pool… but… it soon calmed. It resumed its course and ran steadily—strong and unstoppable…. _He could do that._

“Someone very close to me,” Nasir began slowly, “A friend, was executed two years ago today.”

Agron stomach tightened and his face blanked. He was prepared for anything except the death of a loved one. There is no comfort but the passing of time for that pain.

“He was…” Nasir began, looking at Agron staring so openly at him. “…We were friends for a very long time. And I….” Nasir’s breath caught in his throat. “I left him and now he is gone.”

“What do you mean you left him?”

“He was imprisoned.” Agron stated more than asked. The word ‘execution’ was fairly indicative. “Was he falsely accused?”

“Nein,” Nasir said shaking his head wearily. “He _was_ guilty.”

Agron stared at him confused and speechless, he didn’t know how to respond to that admission.

Nasir smirked and snorted slightly before continuing. “He was imprisoned for sodomy,” he whispered contemptuously, like they were amongst prying ears. 

Agron winced and shifted from Nasir as the severity of the situation multiplied and sank into his gut. The man had been Nasir’s lover.

All at once, and for the first time since meeting Nasir, Agron felt cold and uncomfortable.

Nasir was quiet. Agron had this shocked and saddened look on his face that said what he couldn’t, so Nasir asked, “Should I stop?”

Agron swallowed hard, wanting to say yes to spare _his_ feelings. He was hesitant to learn about this man, to know their story and what he meant to Nasir. It somehow deflated thoughts and dreams of them. He had thought they were both new to these feelings, a maiden voyage, but to learn of another before him was upsetting, unfounded, but upsetting nonetheless. But Nasir was hurting. Agron would not not be there for him.

“Nein,” he said surely. He held out his hand and Nasir clasped the large palm, borrowing his strength.

“We were together one night….” Nasir spoke solemnly. “His uncle saw us.”

“His _family_ betrayed you?” Agron asked stunned, a reactive question for it was not unfathomable—especially if he came from a prestigious family. Agron fortunately never had to closely deal with such happenings, but he knew of the calculating, duplicitous cruelty that people in power often exhibit.

“Ashur is far from any notion of family or humanity. He is a treacherous, ambitions man. Adji was the heir to the family’s fortune; with him gone their wealth would transfer to Ashur. He would have done anything too see Adji fall…even condemning him to death.”

“How did you not share his fate?” Agron asked.

“Ashur immediately called for the guard, drawing witnesses to us. I wanted to flee but Adji would not come. Ashur struck him hard across the face, knocking him to the floor. I begged him again to come with me, we still had a chance. But…”

Nasir’s brows furrowed as if the image was replaying itself before his eyes. “…But when I saw his eyes peering up at his uncle, I saw shame and defeat embedded in them, in him. I knew he would not fight. He gave in.” Nasir’s voice was rickety and pained. He felt like he would weep but he continued.  “Adji had always struggled with what we did, what we are. We only lay together under the cover of darkness. Afterward, he would leave immediately without word. I never questioned it because I knew no better. I had only lain with two others and even they were…” Nasir trailed off and huffed. “I had just thought that was all two men were capable of, just carnal fulfillment …. Though I never thought what we did was wrong.”

Agron nodded but Nasir did not notice. He was lost in his memories. His body tensed and his voice grew more somber as he recollected, eyes still fixed on the running water.

“The guards were soon upon us. I fought off the first two, killed the third, and then fled. I returned home and…confided in mein mutter.”

Now Agron tensed, he knew that _this_ was probably the worst of the story.

“I had never really worried about anyone finding out, except mein mutter.” Nasir continued. “I did not want to see that look on her face, that look of disgust and contempt like I was an abomination, like she did not know me….  I do not know if it was the shock of the revelation or….” Nasir paused.

Agron remained motionless and speechless, giving Nasir the chance to release. He could tell by his voice and the look on his face that he had never spoken this to anyone. 

“…Or her subconscious thoughts becoming reality but she just looked at me with this…this deep penetrating sorrow.” A tear fell and Nasir swallowed hard as he remembered the cloudy depths of his mother’s brown eyes staring at him. “I still have not decided if her lamentation was any better than a look of enmity.”

Agron parted his lips to speak words of comfort but they would be meaningless. He could only imagine the horror Nasir faced. Nasir was still looking away from him so he moved closer. He wanted to make sure that Nasir knew that he was here _with him_ and not in that awful time.

“She saved me.” Nasir said tenderly with a sad smile.

“I did not live far from Adji; Ashur’s men were soon at my door. She packed clothes and food for me, while I washed away the guard’s blood. I went to the home of our friend Naevia and her husband a few towns over. I waited for weeks. Rumors sprang up of what happened, but they were never accurate. Ashur and my father would never want what really happened to be public knowledge. They pursued me under the accusation of murder.”

“In the weeks that I waited they sentenced Adji to execution. I was branded fugitive and could not return to my home…. I saw my mother one last time. She handed me money and my book, hugged me and said she forgave me. Then I left. I ran as far away as I could.”

“Nasir…” Agron began but didn’t finish. He shook his head in disbelief. He would have never imagined this as Nasir’s story. “I had no idea. You must…” Agron started again but Nasir cut him off.

“I did. I felt wrong for leaving Adji. I was mad at him for giving up. I was sorry that he was not stronger and freer in life. I felt like a coward for running. I….” Nasir breathed deeply.

“No,” Agron now cut him off. “You should not feel cowardice. You had no choice. They would have killed you. You have no weapons against intolerance.” Agron hooked his finger under his chin and pulled his face toward him.

“Except _living…_ Living is how you fight, continuing to be who you are and doing what you want, even if privately. They cannot intimidate and condemn us into submission. It is unfortunate that we must be quiet and secretive but that is for them. _We_ should not feel shame for our feelings.”

Nasir lip’s managed to curl into a smirk and he scoffed a bit. 

“Vas?” Agron asked confused, thinking he may have said something dim-witted.

“That is exactly how I feel.” Nasir said. “It took me awhile, but I know that now.”

Agron smiled brightly at him. He wanted to kiss him but refrained. It quieted for a moment. The air between them was lighter than before but still not the ease they were use to. Agron was still troubled.

“Did you mean what you said earlier? Do you want us to cease?”

Nasir turned from Agron—mentally berating himself for speaking out of anger and guilt.

“Nein, I…It was misplaced anger. Two years after his death and I am alive and well, I felt guilty. I think the worst feeling…the worst part is that I now realize that I did not love him.” For the first time that night Nasir faced Agron. His eyes were wide, glossy and revealing. He said so much with that look, so much that he would not say on this day out of respect for Adji, but Agron knew his meaning. He and Nasir did feel the same way about each other. This _was new_ and unknown for them both.

“I know that now, after all this time and grief…. For months I mourned him. I mourned him like my love not just my friend, till it consumed me. But then today, when I saw you I did not feel the same… I missed you terribly these past weeks. When I saw you, I just did not feel it as much.”

Agron smiled and brushed a stray hair behind his ear. “You felt shameful?”

Nasir nodded. “I did. I am having this life and having these feelings, genuine feelings for someone else and he is dead. I lashed out and I am sorry.”

Agron nodded and cupped Nasir’s face. “I understand.” He said earnestly.

Nasir’s eyes squinted and he tilted his head confused.

“I do.” He assured him. Agron had never been in a situation like that but he understood the power of loss, grief and sorrow all too well. And Nasir had lost so much; a friend, his family, his home, his identity, his life. “But you must know that you cannot blame yourself or restrict your life and keep from what you want.”

Nasir nodded.

“Am I what you want?”Agron boldly asked him.

Nasir nodded again with a timid smile.

“Then we will be together. I will never surrender.”

Nasir smiled wholly, his eyes twinkling and his cheeks blushing. Agron couldn’t see him clearly in the moonlight but he felt his warmth under his touch. “Me neither,” He replied.

Nasir settled against Agron breathing deeply—a sigh of contentment and release.

“We must be careful though…” Nasir said after a while. “I do not think I should come back to the castle.”

“We do not need to go that far. There are various events and occasions where we can be seen together without suspicion. I cannot spend every minute with you but we must not forfeit our opportunities.”

Nasir swung his leg over Agron’s, twining around his thigh and calf, and nestling into him further.

“Let us just agree that we will not lie together in the castle.” Agron said. But Nasir did not reply, he was submitting to sleep. Feelings that Nasir had carried with him for years were lighter, easier, still present but not as strong. Agron had done that.

“What do you think?” Agron asked Nasir again, but when he looked down at beautiful man breathing lightly across his chest he realized that sleep had claimed him. Agron smiled, kissed the top of his head and followed suit.

 


	11. einen guten Morgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recap: Nasir had/has some issues. They talked it out and then fell asleep together. This is the next day..

Nasir’s eyes opened suddenly –sleep finally released her hold on him. The air was temperate and smelt of dew and pine. Whispers of small creatures and the swish of running water let him know that he was not in his room. And the firm warm surface covered in soft cloth rising and falling beneath him was definitely not his bed.

One of his arms was extended and his hand was contorted and numb from being trapped under him. His hair was still plaited but strands were splattered over his face, rays of sunlight peeped through the black tresses. He shifted slightly but something held him in place. Nasir wiped the hair from his face and rubbed his eyes as the surrounding forest slowly became clear to him.

Nasir slid his head up, along the cloth surface, and saw Agron above and beneath him—his mouth slightly open and breathing quietly. Nasir smiled and inhaled deeply before laying his head back on Agron’s chest and listened to his heart. The beat was strong, melodious and enamoring. He could scarcely believe that Agron wanted to give him that beautiful instrument. Nasir placed a hand on his own heart and could swear he felt them sync. He ran his fingers down Agron’s torso and grabbed his side again. He inhaled once more, taking in Agron’s scent and the aroma of morning, and committing this moment to memory.

Nasir yawned, chasing away the last remnants of sleep and realized… he had slept!

He had had deep, peaceful, and uninterrupted slumber. And he even had dreams.

Dreaming had become a foreign concept to him. He closed his eyes to nothing and awoke to loneliness. Usually he was too troubled and wrecked by his past to be light enough to dream. He had come to not even care for sleep since she lost her charm. Dreamless sleep is like a sky without stars adorning its midst or a legend without an antagonist, pointless. Why do something pointless?

Nasir’s nights had become restless. He busied himself with whatever reading he could find or late night walks with Manāt…. But this night, in Agron’s arms, he was graced with sleep and vivid, telling pictures.

He saw Agron come to him in the woods. He touched his face and smiled a smile so relieved and grateful that Nasir felt that he loved him…. He saw them in a stone hallway, kissing and fondling each other like young lovers…. And he saw them fighting in a valley, battered, bloodied, and bruised but side by side. Nasir saw many other things, all quick random glimpses, but constant was Agron. He was always present. The dreams were so real that Nasir almost thought they were visions or something…

Nasir tried to move again but Agron tightened his hold. He looked so content and peaceful that Nasir hated to wake him but it was late in the morning. As lovely as their haven was, Nasir had to leave this dream. He gently shook Agron awake.

Agron groaned and his eyes fluttered open. He looked around, lost for a second, and then down at Nasir gazing up at him with big brown eyes. He smiled widely and Nasir instantly thought the sun should be envious.

“I have to go.” Nasir whispered.

Agron nodded but then pulled Nasir closer and shut his eyes again. Nasir chuckled and pushed up from him.

“I know,” Nasir said and placed a chaste kiss on his chest. “If only we could just close our eyes and forget everything.”

“If only…” Agron replied and opened his eyes. “How are you? Did you sleep well?” He asked, tucking a few stray hairs back behind Nasir’s ear. He lightly scratched his fingers against Nasir’s stubble and then cupped his face.

“I slept….I slept beautifully, actually,” Nasir said. “For the first time in…years.”

Agron smiled again. “I am very glad to hear it.”

Nasir pressed his face into his large palm, smiling and enjoying the innocent simple contact of skin to skin in the light of day.

“I had the most interesting dreams.”

“About?”

“I am not quite sure…but, you were in all of them.”

Nasir moved from him to sit back on his knees and Agron sat up.

“All?” Agron chuckled and leaned against the tree. “How many dreams can one have in a night?”

“Many, apparently.” Nasir said enthusiastically and smiled. “There was an encampment near a mountain and …” He continued on but Agron wasn’t really listening to what he was saying. Agron was observing how Nasir was.

Nasir’s anguish seemed to have dispersed during the night. Agron knew that it was still there, naturally, it would always be there but it didn’t have the same crushing grip on him. He looked like a different person, well not different, he was still Nasir. But he looked new. His eyes were bright and wide and he seemed lighter and younger—or more so his age—more the man he should be, what he would be in a better world. It was refreshing and beautiful and Agron found he was unable to stop smiling. Luckily, Nasir was so busy retelling his dream he hadn’t really notice Agron’s love struck stare.

“…They really were not full dreams, more like glimpses. But it was like I saw an entire lifetime, another life, our life...” He trailed off and suddenly grew somber. He scoffed. “…Our life.” He repeated sardonically. His eyes instantly grew dark.

Agron leaned forward, closing the distance between them. “Stay here.” He whispered sweetly.

Nasir nodded. Agron grasped his neck and touched his forehead to Nasir’s. Nasir took in a deep breath.

“Dank...,” Nasir began to say, but Agron put his finger to his lips.

He shook his head. “No need.”

Nasir smiled.

That sat for a while together, quiet and comfortable, until Nasir sighed and rose from their spot.

Agron reluctantly followed suit, hating when they parted more and more each time. They dusted off the leaves and dirt from the forest floor and walked to their horses.

“When can we meet again?” Agron asked as soon as they had readied the horses and themselves to return to the city.

“I can never spare the day without notice, but the nights are ours.”

Agron smiled. “I will send word then.”

Nasir nodded and they left the cavern.

**++**

Agron returned to the castle midmorning. He washed up and changed clothes before heading to the kitchen. He was starving.

He had Linda, the head cook, make him breakfast—even though it was nearly midday.

“Danke.” Agron said as she put a full plate of hot food down in front of him. “And apologies for the late request.”

“Anything for you M’Lord, but midday meal is not far off; I could have prepared that for you.”

“Nein, this is fine. I had a taste for your spice bread.” He replied cheerfully.

“You are in a fine mood.” Linda declared.

“I am in a great mood Linda. The best I have ever felt.”

She smiled at him warmly.

“Now if I can only manage to keep avoiding mein mutter, I can preserve the feeling.”

Linda gasped slightly and hit him with a towel. Agron chuckled and she giggled.

“I do not find the humor in that.” Lady Anya said suddenly. Agron froze and Linda gasped again, they both turned around to a glaring Lady Anya.

“Apologies, M’Lady.” Linda said meekly before scurrying off.

“Mutter!” Agron said and stood up to greet her.

“You should not speak about me like that to the servants. It undermines me.”

“It was a jest. You know I love the ground you walk on.” He smiled.

Lady Anya blushed slightly and smirked. “You are a sycophant meine Liebe, but it will not work this time. Where were you?”

The smiled wiped from his face.

“I saw you briefly when you arrived at the castle yesterday but as you said you were evading me.”

“Mutter, mein…” he began but Lady Anya continued.

“Then I am told you left the castle before sun down and are just now returning.”

“Mutter.” Agron said sternly. She quieted and stared at him. “My affairs are my own. I am not a child.”

They glared at each other for a moment, facing off….

“Fair enough,” She said after a while. “I will not pester you. But I will ask you to remember who you are and that your conduct must always reflect your name and status.”

Agron sighed but nodded. It was her mantra.

“Now, for the happy and promising news I have for you.” She turned and walked away from the table in the kitchen, which was Agron’s signal to follow.  
As they started walking, Agron noticed a letter in his mother’s hand. She clung to the paper guardedly but said nothing of it, so he did not ask.  
They walked past the banquet hall and dining room. They walked up the tapered stairs and through the great windowed corridor in the middle of the castle before Lady Anya said anything.

“I received this letter the day before yesterday. It bears the royal seal.” She said evenly, though she was brimming with excitement.  
Agron stilled, instantly knowing where this conversation was headed and knowing he would not like it. He sighed, annoyed, before she even started speaking. “What does it say?” He asked reluctantly, because he could not have cared less.

Lady Anya turned to her son with a blank expression but her gleaming brown eyes did not hide the glee bubbling within her. She opened the letter carefully and read the message.

“The pleasure of your company is requested at the birthday celebration of her grace Lady Chadara Gurshabb, this year, fünfhundert fünfzehn, the 11th day of July.” She recited with pride.

“Nein,” Agron said immediately.

“Ja,” his mother retorted, flashing a smile to rival Agron’s. “It is an honor and would be rude to refuse.”

“Oh, we must not upset her highness! Mutter, you and I both know what this really is.”

“I do! And it is all the more reason for your attendance.”

“It will never happen. I do not know why you insist on...”

“I do not know why you refuse.” She cut him off. “Lady Chadara would be a perfect match for you, beauty, wealth and power.”

“Mutter!” Agron said angrily.

“Agron!” She snapped back at him. “She favors you. It has been at least a year since you last made her acquaintance. Go to the celebration, meet with her, you never know what could come of it. You—”

“Fine.” He said curtly.

“Fine?” Lady Anya asked skeptically, with raised brow. Agron agreed so quickly.

“Mmhmm.” He hummed. “Sometimes you fight, sometimes you surrender….”

“Agron!” She scolded but smiled.

“But you must swear to me that you will not mention the word ‘betrothal’, or any word of the like, to her or to me, the entire time we are there.”

“But I…”

“Not one word.” Agron reiterated.

His mother huffed but reluctantly nodded.

**+++**

“Nicholaus!?” Wilma yelled.

“Ja!” Nasir replied, snapping out of his daze.

“I have been calling your name. What is the matter with you?”

“Entschuldigungen,” Nasir said quickly. He was getting so use to his name and the sound of it from Agron’s lips that he had almost forgotten ‘Nicholaus’.

“Are you still not feeling well?”

“I am fine. I was just…distracted.”

“Well you seem better, a bit dazed, but happier…. To what or should I say to ‘whom’ do you owe the cause of that?” She inquired.

“Whom? What is your meaning?” Nasir asked calmly though he tensed.

“You have that look about you. I can see it in your eyes.”

“You are imagining things.” Nasir said flatly, standing up from his chair to walk away.

“You use to stay in your room all the time and now you have affairs that call you in the night. And you are often lost in thought. It would seem…”

“It seems like you are worried with things that do not concern you.” Nasir retorted, angrier than he intended.

“I do not mean to meddle,” Wilma replied. “I just want you to know that you do not have to be so secretive. We may not be your family but we care for you.”

Nasir nodded, managed a smile and then quickly left. He walked through the entry of the kitchen…

“It was him, wasn’t it?” Ada’s small voice asked as he walked by, startling him.

Nasir halted, turning sharply to face her small form in the corner of the kitchen.

“What?!” He asked a bit stunned. “What made you think of him?”

“You were sad,” she said, “and then he came back and now you are not sad anymore.”

Nasir smiled nervously. Ada had perception beyond her years. He wish he could trust in her naivety and openness, confide in her. She was actually one of his dearest friends here. She was only seven years of age, untainted and not yet learned in bigotry, but that would change.

“Ada, you do understand that Ag….” Nasir huffed and looked toward the main room. He lowered his voice. “…That the man and I are just acquaintances... He purchased a stirrup for Manāt, as an apology. We are not ‘friends’ in the way you may think. He has no influence on my mood….” Nasir said, keeping his voice level and sincere although it pained him to lie about Agron and what he truly meant to him.

Ada cocked her head to the side, confused. She narrowed her big blue eyes, like her mother, pondering what Nasir said. Her mouth twitched and her brows furrowed as she thought. He hoped she would believe him…

“But he looks at you different…” She said after a while.

“Different? How do you mean? Oddly?” Nasir pried trying to understand.

“No, not odd… I do not know… just different.” She said.

Nasir shook his head. “I think you are like Ihre mutter little one. You are imagining things!” He brushed the side of her cheek and smiled softly before walking out the door.

  
As soon as Nasir was out of sight, he took a breath he didn’t even realize he was holding. Wilma and Ada didn’t know the specifics. They didn’t know what they were seeing in him but they knew something was happening. They both could see it. A part of Nasir was pleased and proud that others could see love and connection and happiness blossoming inside him, for he had been desolate for too long. And if others could see it, it must be strong and real. But a part of him was fearful...


	12. Gespräche

“You wish to see me Vater?” Agron asked from the entry.

“In here m’lord,” one of the chambermaids said, appearing from the sleep quarters.

“He is not feeling well and the physicians have put his Lordship on bed rest.” She informed Agron as he followed her through the sitting area.

Agron paused in the doorway. The lights were low and he could barely see his father lying among the bedding. The room had a certain air about it… Agron couldn’t quiet name the feeling but it was weighty and bleak, emanating a pungent odor of various herbs. Infirmity and fatality hovered in the air with a foreboding presence and he instantly felt uneasy.

“Will he be alright?” Agron asked a little worried. His father hated to be confined, so for him to be following the physician’s orders caused alarm.

“The physicians’ believe so m’lord,” She smiled, “It is just a precaution.”

“Where is mein Mutter?” Agron asked.

“In the garden, would you like me to bring Lady Anya?”

“Nein, I would like to speak to my father alone and uninterrupted.”

“Yes m’lord.” She bowed and then left.

Agron took another few wary steps into the room.

“Twice in one week you send for me, should I be flattered or concerned?”

“Why should you be concerned?” Walther asked him.

“Well, I know you prefer your solitude.” Agron replied. “And...”

“I do not prefer it, Sohn. Bitte, do not ever think that!” Walther spoke earnestly. “I just find it… easier.”

Agron stared at his father intently and then nodded. He understood completely and he, regretfully, agreed. It was hard seeing his father in this way—weak and sickly. It was not the man he knew and loved. It was not the man he wanted to remember and it pained him to see his father a shadow of himself.

“Ja.” Agron answered quietly as he looked over his father. The sheets were rolled back and his father was propped against the pillows. There was some sort of contraption set up in the bed to elevate his leg. His ankles and knees were still swollen to nearly twice their size, the blue-green veins strained and stretched to their capacity. His leg was also littered with colored sores, unopened but still unsightly. It looked excruciating and it made Agron uncomfortable every time he looked at his father.

He approached the bed slowly.

“Have they told you I am contagious?” His father asked. “Why do you hesitate?”

“Nein Vater!” Agron said quickly. “Even if that were true, I would still come to you.”

His father smiled a little and then sighed.… “But they are not sure what plagues me now, so it probably is best that you keep your distance.”

“Niemals!” Agron declared as he sat near the head of the bed and took his father’s hand into his own.

“Is it serious?” He asked.

“Only God knows…I had a terrible headache and then a fever. I am distended here—he gestured to his neck—but today, I do not feel as bothered by these new afflictions. They could do their worst and still not compete with this cursed gout.”

“Man has advanced the arts, developed a printing machine and founded a new world yet they cannot find a damn cure from something as common as gout!” Agron shook his head. “The scholars and medics of this world should be ashamed.” He grinned, trying to shift the mood.

Walther chuckled. “It is the conundrum of the world, Sohn. We—” A bout of cough hit him and he seized his chest.

“Vater!?” Agron asked fearfully and moved closer to him. He glanced at the door; no one would hear his call for help and he couldn’t leave his father….

“I am fine,” Walther croaked out, watching the franticness grow on Agron’s face. “Just bring me water.”

Agron obeyed, quickly fetching a cup of water for his father. Walther took two deep swallows and the cough subsided.

“You do not look well Vater. I should call a physician.”

“Nein, nein, I am fine.” He took a deep breath and another sip of water. “And I do not wish to speak more about illness. That is not why I called you here.”

Agron nodded reluctantly, still staring with wide worried eyes.

“I want to speak of my succession.”

“Vas?!"Agron nearly shouted and stood back from the bed. “Nein, I do not want to talk of such things, especially when you are ill.”

“We must talk of it, Sohn.”

“Warum? Why now, what are you not telling me?” Agron asked.

“Agron, Sohn, look at me.”

Agron huffed and turned away but Walther reached out and grabbed his wrist, tugging at Agron to turn back to him.

“Look at me,” he said again.

His father stared at him, eye to eye. His green eyes, reflections of Agron’s own, shone bright and serious.

“Agron, I cannot do it anymore. I cannot be what the people need.”

“Vater, you will always be what the people need.” Agron said confidently cause it was true. Walther von der Feuerriegel was a great leader and respected. He would always do what was best for the people.

“You are a good Sohn, a good man—loyal, strong, and gallant.” Walter said with smiling admiration. “I want to name you as my heir. I do not want the title to simply fall into your hands. I want the people to know that you have my support and blessing. And I do not want any disputes once I am gone. If I die tomorrow, my idiot cousin or the Thanders could petition der Konig for instatement. We cannot let that happen.”

“Would that be so terrible?” Agron wondered out loud. He gasped slightly just as the last word fell from his mouth.

“Agron!” His father said sternly. “Do not speak in that manner. You have a responsibility to your family and to your country—to which you should be proud and grateful.”

Agron stared at him for a moment, more shocked that he had spoke out loud than at his father’s reprimand. His father was right. He should be grateful and gladly accept his duty. He felt wretched for feeling any other way but he couldn’t help that all he felt was pressure and hopelessness.

Agron swallowed hard and then nodded. “Entschuldigungen, Vater.”

Walther’s expression eased and he sighed deeply. “I understand how you feel. I felt the same… but that hesitation, that doubt, is what will make you a good leader.”

Agron snorted and smirked.

“It is the truth!” Walter declared defensively.

“Apparently,” Agron muttered. Walther stared at him confused making Agron chuckled at his perplexed expression. “Someone else told me the same thing not too long ago.” Agron said, recalling what Nasir had said the night of the Jubiläum.

“Well that person is very wise,” Walther said. Agron nodded slightly, love settling in his eyes and his lips slightly curled at the thought of Nasir. “…..And beautiful?” Walther added.

Agron snapped out of his daze and turned to his father sharply. “Beautiful?” He questioned in a startled tone. “Vas? Why would you ask that?”

Walther grinned, amused by Agron’s fluster and knew he had caught his son.

“I could say that I speak based on claims by your mother….. But now that I look at you, I can form my own opinion…. I see it.” Walther said.

Agron cleared his throat and adjusted himself nervously on the bed. “Vater I…”

“I know the look of young love Sohn; do not bother to lie to me.”

Agron nodded. He could elude or banter with his mother but he would not attempt to play with his father.

“Mmmhmm…” Walther hummed satisfied and eyeing Agron keenly. “Well, I can see that you are happier.”

Agron smiled and nodded sheepishly. It was odd to talk about Nasir, even obscurely. It was also strange that his feelings were so easily seen.

“Is she a noblewoman?”

Agron shook his head slowly and Walther laughed. “Do not let your mutter find out!” Walther teased and coughed a bit.

“Nein, nein!” Agron said quickly.

“Good, for all our sakes!” He remarked. They both laughed heartily for a moment, thinking of Lady Anya and her relentlessness….Then Walther sighed and quieted….

“Mind your heart Sohn,” Walther said seriously. “Yours is bigger than you might think.”

Agron scoffed a bit but nodded.

“I cannot control who you are involved with….And I actually encourage it. A man should have love in his life, at least once. But…”Walther trailed off.

“I know Vater…. I know.” Agron said solemnly turning from the hooded eyes watching him. He knew exactly what his father was going to say. He would tell him he could never be with this person, with a commoner. And it had nothing to do with his mother; the law prohibited such a union. Agron must marry a woman of title for his family and the province. His feelings would not matter. He probably wouldn’t even have much say in choosing his wife. He probably won’t love her. He won’t get to choose love in his life, duty comes first. Of all the privileges afforded him, he didn’t have that freedom.

And even if he did have that freedom, even if he could marry regardless of wealth, strategy and influence, it was the very least of his problems. Noble or not, wealthy or not, it didn’t matter. Agron could never legitimately and openly be with the person he loved, all the titles and fortunes of the world could not change that for him. It would take an act of God…. But by His word…. He was against them too…

++

Agron had thought about his conversation with his father all day. He knew the truths he spoke, it was nothing new but he had managed to keep the heavy thoughts buried. He didn’t want them stopping his life or keeping him from what he desired. He didn’t want to think about not being with Nasir… not having Nasir... It was irrelevant at the present because he had something with Nasir, now. He was falling in love now. He would enjoy whatever time he could have with him now….

The moon was high when Agron reached the Gasthaus. He left the castle later than he would have liked to avoid being seen. His mother would probably start having him watched and he did not want to confirm her suspicions.

He walked briskly around the side of the building only to find Nasir’s room unlit. He glanced up at the sky guessing that it was later than he thought. He could not even see if Nasir was sleeping. He assumed so but hoped otherwise.

He gathered some small stones and threw them against the wall. Nothing happened. He grabbed a small rock, this time throwing it into the room.

Finally he heard Nasir stir in his bed.

“Agron?” Nasir whispered low and sleepily, turning from the wall to the window.

“Ja!” Agron whispered. “Forgive me for waking you. I just had to see you.”

Nasir walked to the window, rubbing his eyes and yawning. His hair was braided neatly, as usual, and his sinewy frame was only covered from the waist down. He looked beautiful in the moonlight and Agron nearly forgot his thought.

“Do not worry, I was not really sleeping.” He said.

“What keeps you from slumber?” Agron asked.

Nasir shook his head and feigned a smile.

“What is it?” Agron asked anxiously, hating that he could not see Nasir’s face clearly.

“Wilma, the proprietor’s wife is…. suspicious. She reads me as if I have my business carved on my forehead. It is irritating,” He said, “…and I worry.”

“Does she suspect us?” Agron asked.

“No,” Nasir shook his head quickly. “Not us specifically….”

“Well then do not be troubled. She will not learn the truth.” Agron said as he reached up to cupped Nasir’s face. “But I do understand your apprehension and frustration. Mein mutter und vater have both questioned me.”

“Vast?! How can you calm me when you face the same questioning?” Nasir huffed. “We do have cause for…….”

“Nein,” Agron said quickly, stoking Nasir’s chin with his thumb.

“Agron?” Nasir stilled Agron’s hand against his face.

“Nein,” Agron said. “I would tell you otherwise…. I am careful with us. I promise.”

Nasir’s expression eased a little, his mouth twitched and he squeezed Agron’s large hand.

“Besides,” Agron continued, “they suspect I am with a woman, does Wilma not think the same?”

Nasir nodded.

“We are young and untethered, so women are expected.” Agron continued. “It may work to our favor. If we give them answers, even if they are false, they will stop inquires. We can use it as cover.”

Nasir thought for a moment and then hesitantly nodded again. It was a good plan but he just couldn’t help worrying. He could not bear his life being ripped apart again. He knew he would not survive it this time.

Nasir’s eyes wandered from Agron as he began to sink into his fears…

Agron pushed his hands into Nasir’s hair, making him moan gently. “Come down,” he whispered huskily.

Nasir nodded and was soon squatted on the window pane.

“Do not jump,” Agron said.

“Warum? Did I hurt you last time?” Nasir teased.

Agron chuckled. “Nein, it rained earlier today, remember? The ground is damp. I do not think either of us wants to fall upon it. Just come down, I will hold you.”

Nasir sat on the pane and hung his legs out the window. Agron grabbed him and took a step back before letting him slide into his arms till his feet touched the ground.

“Hallo.” Agron said with a grin, still holding him tightly. Nasir smiled back and then kissed him. Lips locked and released then embraced again and slid along the soft flesh of the other, gentle yet passionate.

“I have missed you.” Agron mumbled against his mouth before kissing him again, harder and longer.

“I have missed you.” Nasir replied, smiling widely. “I should purchase a ladder.” He added.

Agron chuckled and kissed him again. “It may be fortunate that you do not have one tonight. I should not stay long and if I could get into your room I would not leave until midday.”

Nasir smiled bashfully. “Did you come all this way, in the middle of the night, for just a kiss?”

“Would that be so wrong?” Agron said impishly and kissed his jaw.

“Agron…,” Nasir said softly, trying to keep him focused, but ended up just rubbing his cheek against Agron’s, delighting in the tingle of his stubble and warm flesh. “….It is late.” He murmured and kissed the juncture of Agron’s neck and jaw.

Agron sighed disappointedly. “Very well, I came to tell you that I will have to leave again.”

“Warum?”

“I am under the order of mein mutter and her highness, Prinzessin Chadera…. I would rather do anything but attend but I must go—even if for no other reason than keep mein mutter from marrying me off.”

Nasir tensed and took a step from Agron. “She wishes you to marry this woman?”

Agron nodded. “Ja, it has been her goal for as long as I can remember. Lady Chadara has always been fond of me. It has been the constant argument between mein mutter and I. She cannot understand why I shun her.”

“Perhaps you should not resist so hard. It may increase her suspicions.”

“What are you saying?” Agron looked at him with confusion. He reached out to Nasir but he pulled away.

“That you should consider marrying her.”

Agron huffed heavily.

“Agron you will have to marry one day, you will have to. You are already long past the age.”

“I know. That is why I agreed to go to the event without quarrel, but she was more skeptical that I did not fight her!” Agron said wryly. “… And I would not say long past.”

Nasir snorted. “Stubborn and vain!” He declared. “You know you should have been married by now.”

“Yes, but you know why I cannot….”

“Nein,” Nasir shook his head. “I know why you do not want to, but that does not mean you are incapable. You must. You have too… It is the only way for you to somewhat have the things you really want. They will always suspect and wonder and push until you take a wife. You need that cover.”

“Ich weiß! “ Agron said exasperated.

“Agron, I do not mean to lecture you but…”

“But that is what you are doing, pestering like mein mutter, and I do not need it!” Agron bit out loudly. “I do not—“

“Lower your voice!” Nasir hissed, with wide eyes darting toward the pathways and then back to Agron. “Fine, do not listen to me then. And see yourself like me; a man exiled and condemned to death by his own father.”

“Apologies,” Agron said and Nasir bit his lip and looked away from him. “Nasir?” He said softly.

“I hear you, I heed your words. I value your opinion. But I do know what I have to do, you do not have to concern yourself with that. And when I am fortunate enough to be in your company I do not want to talk about this. It is the furthest thing from my mind and I only want think of you. Do you understand?”

Nasir took a deep breath and nodded slowly. Agron was being amatory and Nasir should not be angry. They did need to spend every minute they had together, _together_ —not worried about the cares of the world. They were each other’s haven, they should not be arguing. Agron was right to an extent, but…

“I understand….” Nasir said kindly after awhile. “But I do not mind hearing your troubles or fears… or anything. I want you to be able to talk to me. I never had openness with anyone and I value it…. I want to—he licked his lips and grinned—help shoulder weight as you once said to me.”

Agron mouth curled into a smile and his eyes lit up. Nasir had remembered one of the first things he said to him back in the merchant shop months ago. Nasir was right. It was unpleasant but they must talk about these things.

Agron took a deep breath and then spoke. “I spoke with mein Vater today…. He plans to instate me as Herzog. He does not want to wait till his death and has already begun proceedings. I know what that requires, taking a wife will be inevitable. I suppose I am… apprehensive.”

“That is natural.” Nasir said. “But you need not worry. You are strong enough to do what needs to be done.”

Agron huffed and nodded again. He grabbed Nasir’s arm and then pulled him back close.

“See, this is why I do not wish to speak of these things, I came to talk to you about something much more enjoyable.”

“Fine, no more on the subject tonight.” Nasir said and walked closer to Agron. “What did you want to tell me?”

“I was struck with an idea yesterday. I heard two men speak of the Frankfurter Buchmesse. And I thought of you. I have only been once but I am sure you would love it! Would you like to attend?”

“Ja. Of course! What is it?”

“It is a book festival!” Agron said eagerly, nearly forgetting to whisper, and Nasir’s eyes widened with excitement.

“Publishers from all over go to Frankfurt to negotiate publishing rights and fees. It is mainly for business but on the last day it is open to the public. You could view and purchase books before they are released.”.

“It sounds amazing!” Nasir said merrily.

“I was thinking it would be nice to have some time together. It is just a two day journey to Frankfurt. I have travelled the way many times. I will cover our costs. And we….”

“Agron.” Nasir interrupted him. “I already said yes, you do not have to convince me.”  
Nasir smiled and kissed him.

“I would love to go away with you.” Nasir said soft and seriously against Agron’s lips, meaning much more than a trip to Frankfort. But Agron didn’t notice the tone and just proceeded to kiss him madly….


	13. Wiedereinführung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and his mom go to Princess Chadara's party.

Anya and Agron had left Reigel later than planned.

Lord Walther fell on his way from the commode during the night. Lady Anya awoke to him gone from their bed. And when she went looking for him she found him face down on the floor, unmoving. She shrieked in terror and began crying until Walther awoke, coughing and muttering for her to quiet.

The fall caused him no injury but he was unable to hoist his weight off the floor. So he stayed there until he eventually fell back asleep.

Lady Anya scolded him harshly for scaring her in such a manner and for not calling to her. But he insisted that he was unhurt and that his ‘puny voice could not match the loudness of her snoring.’ That comment received a few snickers from the chambermaids but was quickly silenced with one side glare from Lady Anya.

She was so worried that she nearly cancelled the trip to Franconia for Lady Chadera’s celebration. But Walther swore that he was fine and said that they needed to go. He had been sick and absent from these affairs for too long. They needed to have the Feuerreigel’s present at such a public and political event. Even though it was in the guise of revelry, it would make a statement. And they needed to maintain their presence, especially with the succession in progress.

Lady Anya agreed. So now they were on the road to Franconia.

“You have been awfully quiet.” Lady Anya finally spoke after hours of silence on the road. “Are you upset?”

Agron did not reply. Just the churning of dirt and rocks and the clop of horses sounded in their carriage.

“Are you upset with me?”

Agron kept his eyes cast outside, sighing before speaking.

“We should not have left father.” Agron replied.

“He will be fine.” She assured him.

“You probably do not care?”

“Agron!” She said appalled. “How dare you?! Of course I care!” She breathed heavily, instantly filling with anger and stared at Agron with narrowed, tense eyes.

“I know your father will be fine.”

“You do not know that.” Agron retorted.

“Many things are not certain…. but he said he would never leave without saying goodbye and I believe him.”

Agron shifted from her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

“We cannot always do what we want Agron. We do what we must….And we need to be at this event.”

“You want to attend. Do not give it more importance that its worth.” He said exasperated.

“It _is_ very important. Just because you are uninterested does not mean that it is unimportant.” She shook her head in annoyance. “You are so unconcerned and careless with your position and your duty to our family and province. It is distressing. I am doing the best I can. I respect your privacy. I try not to be overbearing.”

Agron snorted and glared at his mother.

“Your father is ill. I am a woman. I can only do so much. I need your help, Sohn.

“You are my first born and I love you. I want great things for you….. I do everything for you and our family. Sometimes that makes me the enemy, I accept that. But I do love you.”

She stared at him seriously, hoping the words reach him. “I love your father.”

Agron was quiet for a moment, feeling horrible for speaking such a thing. His mother and father was an arranged union born of strategy but they did grow to love each other. Their marriage was real, their partnership real. Agron wanted the love and respect they had for each other with someone.

“I know,” Agron said glumly, feeling wretched. “I should not have said that, apologies.”

Lady Anya nodded and then she turned to her window.

++

A lame horse delayed their journey even further but they eventually made it to Franconia.

They miss the formal reception for all the guests, much to his mother’s dismay but they had not missed the party.

The castle was humming with various frantic servants preparing for the nights festivities. Servants carried gifts, extra chairs, plate ware, candles, and all sorts of things to the great room. A young girl and boy were assigned to attend them during their stay. They were escorted pass the main hall to the right wing of the castle, the guest quarters. More halls and stairs saw them to their rooms, located at the end of a dead end hallway.

Once the door was opened to the room, Lady Anya walked into the space and her face immediately contorted in disappointment. The room was small, dank, and dark— not because of the time of day but because the window was small. Heavy, old drapes covered the glass and dull linens dressed the bed. The cabinet, mirror and bed were all mediocre in size. And the room did not have a toilet.

“I think we are being punished for our tardiness.” Lady Anya eyed the room with derision. It was not the accommodations she was expecting.

“It is not that awful.”

“The room is not befitting eine Herzogin. It is not acceptable.” She declared. “I have spent time in this castle before… I know there are guest rooms twice the size and grandeur of this room.

“But I supposed we should be thankful that we were asked to stay in the castle, many were not extended such courtesy.”

“Why would we not? We are a noble family.” Agron said. “You are eine Herzogin, we deserve nothing less.”

His mother nodded hesitantly.

“Mutter?” Agron asked curiously. “What is wrong?”

“Nichts.” She said to him and then quickly turned to her chambermaid. “Please unpack my belongings. I shall wear the green dress.”

“Ja, M’Lady.” The girl spoke softly.

Anya walked out of her room and crossed the hall to Agron’s room.

“Mutter?” Agron said again in confusion, following her the brief distance. “What did you mean by that?”

Anya moved to closed the door behind and then took a deep breath before turning to her son.

“Mein Gott Mutter! Could you be more dramatic?”

“Do not take the Lord’s name in vain.” Anya scolded.

“Then tell me, what is your meaning? Why would we not receive consideration?”

“Der Thalers,” She answered.

“Der Thalers? What do they have to do our family?”

“They have legitimate claims to our territory, as you know.” She said and walked over to the window. She ran her fingers along the glass, collecting dust and frowning. “They have always been a nuisance and have grown stronger as of late, in light of your father’s illness.

“I am told Lord Frej has spent much time with Der König, establishing a friendship and council, gaining favor. Aspects your father had with Der König….. Lord Frej has planted the seeds of doubt concerning our family’s ability and willingness to rule the province. Your father cannot maintain his influence and position with dea….”

Agron cut his eyes at her.

“…. With illness weighing on him. You evade duty and the combination of the two has seen our prominence has diminish. I am just grateful that we are still counted among the select.”

“Why have you not told me this? Why are you telling me now?”

“Because when I talk about these things, things that you WILL have to address you become upset, distant and indifferent… You do not care…. It is tiring and I cannot fight with you and fight for our family.”

“You do not have to fight me.” Agron interjected.

“Do I not? Your father finished his act of succession two weeks passed yet you still have not read or signed the decree.”

“I have not had the time.” Agron said—a weak excuse but it is all he had.

“Make time!” Lady Anya snapped. “Your delay is consequential to us all Agron!”

“Ich weiß!”

Lady Anya took a deep breath. “Then help me, help our family.”

They were quiet for a moment. His mother’s eyes pleaded with him.

“I did not know about issues with the Thalers.” He said. “I am sorry for my part in your stress.” Agron walked over to his mother and cupped her face. “Tonight, I will make it up to you and our family. I will be the Sohn you need me to be.”

Anya smiled. “Vielen dank.”

+++

The celebration had already commenced. Lady Anya was upset, to say the least, and scolded Agron from their rooms all the way to the main hall. But Agron assured her that their tardiness would work to their advantage. They would miss the monotony of the formal announcements and be presented separate from the majority, drawing focus and attention them.

“Ladies and Gentleman, now presenting Herzogin Anya von der Feuerriegel und Markgraf Agron von der Feuerriegel of Rhinedine!”

Agron was right.

Every person in the aisle cleared the path and every head in the room turned to behold the Herzogin and the Markgraf standing tall, beautiful and proud in the center of the room.

Lady Anya was gorgeous in her velvet green gown with trumpet sleeves. The cinched bodice was embroidered with gold details and the full skirt gently brushed the floor as she seemingly glided down the aisle. Her long amber hair was pulled up and decorated with decadent gold diadems.

Her beauty’s only rivalry was the sight of Agron.

His brawny frame pressed to his doublet and filled out his rich velvet wears. Panes were slashed into the sleeves of the doublet showing the contrasting pale yellow and white silk underneath. His dark jerkin was embroidered with fine gold details and trim in gold. A heavy chain adorned his shoulders, gold square pendants with jeweled centers. His hair was slickly laid and his beard trimmed short. Full beards were more common but Agron’s strongest charm lay in the center of his cheeks, he could not hide it. Agron was so handsome, he was stunning.

They approached the first table and were greeted with wide smiles and happy faces. Der König sat in the middle with Lady Chadara at his left side. The place to the right, where the queen should have been, was empty. They were told she had fallen ill, but many suspect that her absence was due to the infamous feud between her highness Lady Gisila and Lady Chadera. Chadera had been the number one woman in her brother’s life for so long that she did not like that position being filled by another.

“Agron, Freund!” König Ivo exclaimed. He stood up and walked around the table to greet him properly. They clasped hands and embraced. “I have not seen you a year! That is much too long.”

“Indeed. I have no excuse and can only offer apologies!” Agron declared, laughing boisterously.

“How is Duro? Happily married?”

“Yes I believe so, but…. it has only been a few months!” Agron teased earning laughter from everyone.

“Very true! Is it not time for you to experience that ?”

Agron chuckled, even though he slightly tensed. “Soon freund, soon…”

“Bring wine!” Ivo commanded to no one in particular and then made his way to greet Lady Anya.

Lady Chadara had also risen to greet them. .

“You look beautiful my Lady,” Agron said with a smile, bowing gracefully to kiss her petite hand making her giggle and blush.

“I almost thought that you would not attend. You arrived so late.”

“We were met when unexpected delays but we wanted nothing more than to celebrate this most joyous occasion.”

A servant brought goblets of wine for them but Chadara handed him a cup.

“Will you not drink with me my Lady?” Agron asked.

“I have already had two, I should not have another.” She confessed, her blue eyes staring at him wantonly.

Agron grinned. “It is your birthday.” He said and handed her a goblet. “Today, of all days, you should be allowed whatever you desire.”

Chadera smiled widely and reached for the cup, brushing her fingers against Agron’s and stepping a bit closer.

“I desire that you remain in my company this night.” She whispered.

“It would be my pleasure and honor my Lady.”

Chadera giggled and looped her arm in his….

++++

There was a small knock at the door before it opened.

Lady Anya walked across the room and flung the curtains open.

“Guten Morgen!” She chimed.

Agron groaned. “Why are you in my room so early and so happily?”

“Because you, mein sohn, were spectacular last night!” She sat on the bed and pulled the covers from him.

“Everyone could not stop talking about how handsome you were, how charming, and how taken Lady Chadara was with you. You two rarely parted the entire night. I said that you would find her more pleasant if you gave her a chance. ”

“She was…. tolerable.”

“That is improvement from your last impression of her!” Lady Anya remarked. Agron chuckled.

“Even der König held extended conversations with you and me. I only saw Lord Thaler snivel around him once.”

“Gute.”

“They also assured me that we were relegated to these rooms because they thought were not coming. But I could have sworn I sent our reply.”

“Well, alle ist gute.” Agron said and rolled over, away from his mutter.

“Nein,” she reached over to pull Agron back toward her. “We have breakfast with der König und Lady Chadara! Privately!” She exclaimed. “We are expected within the hour.”

+++++

“More water, m’Lord?” A maid asked Agron. He nodded.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night, my Lady?” Anya asked Chadera.

“I had an extraordinary time, made better by your unexpected presence.” She replied to Anya but gazed at Agron. He smiled nervously and took a sip of water.

Everyone at the table watched the exchange. And Lady Anya looked on with a smirked.

Ivo cleared his throat and broke the awkwardness. “Yes, it was refreshing to have true Germans in our home.”

“True Germans?” Agron asked curiously. “As opposed to…?”

“As opposed to the people in the south,” Chadera interjected haughtily.

“Ja,” Ivo agreed and shook his head. “Tensions have grown in the south… Some have proved to be more loyal to the Holy Roman Empire than to our mother Deutschland. I have already begun implementing plans to reinforce the bond of true Germans.”

“Very wise, count us and Rhindine among true Germans, always.”Agron said without hesitation.

Ivo nodded and smiled. “I already have….The church is corrupt, changes are happening and Deutschland will be at the forefront….”

Agron nodded.

“Lady Anya tells me that Lord Walther has begun his succession.”

“Ja,” Agron replied. “It should be finalized soon.”

“Gute, I will endorse whatever proposition you offer.”

“You will?”

“You are shocked?” Ivo asked.

“Well….” Agron began, but quickly glanced at his mother and she nodded her head slightly.

Ivo glanced at Lady Anya and then back to Agron.

“Speak freund.”

“We have heard that you have grown close with the Thalers. That he voiced his desire for instatement.”

“Ja, he has. But remove that from concern, our families history spans decades. The Feuerreigels are the only family I would trust with my province.”

Anya beamed with pride and Agron grinned and nodded.

“Danke my Lord.” He said and took a bit of fruit.

“Lady Anya also tells me that you are unengaged.” Ivo suddenly said.

Agron coughed and immediately cut his eyes at his mother.

“…at present, no.” He said wearily.

“Well,” Ivo said and glanced at his sister. “That is unfortunate but may provide unexpected opportunity.”

Agron smiled with his mouth but his eyes continued glaring at his mother.

++++++

“You swore, you promised to not mention a betrothal whilst we were here!” Agron bellowed once they were behind closed doors.

“Calm down.” Anya warned. “Castle walls are not so thick. And I did not say anything.”

“You did! You had to, why else would der König play match maker for his sister?”

“Agron, I did not broach the subject. But if der König of Deutschland asks me a question, I will not lie. You are unwed. You are not engaged. Facts known by all, I did not have to speak them. Facts that will change! It is inevitable…..Now put that smile back on your face because we are going for a horseback ride with unser König.” She declared and then stormed out of the room.

++++++ +  
It was early morning and they were set to return home.  
Agron was readying the horses in the Courtyard, a task that servants should handle but he liked the manual labor. Plus he was ready to return home. He moved quickly, checking that the shafts were through the tug loops, adjusting the tugs, tightening the girth. He was so occupied with his work that he did not hear Lady Chadara approach.  
“Are you in such a hurry to leave that you would make yourself a servant?” Lady Chadara asked. “Is my company so awful?”

“Nein my Lady, of course not.” He turned to her. “It is just that mein vater is ill and I do not like to be away from him too long.”

Chadara stared at him doubtfully then narrowed her eyes a little. “You feel ambushed by yesterday’s conversation?” She asked and walked closer to him and the horses.

“I was…. taken off guard,” Agron admitted. “I thought that journey was solely for celebration of your birth, not negotiations.” He said a bit more bitterly than he intended.

“Negotiations?” She sniggered. “Is that how you saw it?” He nooded.

“I just thought to propose my intentions and to discover yours.”

“Bold of you my Lady.”

“Timidity results no gain.” Chadara replied quickly. “Ihre Mutter has said that you have been presented the jewels of Duetschland and beyond, yet still have not found any of moving interest.”

Agron scoffed and shook his head incredulously at his mother.

“I find myself in the same predicament.” Chadara continued. “May I ask what stays your decision?”

Agron turned to her confused.

“Is it a lack of physical attributes, or insignificant political benefits or the absence of financial gain?”

“You forgot their mentality.” Agron interjected.

“A woman is not married for that,” Chadara responded cleverly with a smirk.

Agron chuckled. “Ja, I suppose it is unusual.” He bantered.

Chadara smiled brightly at him, with blue eyes gleaming and milky skin slightly blushing. She stared at him, soft and amorously, silently telling her intentions again. He could not truthfully return the gaze so he was left feeling awkward….. Thankfully his mother entered the courtyard, interrupting them.

“Do not forget the small brown trunk,” Lady Anya said as she walked carefully down the cobble steps.

Lady Chadera took a step toward Agron. “I think that if you are fortunate enough to find a woman with all of those facets you should not hesitate to act.” She lifted to her toes and kissed Agron on the cheek. She gave him a goading look.

“Safe journey my Lord,” she bowed and then turned to Anya, “Lady Anya.”

Agron noticed the sly glances that passed between the two women but he said nothing. In fact, he was quiet all the way back to Furight.


	14. Qualität der Zeit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir go away together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have been so long with this...

 

“I do not like you traveling without your guard and without proper announcement of your arrival. Der Schollers should know better and aspire to do the very best for the future Herzog of Rhinedine.” Lady Anya said proudly as she walked with Agron to the courtyard.

  
Agron had heard ‘Future Herzog of Rhinedine’ more times than he could count in the last few days, probably more than he had in his entire life. He had finally agreed to sign the decree of succession, much to the delight of all—none were more joyous than his mother.

  
She was happy, proud and most of all occupied. Lady Anya had already begun preparations for the ceremony, the celebratory games and the feast. So Agron was free of her other pestering for a while. He was even able to steal away for a few days without much question.

“I asked Lord Thore not to trouble himself. It is safer to travel alone, as a commoner, than to display yourself.” Agron replied solemnly. “We both know that….” Lady Anya’s smile dimed a little and she nodded. Agron rubbed at his scar, unknowingly, and then gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

“Besides,” He continued, “This is a visit of friends, not business.”

“Everything you do is business.” She reminded him. “Will you not consider taking Hagano or Gernot? It will make me very happy and allow Ihre Mutter to rest easier.”

“I told you that Donar will accompany me.”

Lady Anya scoffed. “That brute! Will he even be sober enough to stay on the horse?”

Agron chuckled and shook his head. “I do not understand the hostility you have toward the man. He is a fierce soldier and loyal friend. If it were not for him, I would not be standing before you.”

  
“It is not solely him; it is the pair of you. I do not like how you are with him….He makes you….. feral.” She said with a pout.

“Feral?!” Agron asked incredulously with a disbelieving smirk. “Feral?” He repeated and laughed loudly.

  
“You know my meaning!” Lady Anya snapped.

“Ahhh…you mean uncontrollable and less susceptible to your manipulation?”

“Manipulation!” Lady Anya said outraged. She dropped Agron’s arm and halted in her trek while he continued walking to his horse.

“I do not manipulate, I merely say things to make you act in your best interest.”

Agron just sniggered and turned his attention to Ullr, abandoning further conversation with his mother. He tightened the straps and gave him a firm pat. “I will be fine.” He assured her. “It will be a quick visit and no cause for fuss.”

**++**

Nasir had been waiting alongside the road for some time. Agron had told him to meet outside the city on the main road, just before the fork after sunrise. He was so excited to leave with Agron that he hardly slept the night, and ended up at the meeting place early.

Nasir found himself in familiar thought as he waited idly among the trees. Every time he had a spare or still moment his mind always reflected over the past year and reveled in his present. He thought about who he was just a few months ago, what life had burdened him with and what he had relegated himself to. …Nasir sometimes just shook his head in disbelief of Agron. Wondering, how he had found such a man? A man not just like himself, concerning sexual preferences, but also charming, beautiful, brave, and most importantly, open. They would always have to hide and be a secret; such is the way of the world. They couldn’t change that. But Agron offered and asked for something Nasir had never received or given, something that he thought could not happen between two men.

He thought about the person he was becoming—a man _deserving_ of gentle feelings and love. Real love; like the love written about in fables, fought for and died for. A huge smile would always cross his face when he thought of Agron. He felt like a foolish young maiden, clinging to naive ideas of love and romance. But fortunately, they were not just ideas, they were real. And he was feeling and living them.

  
Nasir was pulled from his reverie when he heard the noises of an approaching rider. Many travelers had passed him but the pace was different. The rider was not going as fast as the others and paused ever so often.

Nasir moved from the side of Manāt in order to see the road more clearly. Once he stepped onto the rocky dirt path, he instantly recognized the broad form atop the beautiful white stead and another smile spread across his face—it was Agron. He waved to him and Agron kicked his heels into the horse to quicken their stride.

“Apologies,” he said, soon as he was closer. “Mein mutter caused delay. Someone told her of my journey.”

  
“Is everything alright?” Nasir asked as Agron dismounted his horse.

“Ja, I gave her a sufficient story.” Agron said. “And I secured a corroborator.” He grinned.

Agron glanced down the road and then swept Nasir up into his arms and ducked into the forest.

Nasir should expect it by now but it never ceases to startle or delight him. He chuckled and tightened his legs against Agron’s waist. Agron walked until Nasir’s back was against a nearby tree. They stared at each other for a moment, bright eyed and elated to be together again. Nasir ran his fingers in Agron’s hair and he dragged his finger down the beautiful grooves inlaid in his cheeks. He cupped Agron’s face, smiling wildly, and then kissed him. Lips moved slow and intently over each other.

“I wish we could never stop doing this,” Agron said with a grin against Nasir’s mouth.

Nasir nodded then swiped his tongue along the seal of Agron’s lips. Agron shuddered slightly then closed his lips around Nasir’s bottom lip, pulling at the flesh and drawing moans from him. Agron continued kissing him as his hand reached between them and pulled at the closure of Nasir’s breeches.

“Agron,” Nasir said. “We…”

Agron undid the fixture and grabbed Nasir’s cock forcefully, silencing his protest. Nasir hissed and jerked. His cock was completely hard and sensitized and the gruff contact was craved.

Agron’s big, rough hands rubbed the throbbing erection, slowly and firmly. Nasir grasped the back of his neck and took open mouth, deep breathes as his eyes fixed on Agron’s. It was dangerous, being intimate in the open, in daylight, but a small part of him was exhilarated— out in the world that shunned them, with the road so close, being wanted and taken so unapologetically excited him.

“Tell me when you are near completion,” Agron’s voice broke the heady silence. Nasir could only nod; gaping mouth and heavy breath had caused his throat to dry and words to fail. Agron tightened his grip and increased his speed. Nasir moaned gutturally then licked his lips to kiss Agron. He kissed him desperately like water to his desert mouth and started rocking his hips, stroking into the strong fist.

“Agron,” Nasir moaned.

Agron turned him back to chest. He spat into his hand and then continued. It happened so fast that Nasir barely registered what happened. It didn’t matter though, because Agron’s hands were back on him, indulging and groping him and stroking his cock while his face buried into his neck. Agron palmed his cock against his hand a few times, making Nasir twitch and hiss, then started a rapid speed. Nasir moaned loudly, leaning back into Agron’s powerful body, and thrashing his hips vigorously.

“Agron!” he cried out as his orgasm rushed through him. His nails scraped the tree bark as his cock spurted cum all over the trunk. Agron hand did not stop, stroking him through the climax and milking him for every drop--squeezing and rubbing the deflating organ.

Nasir’s went limp in his arms. Perspiration glistened on his forehead, eyes closed and moans humming from him. Agron held him tightly and kissed his temple. Nasir reached down and brought Agron’s hands to his mouth, he breathed on them at first, dragging his mouth along his thick fingers coated with cum. He kissed Agron’s fingertips, his palm, and the back of his hand before craning his neck to kiss Agron’s mouth.

Agron turned him around and Nasir threw his arms around his shoulders. “What about you?”

Agron chuckled. “Do not be concerned; I plan to be repaid later when we have more time and more favorable conditions.” He licked up Nasir’s neck then placed a sucking kiss on the juncture of his neck and jaw. “I just had an overwhelming need to touch you just now. And so I did.”

“Ja, you did!” Nasir said with a smirk. “I think I am too relaxed for travel.”

“I would love to let you rest, but we have much ground to cover before night fall.” He kissed Nasir again. “Come…”

**+++**

“You will collide with a tree if you do not pay attention.” Nasir warned him. They had been traveling for a few hours, comfortably silent as the trot of their horses filled the air around them. Nasir still felt relaxed and emptied from the morning’s tryst. And Agron buzzed with excited.  
Agron couldn’t stop smiling. He had been waiting for weeks, and had to hide his anticipation, but now he could smile giddily at this rare opportunity. He could be alone with Nasir, unrushed and unworried. He could get to know him better and repeat the morning’s activities quite a few more times.

“It is a small consequence to have a preferred view.”

Nasir smiled bashfully and shook his head. “Do you flatter all in such a way?”

“Absolutely not, and it is not flattery, it is the truth. Flattery is used to gain favor or cooperation, an exaggeration…. I would like to think that I already have your favor ...and perhaps… more?” Agron said suggestively.

Nasir just smirked and averted Agron's gaze as they strolled down the dirt road. "What have I told you about asking questions you already know the answer to?”

Agron smiled widely, more than satisfied with Nasir’s evasive—yet telling—answer. He stared at him, but Nasir would not budge.

"Fine.” Agron said after he realized Nasir would not turn to him and give him more satisfaction. “Deny me simple pleasures."

"I would like to know how you faired at the celebration." Nasir inquired suddenly, shifting the playful mood.

"What have I said about you speaking of anything other than ‘you’?" Agron replied.

“Agron?” Nasir said sternly, finally turning to him with an annoyed look.

Agron sighed. "It went well. I did as expected. All were please.”

“And?”

“That is all.” Agron said.

Nasir stopped Manāt mid-stride and glared at him.

“Vas?!”

Nasir did not wane. Agron thought to feign ignorance, but he knew Nasir would not be easily deterred.

“How did you fair with the princess?” He asked.

Agron narrowed his eyes inquisitively. "Why do you ask?"

"I only make conversation." Nasir said simply, although they both knew that was not the whole of it.

“Are you concerned?” Agron asked incredulously, grinning widely again

Nasir gave him another hard glance, huffed and then turned back to the road. He gently kicked his horse and began trotting again. “Do not divert.” He said firmly.

Agron sighed. "She was fine… much better than I remembered. Still beautiful. She held conversation past current fashions and jewelry and court gossip. We danced. We laughed. I had an enjoyable experience…”

Nasir looked at him plainly, not mad or happy or sad, just a blank stare and then nodded.

“…Yet I was still miserable because every thought was of missing you.” Agron declared with a huge smile showing his two most potent charms.

Nasir took a deep breath and clenched his jaw to hold back the now habitual smile. “I suppose that is sufficient.” He said tightly.

“Danke,” Agron replied, almost smugly. “Now, can we discuss more important things?”

Nasir nodded.

“Why do you keep your hair long?”  
Nasir sharply turned to him in shock, lips curling into a disbelieving smirk. Agron stared at him so seriously that he could help but to start laughing.

“Vas?” Agron questioned.

“You are not serious?”

“I most certainly am. I have thought about it, and I want to know.” Agron replied as Nasir turned away from him. “Most men wear the hair shorn or at least shortened. I know the care it requires and I just wondered why….” Agron halted speech when caught a glimpse of Nasir’s face.

His eyes had grown dark and fell low. All of a sudden, he became quiet and somber. Agron guided Ullr closer to Nasir. He ran his hand down Nasir’s arm and squeezed his hand. “What is it?” he asked fearfully.

“It reminds me of mein mutter,” Nasir said softly.

“Apologies!” Agron said quickly, his eyes widening in horror knowing he had upset Nasir. “I did not mean to…”

“You meant no harm.” Nasir said, squeezing his hand back before releasing it. “You can ask me things.”

“Is she…?”Agron did not want to finish the thought.

“Nein,” Nasir said, shaking his head. “Her hair used to grow past her waist, beautiful, thick, and as dark onyx—admired as such as well.”  
Agron smiled slightly but then got confused. “You said ‘used to’, I thought she was still alive.”

“She is. Just …When I was very young she became very ill. I do not know what it was, they never identified the ailment, but it devastated her body. She seemed to always be fatigued, and even ceased eating.” Nasir grew quiet, his eyes pensive and low. “I remember months of seeing her just lie in bed and withdrawn from the world. Her hair became brittle. Strands in the come and her bed began to multiply. Day by day it would fall out as if she was plagued by a curse. Even at a young age, I could tell she was sick. The physican’s could never determine what it was, the cause, nor provide cure. ….

“So she started to keep my hair long saying that she had gifted it to me.” Nasir said with a little smiled as he thought of his mother. Agron smiled too, thinking of Nasir as a little boy, with sun-darkened skin, wild hair and free spirit. “She would spend so much time, combing and caring for my hair while she told stories of legends and myths. Sometimes that was the only thing that got her out of bed...

“Servants called me pretty and mein bruders taunted me. They would pull my hair and call me ‘schwester’ instead. But I never cared because it made mein mutter happy. Mein vater thought it made me weak and too vain, so one day he cut it very short. I remember mein mutter being very sad, near tear but she could not protest.

“I let it grow after I left. It is foolish reason, but it reminds me of her.” He smiled again, slightly embarrassed.

“Nein, it is not foolish. It is beautiful .” Agron said earnestly, making Nasir smile even wider.

**++++**

They continued on in a lighter atmosphere until they came upon a barricade blocking the path.

Five wagons lined up horizontally all the way to the thick trees and shrubs lining the road. An early rain had already made the road damp and muddy but the forest floor was sodden. The only choice was to continue straight ahead.

Agron dismounted his horse to move the wagons.

Four large men suddenly appeared from the forest. They were grimy men, smirking and grinning with visible weapons.

“Why do you block this road?” Agron demanded angrily.

“Tolls, fruend.” The biggest guy said, seemingly the leader of the gangly bunch.

“We are in Rhinedine. The roads are free!” He rejoined.

“Not today,” The man to right of the leader said.

“Zehn Thaler, sir.” The bigger guy spoke again.

“Nein!” Agron shouted and took another step toward the gang.

“Agron,” Nasir said warningly, he dismounted Manāt. “I have the Zehn Thaler.” He said, reaching in his purse to approach the leader.

“Nein,” Agron said tersely, holding his arm in front of Nasir.

“Just give us the money before you are hurt, Fruend.” The leader warned.

Agron marched up to the leader, leaving only a forearm’s length between them. “This is a free road, by order of the der Herzog. Move!”

They stared each other down, Agron and the leader. But then one man kicked Agron in the back of his legs and knocked him to his knees. The kick more took Agron by surprise than caused him pain. He pivoted toward the man and gut punched him before upper cutting his jaw. The leader hit him in the arm with his club and another man joined in.

The fourth man made a move to join but Nasir intervened. Nasir charged at him, tackling the man from behind. He jabbed at the man’s kidneys making him howl in pain and piss himself. Nasir hit him in the back of his head with the end of his dagger, knocking him out.

Nasir turned around to Agron, who was on his feet with two men laid out on the ground.

The leader turned heel to run but Agron ran after him.

“Agron!” Nasir called after him, before following.

Agron snatched the man by his shirt and yanked him to the ground. He straddled him and hit him repeatedly in the face. Blood spurted from his nose and mouth but Agron did not stop. He did not hear Nasir call his name. He was a man possessed not fully aware of what he was doing, just that he needed to do it.

“Agron!” Nasir yelled and grasped his shoulder. Agron snarled and snapped around to him, one stained hand cocked back and another seizing the man’s neck. His eyes were dark and wide. Anger, hatred and detachment stared back at Nasir. It was a look he had never seen on Agron’s handsome features. It was shocking.

“The man is unconscious!” Nasir shouted, chest heaving and eyes wide.  
Agron halted, breath staggered as realization took hold of him. He looked back at the beaten man and released him.

Agron stood up slowly and went to move the barricade. Once the obstruction was gone, he kept walking down the road, rubbing his scar—his shoulders bruised, his doublet torn, his knuckles bloodied, and his mind upset…. He did not say anything and he did not look back.

Nasir stood dumbly in the road for a second, stunned and nervous of what just happened. Then he quickly ran back to the horses and then followed after Agron.

Agron walked paces in front of Nasir, both were dead silent. Nasir could still feel the rage radiating from him, but it was lessening with each stride.

“Agron?” Nasir said after a while, unable to stand the quiet. It was not just about the bandits, they had both taken care of them easily, but something else, something serious, was triggered.

“Agron,” Nasir said firmly, stopping Agron. He closed the distance between them. When he met his gaze, Nasir saw that red, watery and troubled eyes. He released the reins and cupped Agron’s face. “What is it? What happened back there?”

“I am sorry.” Agron breathed out, like he had been holding his breath.

“You did nothing to me.” Nasir said. “Are you alright?”

Agron sighed heavily, thinking for a moment before nodding. He glanced at the sun now in the western sky. “We will have to ride to reach our destination by nightfall.” He said suddenly changing the subject.

Nasir nodded, allowing him the delay. He handed Ullr’s reins back to Agron and they took off.

**+++++**

The rest of the day’s journey was quiet. Agron began looking at Nasir again, of course, it was compulsory. But it was not the enamored, playful, longing gaze that Nasir loved. It was sad, muddled and…. Shameful? Was that shame Nasir saw in the depths of Agron’s eyes? Nasir hated that Agron looked so distressed. He wanted to press him for answers but he remained quiet and patient. Agron would tell him, just like he did, when he was ready.

The sun was nearly disappeared into the horizon when they came upon an inn on the side of the road.

“Come,” Agron said and he directed Ullr to the front door.

“Are we staying here?”

“Ja, is that alright?”

“Of course,” Nasir said quickly. He jumped down from Manāt and began to tie her to the post.

“Nein, they have a stable in the back near the guest rooms. I will get the key to the room; take the horses to the back.”

Nasir nodded and took the reins of Agron’s horse. He walked around the side of the building.

The Inn was smaller than the Beital Gasthaus. There were only a few rooms in a separate structure behind the tavern, adjacent to the some stables. The tavern was quiet, uproars and clamor did not sound from it as he walked along side its walls and pass a window but after the day they had had, the calm was welcomed.

Soon a wiry man with straggly hair and a small torch in hand appeared with Agron from the tavern.

“I have placed you on the end, is that alright?”

“Ja.” Agron said as they made their way toward where Nasir was standing.

“You can rest your horses in the first two stalls.” He said, more to Agron than Nasir. Nasir lead the horses down the path to the stable.

“Washbasins and clean cloth are in the rooms.” He continued as he pulled out his skeleton key and unlocked the door to the room.

Two small beds, low to the ground, were on either side of the room. A large window was centered on the back wall and poured in moonlight.

A small table was situation to the right near the door way with two chairs around it and a wash basin on top.

The inn keeper lit the candle above the small area. “Wandal will come shortly with the food and water.”

“Danke,” Agron replied. He nodded and then left.

Agron walked into the room and fell down on the bed in a dramatic huff. He took a deep breath and exhaled heavily, eyes slipping shut as he recalled the day—And what happened. He felt disconcerted and Nasir probably was as well. They had gained precious time together and now he had probably ruined it. He absent-mindedly rubbed the scar on his chest and mentally berated himself for losing his sense, even if only for a second. He showed a side of himself that he never ever wished Nasir to see…

The door creaked, Nasir was back and Agron sighed again.

“That is a dramatic change from this morning’s sentiment.” Nasir said, closing the door behind him and securing the latch.

“You know it is not you…” Agron said. “It could never be you.”

“Then tell me what, or who it is.”

“I am going to regret making you talk that night by the pond?” Agron said and sat up on the bed.

Nasir chuckled lightly. “Nein,” he said shaking his head. “Like that night, you can choose to tell me, open up to me. I will listen to you.” Nasir took a step toward him. “Counsel you.” He walked closer. “I will comfort you and relieve you. I will fall asleep in your arms.” He edged closer until he was in Agron’s grasp. Agron gripped his waist, and buried his face against his stomach and breathing in deeply. “…and we will carry on…

“Or you can be silent, I will fall asleep in your arms and we will carry on. The only difference is that one way will make _you_ feel better.”  
Nasir pulled Agron’s face up toward him and kissed him gently on his lips. But a knock at the door disrupted them and Agron reluctantly released him.

Nasir walked over to the door and opened to a tall wiry boy, like the inn keeper, holding a pitcher and two large bowls of soup on a wooden tray.

“Danke,” Nasir said, taking the tray from him. Nasir set the tray down and secured the latch again, they could never be too careful. He poured water in the wash basin and then brought the bowl and cloth to Agron.

He knelt down in front of him and dipped the cloth in water. He took Agron’s hand into his and began cleaning the dirt and dried blood from his knuckles and fingers.

“So?” He said softly, inquisitively.

Agron grew dark again. He drew in a deep breath and took his eyes off Nasir. Nasir ran his thumb along the heart line of his pam.

“I had a brother, a younger brother,” Agron began. “Barely, he was only 11 months younger than me, and I never let him forget it!” Agron said with a slight huff and a small smile. Nasir smiled too and sat back on his feet.

“We were traveling, Barend und mein mutter, we even had a small guard with us. They were in the carriage but I was riding a horse. We came upon a barrier in the road… It was an ambush.” Argon’s voice grew cold and stilled. If he said no more Nasir would know what happen then and completely understand what happened today.

“An arrow shot me in the chest, knocking me off the horse.” Agron said and again rubbed the scar on his chest, like it had started to hurt again.

“Then men attacked. I cannot recall how many…. It happened so quickly that I can barely remember everything that happened. I know the guards began to fight them off. And I yelled, I begged for mein mutter und bruder to stay in the carriage. They were safer there. But,” Agron took another measured breath. “But mein bruder, mein foolish, brave bruder came for me.

“He pulled me to safety… and he received a knife in his back for his gallantry. A knife in his back by scum not fit to even speak his name.” Agron sniffed and rubbed his eyes.

“It is a guilt and grief that I….” Agron trailed off, shaking his head. “…So when those shits tried to attack us, I…”

“You reacted.” Nasir finished for him.

Agron nodded. They were quiet for a while; Nasir held his hands in his lap and stroked them gently.

“After he died, I lost myself for…. some time. He was more than mein bruder; he was mein bester Freund...... This,” He held up his battered hands, “became a norm for a long time. I am sorry that I lost control in front of you. I promise I am not that person anymore.”

“I am fine. I do not need your apologies.” Nasir said quickly, adamantly.

“I saw the look on your face.” Agron said. “You were frightened.”

“I was… startled, worried. But I was not afraid.” He kissed his hands. “You could not scare me away.”

“I am angry that it happened….,” Agron huffed. “I should be better; it has been nearly seven years.”

“I do not think there is a right or wrong way to be,” Nasir said, then paused.

“I thought about this after that night at the pond,” he continued. “I do not think we cannot put a time limit on grief. We cannot simply forget people, or think time will heal all. If you truly loved, it will never heal.”

“I was not trying to tell you to forget everything.” Agron said defensively.

“I know,” Nasir said, rubbing his hands again to keep him calm. “You said that it should not affect us to the point of not living, or reasoning, or being ourselves.

Agron nodded.

“But we should not berate ourselves if it does. Loss becomes a part of us,” Nasir said, cupping his chin again. “Everyone makes mistakes, or acts rash at some point for many reasons, grief is more justifiable than most...”

“I just never wanted you to see that.” Agron interjected disappointedly.

“Good or bad, it is you, is it not?”

Agron shrugged and tried to look away but Nasir brought his face back to him.

“Then, I needed to see that.” Nasir said with a smile before kissing him again. “I want to know all of you.”

“You dealt your own punishment well. You used clever strategy taking the man from behind.”

Nasir smirked and sat on Agron’s lap as he wrapped his arms around his body, hugging him tight and kissing him harder.

Agron pulled from Nasir’s lips to remove his shirt and expose his sinewy bare chest. Nasir followed suit, removing Agron’s doublet. They reconnected and pressed their naked chests against each other as they kissed. Nasir clung to Agron, arm across his shoulder and the other grasping the back of his head, like he gave him life. And he did, Agron gave him life and love and an improbable acceptation of himself. He didn’t fell so lost or alone anymore.

Nasir pushed Agron back on the bed to lay them down, then removed his breeches, placing sweet kisses on every inch of skin revealed.

Agron’s beautiful, stout muscles rippled in response to his touch. Nasir glided his hand all over Agron, using fingertips, fingernails, his lips, his palm anything to tease, delight, and adore him. And Agron just melted under his touch. The day faded away.

Nasir moved on top of him, legs bracketing his body and ass pressed against his erection. Nasir caressed the furrowed scar on his chest, staring at it absorbedly. “I always wondered about it….”

“I know.” Agron said. “It is unpleasant…”

Nasir shook his head and placed a finger on his mouth, hushing him. He kissed the blemish gently, reverently and whispered something inaudible against his skin. Nasir rose from Agron and undid his braid, running his fingers through his hair to let it fall freely. Agron’s hips bucked slightly at the sight, he growled and shot up to kissed him ravenously. Nasir chuckled at the impassioned response but returned the intensity, pushing his tongue into Agron’s mouth and tasting him.

“You have…too many…clothes,” Agron said breathlessly through quick partings of lips. Nasir laughed again and then pushed Agron back to the bed. He then licked a path from the hollow of his throat to the tip of his sternum, past his navel and into the thick patch of tawny hair. Nasir nipped at the skin just above the hair, making Agron jump and snicker before descending further.

Agron hissed when Nasir grabbed his cock. He dipped his head lower to lick his balls and the insides of his thighs teasingly, making Agron squirm. Nasir wetted his lips and looked up at Agron who watched him intently. He opened his mouth slightly coming very close to his cock but refrained from touching it. He just breathed on him. Hot breath against the sensitized head made Agron wriggle more. Nasir laughed a bit but held him still with is his body weight.

Nasir dragged his tongue up the shaft, broad wet licks that slowly drove Agron crazy. He had to stop himself from pushing his cock into the wet heat.

“When did you become such a tempter?” Agron said huskily.

Nasir smiled and just continued to lick all over his cock, from top to bottom, bottom to top, feeling the smoothness, savoring the taste and sensing the need. Nasir dove down further to his balls again, giving the heavy sac sucking, wet kisses before licking his way back up to the dome.

Nasir took Agron into his mouth slowly, closing his lips around the head and swirling his tongue over the tip. Agron let out a breathy sigh and brought Nasir’s hand to his chest. Nasir raked his fingers over the searing skin and sucked Agron’s cock down his throat.

Nasir worked his hand in time with his mouth stroking and sucking slow, hard, and deliberate. He kept his eyes low and focused on Agron’s cock disappearing in his mouth. Agron carded his fingers through Nasir hair, grabbing a hand full to ride his bobbing head.  
Agron groaned and his eyes slipped shut, just for a moment, but he forced them open, to watch. He then tugged gently at Nasir’s hair to get his attention.

Nasir halted and looked up at him, curiously. “Hmmm?” He hummed around Agron’s cock, making Agron chuckled.

“Look at me,” Agron whispered. Nasir smiled widely and continued, keeping his eyes open and on Agron, who writhed and moaned and watched him completely captivated. His thick cock disappeared in to Nasir’s mouth fast and smoothly. Nasir cupped Agron’s balls and then took Agron all the way, burying his nose in the soft hair. Hot throat muscles tighten and clinched around him wrapping him in bliss for a second before Nasir jerked and pulled away with watery eyes.

“Ficken,” Agron groaned out and they both laughed. Nasir stroked Agron with his hand, while he undid his breeches quickly. Agron wiped a tear from his face and Nasir kissed his finger. He reached down and began stroking himself as he returned to Agron’s cock.

Agron tightened his gripped on Nasir’s hair and began undulating his hips, pushing into his mouth slowly.

Nasir was so ignited by pleasing Agron, watching Agron, that he could not restrain himself any longer. He rubbed himself fast and hard.  
“Wait,” Agron said suddenly, sitting up a little. He grabbed Nasir’s head and pulled him into a quick kiss. The kiss was intense but brief, for Agron had other plans. He motioned for Nasir to turn around, putting his back to Agron. Then Agron scooted down on the bed till he was laying flat and pulled Nasir back until he was once again facing his cock and Agron’s head was between his legs.

Agron had no hesitation; he downed Nasir’s cock in a single motion, sucking hard and fast—mimicking Nasir previous hand motions. Nasir was so distracted by the sensation he almost forgot about Agron until he took Nasir’s cock too deep—which made his whole body flinched. His cock tapped Nasir on the cheek.

Nasir took him back into his mouth and they both sucked and licked and kiss each other feverishly. It was frantic, tense ecstasy to simultaneously give and receive.

Agron suddenly pulled from Nasir’s cock and began sucking on Nasir’s taint as his hands clutched Nasir’s ass. Nasir moaned around Agron’s cock and began undulating his hips, rolling his body over Agron’s face, and pressing his cock into his hard chest. Agron alternated pressure with his mouth on the sensitive skin, while stroking his cock and exhaling roughly over Nasir’s wanting hole.

It was too much and Nasir came. His hands squeezed Agron’s thighs and he bit the flesh of his chiseled leg to keep from moaning loudly. His seed coating their stomachs and chests, making their hot, sticky skin cling even more. Nasir melted onto Agron whimpering and moaning in depleted satisfaction.

His hair was damp and splayed over Agron’s groin as he rested his head on his leg. .

Agron made a motion to grab his cock, but Nasir swat his hand.

“Ein Moment!”

Agron chuckled.

Nasir took Agron back in his mouth, finishing him quickly with hard, swift suction. Agron’s body tensed and flushed underneath him. He moaned gutturally and long. His whole body seem to vibrate, with the drone as he erupted in Nasir’s mouth. Nasir swallowed him eagerly, licking every drop that escaped him, and suckling his sensitive head when he was emptied.

They laid there, both of them spent and lazily running their fingers along each other’s slick bodies. Nasir moved a little slower than Agron and soon stopped all together.

“You have not fallen asleep have you?” Agron asked curiously.

“Nein, I just… I just wanted to be completely still and easy, light,” Nasir said and rolled over to Agron’s side. “I am not thinking of anything but you and I just wanted to be in that thought… whilst between your thighs.” He smirked and kissed Agron’s leg.

“But regrettably, I have to get up….. We always have to get up….”

“Why? I mean I want you to turn around, but you do not have to get up.” Agron said.

“Turn around? Are you not enjoying yourself down there?”

“I love being down here!” Agron said with a playful grin and kissed his hip. “But I would rather fall asleep and wake up to your face.”

Nasir smiled and then rose from the bed. “We should clean ourselves anyway, this will not be so lovely come morning.”

Nasir opened the door to toss the old water out. He refilled the bowl and dipped the cloth in the water to wipe himself off. He re-wet the towel and then walked over to Agron and cleaned him off quickly. He tossed the cloth back on the table and then lay on Agron’s side.

The bed was kind of too small for the both of them but it didn’t matter, the closer the better. Nasir entwine his leg with Agron’s and rested his head on his shoulder. His arm lay across Agron’s chest to gently caress his scar, while Agron fingered through his hair and they drifted off to sleep.


	15. Qualität der Zeit II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agron and Nasir are still at their getaway... Fluff

The rest of the journey to Frankfurt had been a pleasant one. The weather was favorable and they made good time. Nasir became more and more excited and effusive as they neared the city. He regaled Agron with commentary on rhythmic style of Arabic literature and compared it to the structured European style. He talked about famous Arabic authors like Tha’alibi and Al-Hamadhani, and how he preferred the former. He spoke of Risālat Fād il ibn Nātiq as one of his favorite books even though he didn’t agree with the combination of science and religion. ‘The two are independent of each other and appeal to different modes of persuasion’, he declared. He said that Kitāb alf laylah wa-laylah was a favorite, but not because it was one of the most famous works from the Arab world but because his grandfather was a Hakawati.

  
Agron knew very little of what Nasir spoke but he delighted in his enthusiasm and intellect and enjoyed the smooth sound of his voice…

They stayed at the Hofmeiser, a beautiful three level Gasthaus near the center of Frankfurt, boasting eighteen rooms and two lavatories. A large hearth warmed the main room, which was separated from a dining area. The guest rooms were large, with sizable beds and soft linen. There was a closet in the corner and washbasins on the table.

Agron had arranged for two rooms, under the names Nicholaus and Aldric. Even though they attempted the utmost discretion, they were in Frankfurt, and he could be recognized. Separate rooms were an unfortunate precaution but they were just across the hall from each other, so Nasir quickly found his way to Agron’s bed.

It was mid-morning before Agron’s eyes fluttered open to a pillow pushed into his face and hair—not his own—spread over the back of his neck and cheek. Nasir’s body was nakedly pressed on top of him. Warm breath gusted over his shoulder blade and a semi hard cock pressed against back of his thigh.

Agron wished he could stay like that all day, content and cozy under Nasir’s comforting weight, but his arm was numb and throbbing underneath them both. So he shifted slightly to free it.

“Nasir,” He whispered. Nasir yawned and stirred on top of him, rising up to let Agron stretch and roll his body toward him.

“You still slumber?”

“Mmmmhmmm,” Nasir replied softly with a smile. Agron chuckled and kissed him. Nasir’s eyes remained closed but he felt Agron staring at him.

Nasir’s hair was splayed over the pillow, with impossibly long lashes dressing the seam of his eyelids. His dark eyebrows, usually laid neat and framing his face, were messy from sleep and Agron wandered about that scar embedded in the thick black hair. He wanted to ask him about it, but was afraid that it would bring sad memories so he refrained. Agron’s eyes followed the fine bridge of his nose to his slightly parted full lips framed in sparse dark hair. He could look at Nasir’s face for days and still not decide what was his favorite part. Waking up to Nasir was a luxury he would rarely have so he wanted to etch the sight in his memory.

“I thought you would be up and dressed, ready to leave by now.”

“I planned to but you….” Nasir yawned again. “You give me such beautiful sleep that I wanted to enjoy it.” Nasir did not have to open his eyes to see Agron smile, he heard it. He could actually hear his lips part and curl.

“But I am ready for the day.” Nasir added, finally opening his eyes, peering into gleaming green ones.

“I have something for you.” Agron said suddenly. He climbed over Nasir and walked to the closet to retrieve a box.

“When did you receive that?”

“I had it made for you and placed in my room before we arrived. “ Agron said and he brought the box over to Nasir. “There is an excellent tailor here in Frankfurt….” He sat the package on his legs and then lay back on the bed.

Nasir opened the box and pulled out a navy doublet and pants. They were not as grand as the clothes Agron had sent him for the Jubiläum—for that was a special occasion—but they were still luxurious and more than what he was should be wearing.

“Is this your subtle way of telling me you do not approve of my attire?” Nasir questioned.

Agron chuckled and shook his head. “I could care less what you wear because I would rather you be naked.” He kissed Nasir’s shoulder. “It is just that Die Buchmesse... it is open to the public but only a certain division of the public actually attend. If you wear this, it will bring less attention to you.”

Nasir nodded, fully understanding. “Very well.”

Agron kissed his arm again and then rose to dress.

**++**

The streets of Frankfurt were bustling. Energy was in the air, in the people and all around them. So many people from all over had gathered in the city for the Buchmesse. The main road leading to the building of the fair was lined with stalls selling everything from dried fruits, to perfumes, to belts and knifes and even goats. They were approached and propositioned at every step toward the large building.

There were so many people passing by and so many dialects and languages bombarding the ear that Agron felt dizzy. He and Nasir were not as close as he would have liked—they kept an appropriate distance—but he kept a watchful eye on him. But when he turned to him, Agron saw that Nasir was composed. In fact, he seemed excited.

“You are more at ease than I thought you would be.” Agron said.

“It reminds me of home.” He said happily. “I loved going to the markets, watching people….”

“Herr! Herr! Come!” A woman called out to Agron. He held his hand up and shook his head. He tried side stepping the woman but she persisted. “Herr!” She repeated and shoved a dainty trinket his hand. “It is pretty? For your lover.” She said with a thick accent.

Agron took the bracelet from her and held it up to Nasir. “What do you think? Would my lover favor this?” He teased and grinned mischievously.  
Nasir scoffed. “Purchase it at your own peril.” He humorously threatened and walked away.

Agron gave the bracelet back to the woman. “Nein danke.” He said politely and followed after Nasir.

They finally made it to the other side of the crowd and at the footsteps of a large two level building.

“This is it?” Nasir asked uncertainly.

“Yes. Is there something wrong?”

“Nichts.” He said quickly and took a step up the stairs. “I was just not expecting such a large space.”

“It is for the whole of Europe.” Agron remarked proudly.

They walked into the building and Nasir was nearly overwhelmed. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly gaped as he took in the sight of pure treasure, invaluable treasure. There were so many books—books on tables and shelves, lined against the wall—that he gasped, literally.

“Agron, this is….” Nasir just shook his head in awe; he did not have the words. Agron smiled and wished he could touch him.

“Hallo sir, will you need assistance?” The clerk asked Nasir.

“Nei--.”

“Ja,” Agron said. Nasir glared at him, mouthing no, but Agron ignored him. “Ja.” He reiterated. Agron stepped in front of Nasir and said something inaudible to the clerk.

“This is Theoderich,” The clerk said as he turned to a queue of young men. “He can help guide you through the building and assist with any purchases.”

“Hallo,” The young man said and gave a slight bow. He wore a full length robe and flat cap with a quill, ink and paper in hand. “Is there a certain genre you prefer to look at first?”

“Fiction, I suppose,” Nasir replied.

“This way.” He held out his hand directing them. They followed him as he walked to the right side of the building. Nasir glowered at Agron.

“Stop,” Agron said. “Enjoy.”

Nasir huffed and then smiled, Agron was right. He was in an amazing place and he should take full advantage. He walked down the aisle slowly, taking time to read the short summaries next to the book titles.

“How do you choose a book?” Agron asked.

“I do not know.” He ran his finger along the spin of a book. “The book just kind of speaks to me.” Nasir turned to a bewildered Agron and smirked. “I know I sound strange.”

“Ja, you do!” Agron said. “But I understand.”

Nasir smiled at him and Agron returned it. They fell into an entranced gaze until…

“My Lord!”

Agron broke from him and turn to the woman calling his name.

His mouth fell open in brief shock, before he collected himself and smiled widely.

“Lady Cassandra,” he exclaimed and walked over to her. Nasir walked in the opposite direction.

They greeted each other, bowing and exchanging pleasantries.

“I am surprised to find you here.” He said.

“Because I am a woman?” Lady Cassandra derided.

  
“Nein,” Agron shook his head adamantly.”You know me better than that. I speak only because I had heard that your father was in France.”

“Ja, he is in Savoy, visiting Sir Charles. I was with him but I never miss the Buchmesse. What brings you here, my Lord?”

“The same as you I suppose,” He held up his arms. “The world of books.”

She smiled sweet and a bit skeptically. “I did not take you for a reader.”

“Are you implying that I look dim?” Agron taunted.

She blushed and laughed softly. “Nein, my Lord. I was only implying that you look more like a man of physicality, not books.”

“You would be right,” Agron admitted, gaining another chuckle from her.

“Where is your companion?” She inquired, eyes darting pass him.

“Companion?” Agron asked without hesitation.

“That man you were talking too. He was just there.”

“I do not know him. He was just passing by.”

“He looked familiar….” she said.

“Where are you staying my Lady?” Agron asked in attempt to distract her.

“With der Goebels…. Do they know you are in Frankfurt? I am sure….”

“Nein, I wanted to travel discreetly.” He said quickly, preventing her from making any requests or suggestions. “A break from responsibilities.”

“Oh…I understand,” She assured him. They stood quiet and awkward for a moment before she spoke aagain. “Well then, I shall leave you to your retreat.”

“Danke my Lady.” He bowed and then left to find Nasir.

**+++**

“Apologies,” Agron said adamantly as he approached Nasir on the last aisle of the fiction section.

“There is no need. I found the one!” He said ecstatically, turning to Agron with bright eyes. He held out a book, bound in russet leather with a sword edge on the front.

“Le Morte Darthur,” Agron read aloud.

“I have always wanted to read this but it was never translated into a language I knew until now.” Nasir told him, keeping his eyes fixed on the novel.  
“Is that the only one you want, out of all of these?”

“There were others, but I want this one. It is in script. There are only acht copies in Duestch. I only have enough money with me for this one.” Nasir said as he thumbed through the delicate pages, examining the intricate writing. His excitement radiated from him.

“I can—“

“Nein,” Nasir said, shaking his head. “I want to purchase this.”

“Well, if you are done, let us leave, I am famished.”

“Mmmhhm,” Nasir said distractedly. He began walking toward the front of the building. He didn’t even notice Agron in low, private conversation with the assistant.

“Einhundert fünfundzwanzig,” The man said.

Agron’s eyed widened and he bit his tongue to keep from demanding that he pay for the book. It was a lot of money, more money than a field laborer could earn in two years. To his surprise Nasir did not refuse the item or try to bargain, he pulled out the one hundred and twenty five Thaler, happily, and paid the clerk.

The man inspected the coins before putting them in a money box. He took out a paper and began writing a proof of purchase.

“Danke,” Nasir said, taking the paper from the man. He turned to exit the building staring raptly at his book while Agron quickly signed something from the clerk and then followed Nasir.

“How did you come by such fortune?” Agron asked curiously, once they were outside the building.

“I live modestly out of choice, not necessity.” Nasir replied.

“Well pardon me,” Agron taunted. Nasir grinned and then turned his attention back to the book. “I believe I have lost you.”

Nasir chuckled. “Nein, I am just excited.” He closed the book and look up at Agron, with his beautiful deep eyes. He was happier than Agron had ever seen him and that made Agron’s heart swell, knowing it was because of his doing.

“Where do you want to eat?”

“There are many choices but there is one tavern, on the east side of town, said to have the best bratwurst and sauerkraut.”

“Fine, but I would like to take this back to the Gasthaus. I do not want to risk damage.”

“Very well,” Agron said. “There is something I needed in the market. Can you remember the way to the Gasthaus?”

“Ja.”

“Gute. See your book to safety and then come back here.”

**+++**

They arrived back at the Gasthaus full and slightly intoxicated. The food was good and plentiful and the godale was strong. Agron won 20 Thaler in an arm wrestling match while Nasir earned 13 Thaler after hitting a target 20 paces away with one eye close.

One woman had her eye and hands on Nasir but Agron quickly and covertly blocked her advances. There was singing and dancing and laughing well into the night, neither one of them could remember having such a good time.

Two men were conversing in the hall when they reached the third floor of the Gasthaus so they went to their separate rooms.

Nasir closed the door behind him quietly, resting against the door and waiting for the voices in the hall to fade so that he could be with Agron. It had been a wonderful day, possible because of Agron. Nasir was so happy and grateful and all he wanted to do was show Agron just how much.

Nasir started drifting in to wayward thoughts when his eyes fell upon a stack of books on the table. He walked over to pile, eying it curiously before picking up the first book, Infelix ego, then the second, Aurora Consurgens, the third De Docta Ignorantia…. These were all books he saw at the Buchmesse...

Nasir wrenched the door open. He took a rushed stepped out of his room, toward Agron’s, but paused when he saw the men walking down the stairs. He waited till they were gone and then entered Agron’s room so hastily that he nearly hit Agron with the door.

“Apologies.…What is this?” Nasir asked, with a smirk on his lips.

“I think… they are…. books?” Agron replied teasingly.

“From the Buchmesse? How did you---,”

“The boy, I had him write down and purchase every book you opened.”

“Every book?” Nasir asked shocked.

Agron nodded and grinned.

Nasir placed the books on the table, shaking his head in disbelief and then huffed. A smile was on lips but his eyes narrowed and watered. Agron cupped his face.

“You….” He took a deep breath and just shook his head more. He stared up at Agron with wide, deep eyes, disbelieving of the man before him—generous, kind, caring, more beautiful inside than out…. “Vielen Dank.... für alles.”

Agron smiled and kissed him sweetly but Nasir returned the embrace of lips firm and purposeful. He undid Agron’s waist coat and put his hands under his doublet, dragging his fingertips over the hot smooth skin. Agron wrapped an arm around his body, pressing him so close that Nasir gasped, losing what little air still lingered in his lungs. Agron nuzzled into his neck, licking and sucking on the pulsing life vein drawing moans from him. Agron licked from his neck and along his jaw before capturing his lips again. They kissed messily and with need—not much direction or thought but to connect and feel and taste.

Agron suddenly pulled from Nasir and began to undress—removing his waist coat and doublet, toeing off his boots and pulling down his breeches. Nasir did the same, shedding his clothes hastily. They kept their eyes on each other as they revealed themselves, grinning and staring excitedly—snickering when Agron’s shirt caught on his elbow and when Nasir knocked a cup off the table from stumbling on his pant leg.

Soon they were naked and bare to each other. Chests heaving in anticipation, faces flushed from excitement, cocks swollen because of each other.  
Nasir grabbed Agron’s waist and pulled him back into his arms. He licked at Agron’s hardened nipple and kissed his chest before reaching up to waiting lips. Agron raked one hand across Nasir’s shoulders and the other reached down across to grasp his ass. Nasir hissed and pushed his cock into Agron.

Agron picked him up and spread Nasir’s legs across his body. “Take down your hair,” he ordered before kissing him again. Nasir complied, quickly and haphazardly undoing his braid. Agron ran his fingers through the thick locks, scraping his fingers along Nasir’s scalp.  
Agron sat back on bed, keeping a strong hold on Nasir’s sinuous body and never breaking their kiss. Both hands now grasped Nasir plump ass, desperately groping the plump mounds as Nasir rocked his hips. He tugged at Nasir’s bottom lip gently, pulling the plush skin between his teeth and pressed the pad of his finger against Nasir’s hole.

Nasir moaned in his mouth but then pulled from him abruptly. “Wait!” He said, as he placed his hands on Agron’s chest to halt him. “We forgot to purchase oil!”

“You forgot to purchase oil,” Agron said and kissed his chin. “I did not.”

He stood and reversed their positions, laying Nasir on his back in the bed, before retrieving the oil. Once the oil was in hand and he was position back between Nasir’s waiting thighs, he paused a moment. He reveled in the sight of Nasir naked and sprawled on the bed, hair pooling under his head, chest heaving, and skin golden and gleaming. He had only seen it once before but it could be a thousand times and he would still be awestruck.

Agron poured the oil on to his fingers then leaned over to kiss Nasir and slide one finger in smoothly.

Nasir hissed. “…Too… long,” He said breathlessly.

Agron nodded and slipped in another finger. He did not make movement, just held his position to let Nasir open and adjust. It had been too long, a fact felt most severely by his cock, but he would make sure Nasir was ready. Agron slowly began pushing in and pulled out of the tight hole carefully, gradually stretching Nasir.

Nasir’s moans deepened and his body arched when Agron brushed his fingers against the springy bundle inside him. Agron repeated, pressing a bit hard harder and a little faster each time until Nasir began squirming.

Agron pressed another finger inside, coaxing another loud moan from Nasir. He grabbed Nasir’s cock and began stroking the long shaft—both hands diligently working in tandem to meet Nasir’s pivoting hips.

“Are you ready?” Agron whispered. Nasir licked his dry lips and nodded. Agron pressed a few more times then pulled his fingers from the tight heat. He poured more oil in his hand and slicked his cock. Propping himself on his forearm, he guided his cock into Nasir. He teased Nasir with the tip, gently pushing the head into the taut opening and withdrawing…. Soon he was fully sheathed in the clenching heat. Agron moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. He didn’t move yet, just reveled in the spasms and connection of soft, tight scorching flesh to hard searing flesh.

Nasir moved first, signaling for Agron to begin. And he did, beginning a slow undulation. Nasir felt so good that anything more would finish him and he wanted this to last. Things would be changing and he would have even less time to be with Nasir, so he wanted to take full advantage …. He kissed Nasir hard and wet as he buried his cock deep inside him.

Nasir breathed roughly through his gaped mouth, brows knit in a mix of raw emotion as Agron fucked him slow and hard. His cock was pressed between them, seeping pre cum and jerking with each stroke. Nasir moved his leg to Agron’s shoulder allowing Agron to go deeper. And he did. Each thrust was measured, filling and spreading Nasir beautifully and angled to hit his spot every time.

Nasir inner thighs began trembling slightly against Agron’s chest. His eyes were snapped shut and a bit of hair stuck to his damp neck as he clenched the edge of the bed. The sight of him was more than enough to drive Agron into a mad, frenzied fuck but he restrained himself, steadied himself, pulling out slowly to the head and then slamming back into Nasir making him lurch and groan. He felt every reaction Nasir made, the pull and grip of his ass, his cock twitching between them, breath staggering, his heart pounding, perspired skin.

Nasir moved his other leg to Agron’s shoulder, lifting his ass all the way from the bed and allowing Agron to stroke deeper still. He dragged his fingers down Agron’s back sliding in the sweat slick skin and feeling the strong muscles of his back moving and flexing to fuck him.

“Agron,” He cried out in a whisper. Then his body tense and his fingers dug into Agron’s ass. He became so stiff and still, muscles clamping and tightening, that Agron could hardly move inside of him. “Touch…me,” he pleaded, wriggling his ass slightly to continue having Agron’s cock brush his prostate.

Agron grabbed Nasir’s cock hard, sliding his hand along the dark skin a few times, finishing him.

Nasir’s breath hitched as a stream of cum was forced from him by Agron’s hand and buried cock, followed by another and another. The slowly built pressure made the milky substance spurt all over his chest. His legs soon went slack and slid off of Agron’s shoulders leaving him spread open and Agron staring at him raptly.

Nasir lay depleted; a puddle of a man, covered in his own cum, legs spread obscenely with Agron’s cock still inside him. Breath was still heavy, his body smoldering and thrummed from being fucked to the zenith. He stared at Agron through hooded lids, a smile on his lips and fingers scraping down Agron’s arm.

Agron leaned over and kissed him deeply. His tongued plunged into Nasir’s mouth, swirling and massaging until he took Nasir’s breath away again.

Agron parted from him, breathless. He swung Nasir’s leg over, moving him to lie on his side before molding his body around him. Soon he was thrusting again, a little faster but still unhurried. His hands roamed Nasir’s body fervently, he snaked his hand up to a dark nipple and pinched lightly making Nasir wince and arch his lithe body further. Nasir leaned back to kiss Agron, clumsy and dry but passionate. Agron raked Nasir’s hair over to the side and burrowed into his neck. He quickened his pace, looping his arm across Nasir’s chest and gripping his thigh for purchase. Agron bit Nasir’s neck and groaned into the flesh as he came inside of him.

Nasir moaned too, throwing his head back against him and smiled delightfully as he was filled.

Agron’s breath blew ragged and rough into his ear as he stroked through his orgasm and pulled Nasir closer. He kissed behind his ear and then settled against him.

They grew quiet as they came down from their highs and melted into each other.

“Ich liebe dich,” Agron whispered softly in the crook of his neck. Nasir turned to him abruptly as though he had said something absurd. “Vas?” Agron chuckled. “You should know it by now."

“Ja, aber....” Nasir said hesitantly, and then shifted to face Agron. “It is just strange to hear words you never expected to hear, regardless of want or intuition....“ He touched Agron’s face reverently, caressing the slight bow of his lips. “…Ich liebe dich…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> As of now the story is on indefinite hiatus. I have hit a massive writer's block. And I dont know if I can push through and continue. Life is crazy for me right now. I don't want to say I am for sure ending it, but their won't be any updates for a long while...
> 
> Sorry


End file.
